Fallen Doves
by Winter Gray
Summary: Castiel discovers 3 abused little Angelic Elf hybrids created for pleasure & pain, locked away in Heavens bordello. He enlists the aid of Sam & Dean. The brothers bring them to earth and become the caretakers of the sweet, sexually precocious male beauties that bring a touch of magic to thier world. Wincest Non-con, Dom/Sub, first time, Wing Kink, mpreg, humor, hurt/comfort,
1. Castiel Meets the Innocents

**(The first several chapters of this are dark, later on the story has funny and light parts as Sam and Dean show the trio how to survive in our world. The Winchesters try to deny their growing attraction for the Angelic Elfin males but eventually become very attached. Fairy, Pixie and Elfin lore mixed in with the story. **

**A note about the Angel Elves, they are very youthful in appearance but are sexually mature beings created for pleasure. Their innocence is ever lasting and a special quality about them, everything in our world is a learning experience for them and they have many childlike qualities to their personalities stemming from their short, sheltered lives and their Elfin family heritage.)**

**I don't own anything about Supernatural or the characters from the show.)**

Leo stood with his hands folded neatly in front of him, "He's here shall I send him in?"

Naomi nodded, "Send the little apple polisher in, why Father favored him I'll never know."

Leo went out and the new garrison captain entered, Castiel and Naomi knew each other well. She was the one in the background as the angels warred and slaughtered their own kind, humans, demons and anything else that wasn't part of the greater plan. Naomi would wipe the slate clean for many of the angels so they never remembered the acts they had done

She studied him a moment in his gilded armor, "You look every inch a captain Castiel very impressive. Are you excited for your first day?"

Castiel looked down at the ornate gilded breast plate and frowned, "I feel like fool in this."

Naomi walked around him drawing her fingers over the leather straps on his shoulders, "It's all about appearance, you look fierce, strong, in control in this armor and I want you to wear it for now. Later we can find you a boring suit if you like but I think this look is perfect…very old school angel I love it."

Castiel nodded, "Very well but I still look like I stepped out of a cathedral window."

Leo had come back in and was waiting to escort Castiel out, Naomi smiled at her subordinate, "Leo, doesn't he look beautiful in this armor?"

He locked eyes with the new captain, "I think he looks very handsome."

Castiel stared at him until Leo looked away first.

Naomi gave a wink, "Leo, show the new captain the perks of his position."

….

After a brief tour Leo and Castiel stop in front of a marble building that seemed endless, the outer walls continued into the a mist. Standing around the columns and moving in and out the huge open doorway were various lower ranks of angels, most of them soldiers others subordinates of angels like Naomi that worked directly under the archangels.

Leo nodded toward the building, "This is perhaps the best perk of all for any angel but this place isn't up to captain's standards."

Castiel eyed the building and the throngs of angels swarming around it, "What is this place?"

"Leo looked amused, "You really don't know do you…it's a whore house. Angels have jobs, there is no time for resting on your laurels in Heaven and some angels are very well suited to the task of whore."

Castiel was shocked, "How was I never aware of this?"

"May I speak openly?"

"Of course."

"You have had your lips sealed to Fathers posterior for so long that there are many things you haven't noticed. God is missing now and structure is more important than ever before. The whores take away the stresses of angelic life, being a captain you have access to the best whores we have to offer."

They appeared inside a building of polished marble and too much gilding for Castiels tastes. "This is where you go for your pleasure Captain."

He brought the captain down a quiet hallway lined with doors; Leo opened one that had a green tag hanging from the handle, inside were several beautiful females who beckoned to Castiel. He took a step back and held up his hands, "No thank you."

Leo bent down and spoke in the captains ear, "If its males you like I have three very special whores for you." Leo brought him to the end of the hallway, there stood a massive door. Leo unlocked the door and stepped inside with Castiel.

Three exotic little beings sat huddled together on a massive bed and all around them were various contraptions Castiel knew were used for one thing, to inflict pain. The walls were hung with whips, paddles, phallic shaped objects lined with studs and spikes.

Castiel stared wide eyed at a tray carefully arranged devices and picked one it, he turned the handle at the end and watched the bulbous pear shaped object open and expand like wings. He quickly dropped it when the three creatures hid their faces.

Leo picked it up, "Humans invented such wicked toys this is called a medieval pear, its inserted into the body and twisted till it opens wide to proportions that are unbearable."

Castiel slapped it out of his hands, "Stop your scaring them." Castiel held out his hands to the three, "Stand up and let me look at you."

The three were small and when they stood up Castiel guessed them to be around five feet tall give or take an inch. The angelic beings were proportionate and supple with very lean muscle over their delicate frames. Their ears gracefully came to a point giving them an elegant appearance.

Castiel thought they were the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on; one was very fair with hair the color of flax and startling sky blue eyes.

The second being was olive skinned with hair the shade of raven's feathers and eyes the color of rich amber.

The third angel was rosy cheeked with chestnut waves and jade green eyes.

All three, despite their circumstance had a glow of innocence about them. Plump blushed lips, long silky hair and wide childlike eyes completed a very pretty picture.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked them over, "What are they exactly Leo?"

"An experiment, no human bodies at all they are exclusively their own vessels. They were created with subdued angelic powers so they remain docile and comply with orders."

Leo walked around them tracing his fingers over their backs slowly, Castiel noticed all three shudder.

"We mixed them with elfin blood from the fairy realm, sourced from the prettiest woodland group we could find. The rest is angelic from the finest stock. Honestly they have one purpose, giving sexual gratification, they are innocent and delicate for a reason."

Castiel ran his fingers over the flaxen haired being as the creature blushed and lowered his eyes. "What reason is that?"

Leo's pupils were blown as he fingered the soft hair of the blonde, "The Elite Guard as well as higher ranking angels like you use them quite often and they prefer a whore that can show its pain. These little things are able to heal but not as quickly as we can. The enjoyment comes from hearing them cry and being able to see your handiwork afterward."

Castiel was drawn to them even though he was chaste; he gently put his finger under the chin of the raven haired one and lifted his face. Castiel was rewarded with a shy little smile.

"There will never be others like them so they are special. I'll send in the Master of Whores…his official title." Leo handed Castiel his own key to the room, "Enjoy fucking them, I know I have."

Leo left Castiel with them and soon a very large, brutish angel entered, "Captain have you tried them yet?"

"No, I was just going to ask them their names."

The raven haired angel was going to speak but quickly sat down and looked away when the brute stared at him.

"They don't have names and they don't need them. Once you name livestock you become attached and treat them as pets, these as simply little whores."

He stuck out his hand and gave Castiel a grim smile, "My name is Puriel , I'm the Angel of Punishment and Master of Whores…my official title. Forgive me Captain but I have three of the elite guard that wants their services."

Castiel declined to shake the angel's hand.

….

Sam felt his brother's lips over his kissing him gently, an eager tongue slid into his mouth and he returned the favor. He kept his eyes closed still nervous about their new relationship with no rules or boundaries set. When Dean broke the kiss, Sam whispered, "Love you Dean." It felt incredible to say it out loud and Sam felt a real freedom for the first time.

Dean whispered back, "I love you too Sammy now rise and shine, I need to get off before I fight evil today…can't save the world with blue balls."

Sam opened his eyes and stared up at his brother, Dean knew that look all too well. Sam gave him a shove knocking Dean over on the sagging motel mattress, "You are such a massive jerk sometimes."

Sam got up and shuffled to the bathroom, Dean watched the tight rear all the way there, "I'm massive Sam but I'm not a jerk." Dean smiled and blew out a breath, he felt lucky to have Sam this way.

It had been only a few months since the brothers took the plunge and started an intimate relationship; both were still exploring their limits and silently pushing each other for top position with neither giving in.

This new life together brought emotions that were unbalanced and confusing as both ran hot and cold. The brothers slowly worked toward the conclusion there was no one else for either of them. Together they had everything and apart there was nothing. Their love was absolute, unshakable if they could hammer out the details.

So far both remained, as Dean liked to call it, ass virgins in every sense of the word. No cock or finger had breached either of them but Dean decided he could wait; Sam was only nineteen and they had to work up to something that momentous. When the time came Dean was ready to take his brothers cherry and claim Sam totally as his own.

Sam thought almost the same thing, he was a patient young man and Dean was only twenty three, it would take time to convince his brother to bend over and let Sam mount him taking that precious ass he protected so well. Dean was his and the sooner he learned that the better.

Life was ok right now for the Winchesters. The hunting had been pretty routine, the salt and burn was becoming a bore actually. Sam and Dean had their three squares and beer when they wanted. They had spontaneous kissing and groping sessions with blow jobs or hand jobs thrown in for good measure.

Little did the Winchesters know that everything was about to drastically change.

….

Castiel left with Puriel but went back a few minutes later and listened at the door, he heard high pitched screams, deep laughter and grunting. One of the little creatures started to beg for mercy.

Puriel appeared just then. "Don't bother them you'll have your turn Captain."

…..

Sam was tackled as soon as he left the bathroom and they fell to the bed both laughing, "Dean you have problems you know that?" Dean rolled him over and played his ass like bongo drums and then ran the head of his cock up the cleft, "I have one big problem I need you to take care of right now."

Sam reached back and grabbed Dean switching places, "I have an ever bigger one for you." Dean crawled to the side of the bed but was dragged back with no hopes of escape, "Sam be reasonable I have to be able to sit down at some point today."

Sam rolled him over and kissed him, "You give me a massage tonight, do that part well enough and just maybe I'll blow you."

Dean covered his face and groaned, "You're torturing me Sam!"

Sam got up and pulled on his jeans forcing the erection into place, "Breakfast first, we can look for a hunt over pancakes and coffee."

…

Castiel watched the Elite Guard leave the room and then he slipped inside; the captain was horrified by what he saw.

One little brother was tied to a rack as open wounds very slowly healed over his back and buttocks, another was curled in a ball with the leavings of the three guards slowly dripping out of his body and the third looked as if he were bitten repeatedly. They were raped and tortured and Castiel decided he wouldn't stand for something like this to go on anymore.

The blonde rolled his big eyes over to Castiel and tried to smile, "Captain we need to heal and clean ourselves and then we will be ready for you…it takes us time, we aren't gifted like the real angels."

….

Dean drummed his fingers on the table while Sam scrolled through newspaper articles on the laptop; the waitress came over and smiled at Dean as she bent over giving the hunter a cleavage shot, "Can I get you anything else?" Dean read her name tag and winked at her, "I don't know…what do you suggest Emma?"

Dean got a swift kick to the ankle and a hard look from Sam, "Just top off the coffee thanks." She took their plates then gave them some refills and left after shooting Sam a nasty look.

Dean bent down and rubbed his ankle, "Hey I was just trying to get your attention jackass."

Sam had a slight smile as he concentrated on the screen, "Well you got it, welcome to a relationship with Sam Winchester, I'm jealous as hell Dean so get used to it."

….

Castiel healed them immediately then watched as they jumped in a bubble bath together in a massive tub. The captain watched them kiss and hug each other repeatedly for comfort as they scrubbed and shampooed their way to a fit of giggles after a long stretch of whispers between them.

Afterward the trio sat around him, the one with the amber eyes cleared his throat and raised his graceful hand. Castiel nodded, "You may speak freely with me."

"You said you wanted to know our names, is it true Captain… do you really want to know?"

Castiel softened his voice, "Of course tell me." The three whispered together and finally the one with the amber eyes spoke, "Rahmiel."

They waited for a reaction and when Castiel smiled they all smiled back and whispered excitedly to each other, the flaxen one raised his hand, "My name is Miniel."

The green eyed being wet his lips nervously and lowered his eyes, "No one asks our names because we are lower than the rest and not like the other whores."

Castiel lifted him on his lap and held him, "Tell me your name." The angel whispered, "Lofiel" then he giggled and clapped his hands over his mouth as if the sound wasn't allowed.

Lofiel took his little lips and grazed them over the angels, "You are so kind." A pink tongue flicked out and tried to push inside Castiels mouth.

The angel had never kissed another being before and turned his head, "I can't Lofiel…I'm chaste." Miniel crawled next to him, "Truly? You are as rare as we are!"

Rahmiel knelt at his feet and traced delicate fingers inside the captain's thighs, "We could make you happy, I can sense how good you are Captain; you are nothing like the others."

Castiel lifted Lofiel off his lap and stood up embarrassed by his erection, he had no idea how something so petite could take a full grown male. "Well I'm not that good, I've killed."

Castiel touched the tip of a pointed ear, "Do you know what you are?"

Lofiel rolled his big green eyes toward the vaulted ceiling, "Um…I'm not sure, we are angels but when the big ones take us some of them grab our ears and pinch them…."

Rahmiel jumped in, "It hurts! They laugh and call us elves or mixed up angels." He bowed his head then and Castiel thought he was crying.

Miniel kneeled next to his brother and rubbed his back, "They say we are half breed, we have to stay here because we don't belong anywhere. They say we are only good for whores…I suppose they are right."

Castiel had no intention of getting involved when he first laid eyes on them but there was something so heartbreaking and pure about trio that he knew there was no turning away from them now.

…

Dean ran the accelerant over the bones and yawned, "Sammy…matches." Sam struck a match and dropped it in, "Well that's it then."

Dean looked around the tiny cemetery in the middle of nowhere then back at Sam, "You wanna fool around?"

Sam lowered his eyes, "I'd like that." Dean started to unbutton his brothers shirt and kissed exposed skin as he went, "Why so shy Sammy?"

"I don't know, sometimes…"

Dean stopped and looked up into the hazel eyes he planned on staring into the rest of his life, "Sometimes what baby boy?"

"Sometimes I can't believe we took that step, it could have ended us as brothers."

Dean was almost on tiptoes as he planted a kiss on Sam's forehead, "I for one am grateful for excess booze, a blizzard and a bug out cabin because otherwise we'd be walking around tortured forever."

Sam picked him up like a doll and carried his brother to the Impala then put him down. Dean waited for Sam to take the lead; the usually bossy brother found himself in the submissive position most times.

Sam was bigger, stronger and more demanding but today little brother was the one to dropped his jeans and bend over the hood of the car. Dean stifled a groan as he watched the tight ass sway in front of him begging to be touched.

Dean rummaged in the back of the Impala finding what he was looking for then dropped to his knees behind Sam.

His brother was meticulous when it came to cleanliness but Dean took a baby wipe and gave his ass a once over, "Get ready to be eaten Sammy." Dean spread the cheeks open and circled his tongue as Sam pounded the hood begging for more.

Dean stopped and slapped his ass, "Knock it off or I'll stop," Sam became still, just his heavy breathing was heard, "Sammy answer me…will you be a good boy?"

"I promise."

Dean smiled and cracked his cheek with an open hand making his brother jump, "That's my good boy, I love you."

Sam looked back as he pushed himself out obscenely, "Love you too."

….

Puriel entered the room, "Captain your time is up I have others that need them."

A tall male pushed past Puriel, he focused on Rahmiel, "This is the one with the highest threshold for pain?" Puriel nodded. The angel looked at the other two, "Which one has the least?"

Puriel pointed to Lofiel, "That whore there." The tall male smiled coldly and grabbed the brunette by the hair, "Then that's the one I want."

Castiel was grabbed by Puriel, "Go now, don't make problems for me or you lose your privilege." He was shoved out the door just as Miniel said, "Goodbye Captain and thank you for asking our names."

…

"Captain, are you listening?"

Castiel was lost in thought; the small voice thanking him for something so simple ran in a loop through his mind. "Yes I'm listening Leo, I must do a …what did you call it?"

Leo sighed in frustration, "A meet and greet with some of your superiors and you have to address your garrison. Honestly if I'm going to be your advisor you have to work with me, what has you so distracted?"

Castiel unbuckled the breastplate and took it off, "This is unbearable! I won't wear it." He leaned forward and grabbed Leo's arm, "Tell me…these perks I have, would it allow me to free slaves?"

"If you mean prisoners you have no authority. There are no slaves here."

"Those three beautiful creatures, I want them to have a true life. Did you know they have names?"

Leo chuckled, "Did they get under your skin? Remember you don't name livestock or half breeds and they are hardly worth the trouble it would cause if you tried to free them. They belong right where they are; they only know how to do one thing well so let them do it. The three whores are too special and rare to release and they would be hunted down if they escaped."

Leo got up and grabbed the breastplate, "Put this back on and go address your garrison."

…

Castiel rose above the rest and angels; there were soldiers as far as the eye could see. They immediately dropped to one knee and bowed their heads in unison. Leo looked up at his captain and whispered, "Tell them to get up, speak to them."

Castiel looked out over the sea of angels and started the first official day as their captain.

….

Time passed slowly before Castiel was able to see the trio again; when he finally had time Castiel immediately went back. He brought gifts and headed for the door but Puriel appeared, "You must wait."

Castiel felt stronger and more confident in his position, he backhanded The Master of Whores and put his boot over the angel's throat, "No I'm going in."

Puriel croaked, "As you wish."

Castiel walked in and dropped the gifts, shocked as he saw the Elite Guard using them.

Miniel was on his back as a guard thrust into him, the being was doubled in half almost to breaking. Miniels head fell to the side; he stared at Castiel with dull blue eyes. It seemed he was somewhere else in his mind to escape what was happening the only way he could.

Rahmiel was bent over with a horrendous device inserted inside him as two off the guard sat there talking as if the being didn't exist. Lofiel was on the floor unconscious as his body slowly healed.

Castiel shouted, "Get out of here now or I swear you will end you!"

One of the guards stood up and smirked at him, "Or what Captain, we are the Elite Guard and …" He never finished the sentence; Castiel lifted him up and slammed him into the marble, "Get out!"

Having never been challenged before the angels looked at each other confused until Castiel took a step forward and they all vanished. He found himself standing there shaking from the encounter, they could have easily ripped him apart and he felt fortunate they left without much challenge.

Castiel helped the amber eyed Rahmiel first removing the device and healing him. Next he woke up Lofiel and put him on the bed next to his brothers.

After they were healed and had their bubble bath, the three were smiling once again, happy to see Castiel. He gave them each their own robe; they huddled together and whispered for a few moments.

Miniel got up and held the robe to his body, "Robes like a real angel!"

Castiel watched the other two follow suit holding the linen robes to their bodies, Lofiel was so happy he popped out his small feathered wings.

It surprised Castiel and he almost laughed, they were so different than any other wings he ever saw. Lofiel stretched them and let out a groan of pleasure as they worked slowly in the air.

Miniel grabbed his brother and whispered, "Put them away!" Lofiel looked at Castiel fearfully, "I'm sorry, don't tell them we have wings."

Castiels eyes traveled over the feathers, "May I touch them?" Lofiel turned around and looked back at the captain, "You are the only one who knows we have these, if the others knew they would cut them off or hurt them."

His hand stroked the snow white feathers, each one had a fine lacing and an iridescence that caught the light as the wings slowly moved. "They look like the doves feathers of the Holy Spirit but there's something else."

Castiel looked even closer at the lacing, "Dragonfly wings! You have very traditional angels wings, pure white but the shimmer and lace of a dragon fly…beautiful!"

Rahmiel and Miniel confidently popped their wings as well. Miniel closed his eyes and flexed as they filled out, "It feels so good to let them free!"

Castiel started to pace as he tried to think of a plan to get them out, "You all can fly so if I took you away you could move on your own then?"

Lofiel shrugged "We don't know Captain, we flutter more than fly and if we vanish it's only short distances. We were created with no way for us to escape Heaven and if we did where would we go? They say we belong nowhere and that no one wants us."

Castiel thought of the perfect place, "Earth, it's full of misfits. I'll find brave humans to help me because no one here can be trusted."

The petite beings squealed with happiness and hugged Castiel, he fell on the bed and was instantly covered in kisses, "Alright…please that's enough!" Castiel laughed as one of them tickled him, then he felt nimble fingers travel up his tunic and wrap partly around his cock with a small, skilled hand.

"Alright stop that now…I don't do that."

Miniel let go and instead buried his head between the angels legs, "Oh captain you are so big!" He lifted his head and pulled back the tunic exposing Castiel, Lofiel clapped his hands and smiled brightly, "You cock is so pretty!"

Rahmiel pulled the engorged member back and watched it slap against Castiels belly, "And very hard…Captain you should show this off more."

He felt small hands weighing his balls and prodding his ass gently, "Please, I'm not an amusement!"

Rahmiel sat on his chest as the long raven hair swept over Castiels nipples, "Don't you want us?"

His blue eyes rolled back in his head briefly from the pleasure, "You're the most exquisite creatures I've ever seen but I have to keep my head clear."

"I promise I will find help." Castiel vanished leaving them to tumble in a pile on the bed. Miniel called out, "Yes we trust you."

…

Leo watched Castiel examining old maps, he thought his new captain was beautiful and it was no secret to the rest of the garrison how he felt for Castiel but the captain remained clueless.

"Captain I know you want to help those three escape."

Castiel didn't meet his gaze, "I don't know what you're talking about Leo."

Leo knelt in front of him and grabbed his hand, "I can only help so much but I'll do it for you. I found two heroes….hunter humans that I feel are brave and kind hearted enough to trust."

Castiel looked down at the handsome young advisor, "I should meet them."

Leo pressed the palm to his lips and kissed it, "Be careful, these hunters have an angel blade and they would kill you if they had the chance." Castiel smiled down at him softly, "You are a good soldier Leo…a true child of Father."

Leo handed Castiel a slip of paper with the address of a motel, "I'm good because of you and no one else."

Castiel vanished.

….

Sam watched his brother sleep, he enjoyed it immensely. Dean had little ticks and expressions, noises that he made as he slept and Sam knew them all by heart.

He got up to get a drink when suddenly there was a flash of light and the room grew dim. Blue eyes burned in the darkness and a deep voice rumbled, "Sam and Dean Winchester I need you."

TBC

**("Anything For Sammy" readers will recognize the three little hybrid angels from the chapter "Best Little Whorehouse In Heaven" and were in several others. LeeMarieJack encouraged me to give them a separate story with the Winchesters so here are the little rosy butts out on their own.)**


	2. Sam, Dean & The Little Whores

Sam got in front of his brother as Dean scrambled for the gun, Castiel realized he was scaring them, the darkness receded leaving the angel standing there attempting to look nonthreatening but forgetting his full gilded armor made him look every inch the angelic warrior.

Dean pointed the gun at him while Sam grabbed the angel blade, "Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord and I need your help."

Dean kept the gun steady, "We haven't had good luck dealing with angels so back up buddy."

Castiel put up his hands and backed against the counter, "I'm not here to hurt you…I was told you rescue the innocent, I have three that need to be saved. They are truly in dire circumstances."

Deans gun waivered, "Yeah…well who are they and what's their story?"

"It's a very long story."

Sam grabbed a chair and slid it over to the angel, "We have time, sit down."

Castiel sat and Dean examined his garb, "What's with the skirt and armor?"

"I'm captain of a garrison in Heaven and this is to impress my troops and superiors. Naomi said I needed an image."

Dean set the gun on the bed and relaxed, "From where I'm sitting it's pretty impressive." The angel stared at him looking confused.

Dean pointed at the angels crotch, "Your nice big dick and balls are showing…no underwear in Heaven I guess."

Sam tugged his brother's hair, "Pervert…anyway Castiel what about these innocents?"

"Whores, three hybrids of angels and I suppose fairies or elves. Their conditions are deplorable and heartbreaking. You should see them, small and fragile, beautiful creatures and so pure despite what is done to them."

Dean blew out a breath and looked at his brother, "I don't know, Sammy that's not really our thing. How are we supposed to get in there and get out with them?"

Castiel looked to them both desperately, "That is why I need your help, I have no one I can trust except Leo."

…..

Miniel sat brushing his brothers long chestnut waves, "Thank you that feels very good brother," he stared at himself in the mirror and fingered a bruise on his cheek that was slowly healing, "do you think the captain will save us?"

"I believe he will try, if he fails it would be more than anyone else has done for us and we should still be grateful." Rahmiel twirled in front of the mirror admiring himself in the linen robe, "He gave us these…I feel like a real angel now!"

Lofiel smiled at his happy brother, they usually had nothing to smile about, "You look beautiful, nicer than a full blood angel." He held out his arms and his brother crawled into them.

Their comfort and home was each other's arms and their pleasure never came from the angels that used them, only from the gentle touches of the other two.

Lofiel kissed his brothers blushed little lips and slid his fingers under Rahmiel's new robe, "Do you want me to comfort you?"

The olive skinned beauty opened his legs and closed his eyes, "Yes please touch me gently." Lofiel stroked slowly, it took them longer to finish. The brothers were created to last longer than the other prostitutes.

Miniel dipped his fingers in lavender scented oil and pushed a small finger against his brothers healed opening, "Would you like me to continue?"

Rahmiel relished the tender touch and pulled back his legs, "Please."

He felt the delicate fingers explore until they found what the brothers called, their treasures. The raven haired being rolled his head back and forth on the pillow as the pair worked to bring him to climax, he bucked and whimpered trying to be quiet so Puriel didn't hear them.

As soon as his balls tightened they bent over their brother to receive what they viewed as a gift, lapping the warm liquid from the head as his cock jerked.

When it was over they giggled at the secret, the three were forbidden to give each other pleasure and this was their only way to have any independence.

Miniel brought them a small glass of elderberry wine and lifted his brother's head letting him drink, "There Ramiel, you like this wine." It was the only indulgence they were allowed and it took only minute amounts for the angels to feel the effects.

Soon the three were on the bed together writhing in pleasure, tongues and fingers exploring until all were satisfied.

They slept after that, angels needed no sleep but they weren't fully angelic. Miniel was always between them, keeping watch but that night he gave in to sleep and dreamed of a new life in a new world.

….

Sam felt it was too much of a risk, "We can't get involved in this, don't you take care of your own kind?"

Castiel sighed, "If you can call it caring, we war with each other constantly. Groups splinter off and make their own rules interpreting the word of God as they see fit."

Dean snorted, "Yeah like humans do."

Castiel waved his hand in the air, "Please look at them and then decide." A mirror to the little angel's room opened up.

Sam and Dean both leaned forward and watched the three little males sleeping in a tangle. Lofiel stretched in his sleep then curled into a ball hugging himself tightly. Rahmiel had a thumb in his mouth and jerked during a dream, he cried out and Miniel woke up and stroked his hair.

Sam couldn't help but notice the little bushes of pubic hair and beautiful manes on their heads but otherwise they were hairless, "How old are they?"

Castiel shrugged, "They were created, no real age I suppose. The trio will always look very young if you're talking about human appearances. They are sexually ready for the taking…the innocence is part of their attraction. Their hearts are as young as their bodies but their skills and minds are very sharp. If you meet them it will be noticeable how very little they actually know, that room is their world."

Sam and Dean watched as a large brute ushered in a group of angels in suits, they stood around the bed talked and laughing as the brothers woke up. Castiel pointed to the large angel, "That is Puriel, Master of Whores…his official title."

Deans jaw tightened when he saw the blonde lifted to his knees then bent and fucked as the other two were pinched and manhandled, "What the…what are they doing to them?!"

Castiel knew the Winchesters were now getting angry and disgusted enough to help, "Whatever they want, do you see the torture devices…the objects on the tray and the walls? All of it is used on them, now do you see why they need you?"

Sam couldn't stand their crying or the pained expressions as he witnessed just a sample of what the beings went through all the time, "Dean we have to do this, I just can't leave them there."

Dean nodded in agreement, "I'm in all the way."

Castiel stood and held out his arms, "Thank you brothers, now come with me."

….

Castiel brought the hunters to his private quarters and gave them external warding against detection from angels, he touched the symbols inked across the backs of the Winchesters, "You're warded now, angels won't be able to sense you but of course they can see you. I gave myself an out on the warding…I will know where you are."

Sam put the duffle they brought on the table, he took out the holy oil and the angel blade, "Dean needs a blade. Once you get us in there what do we do?"

"Grab the brothers and take them to the pines here," Castiel pointed to a map, "I have a place where we can hide until all of us can make it back to earth."

Dean studied the simple map, "What happens to you?"

"I hope they don't know it's me behind this, I can do more good as captain than as a runaway angel. If they find out then I suppose I'll have to leave. I don't have many I can count on. No one would help me except Leo my advisor."

Leo appeared and Dean grabbed the blade, "Are you Leo?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, put that down." Castiel was happy to see at least one angel he trusted, "Leo meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

Leo just stared at them, Dean stuck out his hand, "Well you must be the one with the personality and Cas is the looks right?" Leo frowned and glanced down at the outstretched hand, "I don't understand."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pushed it down, "So Leo you're ready to destroy your life here for them?"

Leo looked longingly toward Castiel, "No I'm ready to destroy it for my captain."

Dean winked at Castiel, "I got it now."

Castiel rolled up the map and handed it to Dean then slipped a blade in the sheath across his breast plate and handed another to the Sam, "I have no idea what you mean."

…

Leo approached Puriel and held up two bottles of elderberry wine, "I have one for the brothers and one for you. Puriel you work too hard, go relax while I fuck the whores."

His eyes lit up when he saw the bottle, "Excellent thank you, enjoy them Leo." He opened the door and Leo stepped inside, "I want privacy, I plan on working them very hard."

Puriel looked at the trio standing there in their robes waiting for instruction, "Now they have robes and names, do me a favor and teach those bitches manners and gratitude for even existing."

Leo grabbed a leather paddle and whirled it through the air then stopped to point it at Miniel, "You first worthless half breed whore!"

Miniel dropped his robe and lowered his eyes, "Yes sir." He pulled his long hair over his shoulder exposing his back and bottom waiting for the beating.

Puriel chuckled and shut the door behind him.

…..

Castiel appeared outside the door with the Winchesters; Sam immediately ran a line of oil across the doorway, "If we light this you better be on the other side Castiel."

The angel looked at the line of oil, "You know Sam we have it here if you run out."

Dean clapped Castiel on the back, "Way to make us feel like idiots."

They entered and Leo was sitting on the bed with the trio, they were huddled together drinking elderberry wine from the bottle taking small sips.

When they saw Castiel and the two strangers all three crawled to the edge of the bed and stared up at the Winchesters wide eyed and curious. Miniel touched Dean's jacket, "Are you going to help us?"

Dean looked down at him in amazement, "You are friggin' adorable!" Miniel smiled happily up at him, "Thank you, I think you are very handsome sir."

Dean couldn't stop himself, he traced his thumb over the small, plump lips and Miniel instinctively sucked it into his mouth. The hunter whispered, "So beautiful…sweet."

Sam watched for a moment and then forced himself to stop, he shook his brothers arm, "Snap out of it Dean."

Dean blinked and then looked around in a daze until the sexual tension wore off, he grabbed the little angel and hefted him on his hip, "Alright Cas now what?"

Castiel touched Leo's face, "You can leave now, thank you." Leo closed his eyes and trembled from the captain's touch, "No I'm helping you." He picked up Rahmiel and slung him over his shoulder, Sam grabbed Lofiel and they headed to the end of hall.

Dean put Miniel down, "Sorry kid you're getting heavy." He grabbed his hand and leaned out looking both ways. "Crap, there are some douchy looking guys coming."

Castiel vanished and appeared in front of the Elite Guardsmen; one of them was coming with a clever comment until his throat was slashed reducing the angel to light and then ashes. The other pulled a blade and swung catching the captain across the breast plate, for once Castiel was grateful for the ridiculous armor.

Castiel stabbed and ran a line to the angel's throat gutting him as a blinding light filled the hallway leaving only ash in its wake. Sam, Dean and Leo were heading the other direction, each one carrying a brother once again realizing there was no way for them to keep up.

Sam stopped and put Rahmiel down, he peeked out and saw the activity directly across from the exit, "Dean we are royally fucked."

TBC


	3. Aquila The Beast

Dean looked up at Leo and whispered, "Ok big boy this is your playpen what do we do?"

Leo looked out and saw a large group of Elite Guard with their whores; the big males were laughing and jostling each other. Dean watched them and shook his head, "Do they ever work? I love fucking and drinking as much as the next guy but come on."

Leo glanced at Dean then back to the Guard, "There are too many of them Dean," Leo looked around and only counted two brothers, "Where is the little amber eyed one?"

Miniel gasped then pointed down a short hall, there was a massive Guard dressed differently from the rest, he was as big as Sam and in the garb of a roman gladiator. He had Rahmiel lifted and pinned against the wall, his booming voice traveled down the hallway.

"What are you doing out little bug? You're my very favorite I'd hate to lose you." He slid a big paw of a hand between Rahmiels legs and squeezed as the being clawed at the wall trying to escape.

Leos face went pale, "It's the lanista, his name is Aquila…his angelic name was lost long ago." Dean focused on the gladius at his hip, "That is a huge angel blade."

Lofiel hugged Sam around the hips and buried his face in the flannel, "He has the biggest angel blade of all and it hurts." Sam found himself petting Lofliels hair, "That's not what Dean met."

Leo appeared behind Aquila and threw him down the hallway, "Run!" Castiel appeared to help after leaving dead angels in his wake, "I'm here." Leo watched Aquila get up roaring like a beast, "Take them to the pines and if I survive I'll help the rest of the way."

Castiel hesitated and Leo grabbed his captain giving him a kiss then vanished appearing in front of a huge, enraged Aquila. The three grabbed a being each and headed past the lanista.

…

Leo opened the short hall for escape but when they stepped out the door it was like a new world. Everything was in shadows and thick pines lined a long, twisted dirt path.

Castiel forged ahead as the rest followed, he stopped and looked around then gathered them in a group. They appeared in a clearing, "Here is the safe haven."

Sam and Dean looked around at nothing, Dean put down his little charge, "What the hell Castiel there is nothing here!"

The captain waved his hand and a shimmering door appeared, he led them inside and it vanished. "I'm not totally without a plan Dean."

There were windows where they could watch but they couldn't be seen, Sam stood there with his hands in his pockets feeling lost and unsure. He hated that feeling, "What now?" Sam was fresh out of one year at Stanford and didn't have Deans skills at hunting yet although he was no burden.

Lofiel once again wrapped his arms around the huge mans waist, "Thank you Sam Winchester." Sam patted him on the head, "We didn't get you out yet."

Dean was already warding the entire floor even though Castiel said it wasn't necessary and when he was done Dean asked where the bathroom was. "Why would we need a bathroom?"

Dean started to fidget, "Because humans have to number one and two that's why." Castiel pointed to a new door, "There…I copied the one from that dreary motel room for you."

Dean hurried in with Miniel on his heels and he stopped the little being, "Sorry kid this is something I do on my own."

…..

Leo was beaten, Aquila stood over him with the sword. "Where are they betrayer?" Leo was crawling away until a boot slammed him down, "If I lose my favorite whore because you have a love for that bastard Castiel I'll make you suffer before you die…where are they?"

Leo rolled over and exposed his belly, "Do it, I won't let you hurt my captain." Aquila smiled down at him, "You love him!"

He grabbed Leo by the hair and lifted him to his feet, "Now I have a bartering chip thank you Leo."

…..

Dean was eating and Sam was picking at his food, "How can you eat Dean…this is going south pretty fast." Dean grabbed Sam's half of a BLT and started eating again, "If I'm stuck here Sam I'm going to do all my usual bodily functions, go to the john, eat, sleep," He winked at his brother, "fuck."

Sam lowered his eyes, "Unbelievable."

Dean was startled when the brothers were suddenly standing by the table; Rahmiel poked his finger in the bread, "What is that?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "It's a sandwich…do you eat?"

"No we have sips of elderberry wine, may I taste it?"

Dean asked the angel first, "Cas will he blow up if I let him eat this?" The angel stood there watching at the window waiting for Leo, "No Dean he won't blow up, we don't eat but it doesn't mean we can't."

Dean held up the sandwich and Rahmiel took a little bite and his eyes opened wide, "Oh it's so good!" Sam started to laugh at his reaction, "That is called bacon…no one can resist bacon it rules the universe."

Sam couldn't help himself, he ran his fingers down the raven locks and traced the outline of the pert little bottom shadowed under the thin robe. Rahmiel gave the hunter an earnest smile, "Sam, do you like me?"

Sam felt like a giant pervert, "No…I mean yeah I like you just fine."

….

Aquila dragged Leo to the clearing and yelled, "Castiel give me my whores!" Leo yelled, "Just go Castiel get them all back safely!"

Dean fished a can of spray paint out of the duffle and started to paint a doorway; Sam pulled out a small, worn leather book and opened it looking for the right page.

Miniel stood on his tiptoes and looked at the words, "Oh I know this!"

Sam looked at Dean and then back to Miniel, "How do you know anything? No offense, but you aren't exactly worldly."

The tiny being shrugged, "I don't know how I know Sam. It's the book of Danu, she opens the doors…where are we going?"

"Come on Sammy just read we can chit chat when we get home."

Sam read the words to open it as Dean traced a small blood sigil in the center, "Cas get your ass over here we need something from you."

"But Leo…"

"But Leo nothing, get over here and bring them with you." Dean grabbed the angels hand and sliced it then slammed the bloody palm on the sigil. It started to glow, the hunters grabbed the trio sharing the burden.

"It's now or never Cas are you coming with us or not? This won't stay open forever."

"I don't need your doorway Dean, I can come and go as I please."

"Well make a choice then…Cas I know you want to help him but can't right now."

The captain looked back at the window desperate to save Leo and then to the three brothers, he looked at the hunters that came to help him and jumped.

…..

They came through in the middle of nowhere; it looked like the pines but brightly lit by the sun. Dean took a deep breath and broke into a big smile, "Home sweet home Sammy!"

Sam looked around then back at the motley group, "Now what?" Dean shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we find baby and take it from there."

…..

Castiel got them back to their car with the little beings they now called the brothers, "What will you do with them now?"

Dean frowned, "What do you mean? The whores are your problem we just wanted to help out and almost got our asses handed to us."

"Dean I have to go back for Leo and try to cover my mess or you'll be hunted." Dean shoved the angel, "You never said that, it wasn't part of the deal!"

Sam put his arm around Dean's waist and whispered in his ear, "Dean stop…look at them."

The brothers were frightened by the outburst; they huddled together in their torn little robes and stared at Dean like he was a beast. "Crap, it's like triplets in a production of Oliver Twist. Alright we can keep them but you have to stick around long enough for care instructions."

Sam tickled Lofiel under his chin and the being giggled; Sam couldn't take his eyes off the sweet thing, "So cute! We need care instructions Cas."

Castiel knelt in front of the three, "Now be very good and listen to them, the Winchesters will take care of you now. This world can be very dangerous as well and watch out for the angelic hunters."

They all hugged Castiel and wept. Miniel whispered, "They are so big, humans won't hurt us right Captain?" Castiel pressed his forehead against his and smiled, "No not these two I promise."

They planted little kisses over his face and the angel gave a rare laugh, "Alright now I have to go and fix things at home and save Leo but I'll be back."

Lofiel whispered, "Leo hurt us but now he helped us so tell me we forgive him."

Castiel stood and was surprised when Dean hugged him briefly, "You better come if we call Cas." Dean pressed his face into the angel's hair briefly and thought he smelled like mulling spices.

Castiel stood there with his arms at his sides not knowing how to respond, "I promise."

….

Sam and Dean brought the brothers to a motel for a few days until they figured out what to do with them. Dean got a room with two queens figuring they were tiny enough to share one.

Dean stayed with them while Sam brought back some food; he decided to get to know them better.

"Ok tell me your names again."

They did and Dean stopped them, "I can't deal with that, from now on your Mini, Rahmi and Lola. We call that a nickname."

The three whispered excitedly and Mini spoke for them, "We love it, can we give ones to you and Sam?"

"No…well Sam maybe, I call him moose sometimes."

They whispered again and Mini spoke, "We will think it over."

Rahmi raised his hand, "Dean I want bacon."

"Sam is getting a pizza with bacon. So you hot little things all got wings?"

Lola stood with his back to Dean, they were all naked now. The pretty robes were ruined in the escape and Dean was faced with a good look at his butt. Dean couldn't resist and poked his little cleft with a finger, "You should get that fixed there's a crack in it."

Lola looked back and clapped his hands over his mouth, "Oh no!" He looked so worried that Dean thought Lola was going to cry, "No it was joke, your sweet ass is perfect."

"I was worried Dean, I don't know how I would have fixed it." Now the other two were looking behind them turning in circles to get a better look, Mini staggered a little, "We have cracks also Dean are you sure they don't need to be fixed?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I mean you guys go to the bathroom right?"

They looked at each other and then back to Dean, "We don't eat." Rahmi raised his hand, "I have to do something…I tasted your sandwich."

Dean looked out the window desperate for Sam to come back and take over, he changed a ton of baby diapers and potty trained Sam but a five foot tall angel pixie was a different matter.

"Dean, tell me what to do."

Dean looked at the desperate look on his face, "Crap…I mean damn …crap again ok come on." He brought Rami to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet, "Ok go."

Dean stood outside the door with his arms folded and until he heard a splash, Rami called out, "Dean something happened…what should I do I'm scared!"

Dean groaned and dropped his head, "Don't move I'm coming in."

….

Sam came in and the two sat on the bed watching him quietly still a bit scared of the huge man. Sam opened the box and pored three glasses of milk, he held up a beer, "You don't drink this." Mini eyed the amber bottle, "Why not?"

"I'll explain it when your brothers here, speaking of brother where did mine go?" They pointed to the bathroom, "Rahmi had to do something."

Sam looked in and Dean was showing Ramhi how to wipe his butt, "Ok you get some toilet paper," Rahmi grabbed a wad off the roll, "no your ass is itty bitty so couple sheets should do it."

Dean looked up and Sam was leaning in the doorway smiling at him, "Keep grinning Sammy, you get to show the other two…in fact get them over here to watch so we don't have to do this three times."

Sam brought the other brothers over and they watched, "Alright after you eat food at some point you're going to have to poop…angels don't poop but apparently pixie elfin whatever do so lucky you you're going to have to do number two." Dean leaned Rahmi forward and showed him how.

Rahmi threw his arms in the air and smiled, "I did it, I wiped my butt!" He hopped off and Dean double checked. Sam gagged, "Seriously Dean…gross."

"Hey they don't have pants remember, I don't want chocolate doughnuts all over the furniture. Ok big boy time for a baby wipe," he handed him one and Rahmi used it and held it up, "Is that good?" Sam started gagging and left the bathroom.

Dean dropped it in the toilet and flushed, "You don't show it everyone! This is personal business, you guys got this now? You do it right or you can't eat. Ok now this is super important, you wash your hands."

…..

After the ordeal which was harder on Dean than Rahmi they sat on the beds eating pizza, the brothers shared a big slice nibbling more than eating big bites, they also shared a glass of milk.

Sam and Dean sat together watching them as they ate and polished off a six pack, "So any idea what to do with them Sam?"

"No, we can't leave them alone Dean, you had to teach Rahmiel how to wipe his butt, this is starting from scratch."

"They have shorter names now, Rahmi, Mini and Lola." Sam watched them tickling each other and giggling, "Suits them just fine."

Dean whispered in his brother's ear, "Maybe tonight we can fool around after they fall asleep; all this rescuing got me excited." Sam started kissing his brothers neck until Dean stopped him, "Sam look."

The three were sitting on the edge of the bed watching.

TBC


	4. Truck Stop Pie

Castiel appeared at the pines, and found Leo lying on the dirt path in front of the cabin. He was in deplorable condition after a sound beating from Aquila.

His hazel eyes fluttered open when Castiel lifted him and appeared in the cabin putting the angel on the bed. "Aquila left me alive to give you a message…"

"Don't speak until I heal you."

Leo was slashed so many times with the gladius angel blade that he was slow to heal. Castiel held him across his lap and ran his hands over the wounds until the angels body arched violently then fell back.

The wounds slowly healed and Castiel was a bit shocked at how long it took. Apparently Aquila had a superior blade, it looked older than any Castiel had ever seen.

Leo groaned rolling on his side, "You were so brave Leo…my good soldier."

"I did it for you Captain…are the little ones safe now?"

"I left them with the hunters; I trust they will take good care of the brothers."

….

The three sat there watching them curiously, Sam pointed to the other bed, "Go to bed now, Dean and I are going to have big person time."

Mini pointed to Sam, "You're the biggest so you must be in charge." Sam liked that idea, "Yeah I am in charge…I'm the top."

"Bullshit Sammy!"

Rahmi crawled over next to Dean and stroked his hair with a delicate hand, "It's alright Dean, I've have angels bigger than Sam rape me and I heal up but it hurts."

Dean wasn't sure what to say to that statement, it was sad and the worst part was Rahmi said it like it was expected and normal, "Ok time for you guys to go to bed, come on Master Sam help me."

Sam and Dean put them to bed, the three instinctively curled up on the bed linking limbs in a bid for safety as they slept.

Deans tongue ran over his lips as Lola stretched in his sleep and arched his back a moment, the plump, perfect cock rolled across his hip as he settled, _"Ok Winchester you are officially creepy…lookin' at them all naked and…"_

"Dean, are you listening?"

"What…yeah sure something about visiting a farm or a barn."

Sam gave him a shove, "I said my arm hurts, I got a big bruise on it can you look?" He pulled off his shirt and Dean examined the huge bruise extending from Sam's arm to his back. Dean planted few kisses on the bruised spots, "My poor baby Sammy …you want me to make it all better?"

Sam grabbed Deans hand and stuck it between his legs, "It hurts here too…it's all swollen." Dean gave his dick a squeeze than prodded between his cheeks with a finger, "Oh you're all tight, I better fix that."

Sam stripped and did an awkward little dance back to the bed climbing on top of Dean wiggling around, he slapped his brothers abs with his erection, "Oh this really hurts Dean I need you to kiss it and lick it until the swelling goes down then you can massage my tight…."

A little voice came out of nowhere, "Sam did you get hurt?" Sam and Dean turned their heads and saw three pairs of eyes glowing in the dark, amber, blue and green.

Sam grabbed a pillow and covered his crotch, "No I'm fine go back to sleep."

Another little voice said, "I have to poop…I can do it myself though." Mini crawled off the bed, "Oh I think that pizza made my belly hurt." He hurried to the bathroom and left the door open. The other two followed and Dean yelled, "He can do it by himself, Mini close the door."

Sam flopped on the bed next to Dean with the pillow jammed between his legs, "Ok we have to find better accommodations."

"Yeah like tomorrow."

….

Leo stood in front of his captain looking healthy again; he straightened his tie and eyed Castiels uniform. "What did your human wear when you took his body?"

"A suit and trench coat, I think I'd like it better than this. I feel awkward in this armor."

Leo nodded, "You do look uncomfortable, change."

Castiel was in the familiar suit and trench, "Better?"

"Yes. I need to tell you that Aquila said he won't stop looking for the whores…the bothers are his very favorite of all and he misses them terribly. I'm afraid the Winchesters volunteered for more than they bargained for. Captain I knew this would turn out very bad for everyone. I can't go back to Naomi, Aquila has gone to her by now and alerted the others about my involvement."

"I'm sorry Leo."

Leo watched out the cabin window as a bedraggled angel sentenced to Heavens version of Purgatory trudged down the road with a weapon over his back. "I suppose this is a step up from actual Purgatory. The Pines aren't so bad; we could live here together Castiel. I could think of worse things."

He noticed his advisor called him by his name instead of rank, "I need to help the Winchesters when they call for me Leo. Would you be alright here alone?"

"I suppose if I knew you were coming back to me."

Castiel became uncomfortable, "Leo you know I'm chaste, I promise nothing."

"I know Captain."

…..

Sam and Dean got up early and put each angel in one of Sam's flannel shirts, they hung down like ankle length dresses. "Ok are you guys ready? Its gravel out there and you don't have shoes, you want us to carry you?"

Mini smiled brightly, "It will be fine, gravel won't be so bad on our feet." Mini stuck out a little foot and touched the rocks with his toe, Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam snatched up two under each arm and Dean grabbed one and slung him over a shoulder.

They jogged to the Impala, Dean pulled open the backdoor and they dropped the three inside.

Sam and Dean hopped in and took off for a truck stop diner on the highway where they could refuel, eat and make a solid plan.

….

Lola leaned over the seat when they pulled in, "Sam where are we? I smell good things like foods."

"It's a truck stop diner and that's food your smelling not foods, it's not…never mind, you three stay here and we'll bring you back something."

Dean leaned over and looked at them sitting there in the massive flannel shirts, "Ok does anyone need to pee or poop?" They all shook their heads no, "Awesome, be good and I'll get some pancakes for you guys. Sammy leave a crack in the window for them."

…..

Dean rubbed his hands together and smiled as the waitress set the plate in front of him, "Look at that omelet with extra sausage!"

Sam got his full stack with fresh fruit, "Hey can you get us three short stacks to go with…Dean do you think we should give them any sausage?"

Dean stopped mid bite, "Sam come on I don't know how that would even work, I've seen those little buttholes of theirs it's like…"

Sam smacked his boot against Deans, "Not cock sausage, breakfast sausage."

"I don't know Sam it's a long drive to the cabin and what if they have to poop or get their greasy little mitts all over the back of my car."

The waitress looked out the window facing the parking lot and frowned, "Is that you Impala out front?"

Dean didn't bother to look, "Yeah that's my baby."

"Well two of your kids are alone in the back seat and the third one is over by that semi talking to a couple of truckers….you are one shitty dad. I'll go get your short stacks."

…

Mini was staring up at the two burly men, "So you drive these big vehicles all over the world?" They looked at each other then down at the young, cute blonde with the bare feet and the oversized shirt.

One whispered to the other and they both laughed, the man with the missing front tooth answered, "Yeah sure we drive these all over the world…say would you like to go for a ride? I'll let you play with my stick shift."

Mini looked over to the car and nervously bit his nail, "No I can't, I don't know you. I just wanted to see your truck."

He started to leave but one of them grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up, "I think I'm going to show you the sleeping cab in mine." He reached under the shirt and felt Mini up, "Holy crap it's a boy!"

Mister missing tooth shrugged, "Who cares he's got a couple holes that need filling."

They started to head toward the truck cab until Dean yanked Mini way and Sam slammed one of the trucker's heads into nearest stretch of concrete.

Mini wrapped his legs around Deans waist and hugged his neck, Dean found himself sort of rocking him as he watched his brother beat down both men. "Sammy you need any help?"

Sam kicked one in the ass as he ran for his semi, "No, one is just pulling out and this asshole was just leaving." Sam kicked and shoved him all the way to his truck, "You ever touch anyone like that again I'll track you down and rip your balls off!"

The man staggered to the door, "Hey alright I'm going!"

…

Sam watched him leave and by the time he got back Dean had the angels all corralled in a big booth in the restaurant eating pancakes with sausage and fruit.

Sam and Dean ate slowly to match the brothers slow pace, they nibbled and tasted then commented in whispers. They watched as the trio fed each other and when Rahmi licked and then bit the end off a sausage link fed to him by Lola.

Dean was worried his dick would tip the table over it as he saw the pink tongue dart out to clean a bit of grease.

The waitress bent down and smiled at the three of them, "Well I'm glad you're…" she looked at Sam and Dean, "what are you to them?"

Dean raised an eyebrow gave her a hard stare, "Not that it's any of your business but we are their brothers…I'm too young to be their dad."

She lifted her cat eye glasses and looked at Sam and Dean, "Oh sure I see the resemblance, anyway I'm glad your bothers here brought you in to eat, poor little things like you sitting in a car alone and without shoes even!"

Rahmiel pointed to her rhinestone clip on earrings, "I like your ear fancies." Lola pointed to her lips, "I like your lip paint." Mini stuck out his foot, "If I had shoes I'd get ones like yours."

The waitress shook her head at the hunters, "No shoes…terrible."

Sam watched her leave and then covered his face and groaned, "What a day and it's not even ten yet."

….

They settled their bill and before they left the waitress handed a bag to Mini, "Here honey there are three pieces of pie for the road and there's a little surprise in there."

Dean took the bag, "Hey I like pie!"

The waitress snatched it back and handed it to Mini, "You should have thought of that before you let them run around a truck lot and go barefoot."

….

Dean was grumbling about no pie on the way to the cabin, Lola leaned over the seat and set two of the pie containers down, "We only need one." His lips were painted a cherry red, and he kissed Sam and then Dean on the cheek, "She gave us lip paint."

Dean glanced in the mirror at the three of them carefully applying lipstick on each other and he realized they looked very happy. He nudged Sam, "Look at them Sammy."

Sam looked back and the three were sharing a piece of raspberry pie, eating it with their fingers, He leaned over and whispered to Dean, "I think we need to keep them…at least for awhile. Who else would take care of them?"

Dean pulled onto the long winding road into the forest about a half hour from the cabin, "Just you and me Sam…Castiel much have picked us for a reason."

TBC


	5. Firelight Wings

They pulled down the long gravel drive hidden from the road and up to the cabin, Lola whispered to his brothers, "This looks like The Pines, I don't want to be here."

Sam and Dean got out and started unloading bags, Dean rapped on the window and motioned for them to get out but they sat there wide eyed and silent.

"Come on this is your new home, what's wrong?"

Dean opened the door and held out his hand, "It's alright; this isn't The Pines I promise…there are pines but not the place you're thinking of."

Mini bravely got out first and motioned for his brothers who followed.

…..

"Dean there's one bed."

Dean tossed pillows on the big old couch, "You three sleep on the couch, Sam and I get the bed."

They got the electricity going and the water running clear again. It was a nice evening so Sam started a fire and they roasted hotdogs showing the angels how to cook them on a stick.

Sam and Dean sat back and watched them squatting near the fire, "We have to get them tooth brushes and stuff…Sam I don't even know if they have permanently white teeth and minty breath or not. I think we need to sit down and ask them some questions."

Rahmi was perched on a log eating marshmallows, his long black hair covering his face. The dirty flannel shirt was on the ground now, Sam thought he looked like an exotic little wild boy. He looked up at Sam with his mouth full of the sticky treats and stuck out the bag toward Sam thinking he did something wrong.

"No its fine you can have them, Dean and I want to talk to the three of you." Rahmi motioned his brothers over and they all sat on the log quietly.

Mini brushed his brother's hair off his face as they waited for Sam and Dean to do the talking.

Sam nodded to his brother and Dean started the questioning, "Can you tell us more about what you did up there, who might want you back badly enough to come here sniffing around?"

Lola plucked at the flannel nervously, "The captain told you…you saw them, the ones that use us."

Dean sat on the ground and leaned against the log sitting lower than them so they felt less threatened, "I know but humor me ok? If you repeat something don't worry about it."

Sam did the same as Dean but he was still pretty tall, he patted his lap and Lola sat on it, "Feel better?"

Lola hugged Sam and nodded, "I feel safe with you."

The other two sat close to the hunters and Mini did the talking, "We are half breed whores, you know that. Half angel and some of them say elves or pixies. We had the ears," Mini pulled back his long hair showing his elegant pointed ear, "and the beauty of pixies and high elfin beings."

Sam was mesmerized with the up close Lola, Sam traced his features gently and admired the big green eyes, fine boned features and cupids bow lips, "Dean they look like tiny, "Lord of the Rings" elves don't they."

Dean sighed, "Yeah so hot, you know it's the only reason I watched those movies. Your right Sam, Mini looks like a pocket sized Legolas. But they have wings so I'd say pixie, can we see your wings?"

Lola pulled off the shirt and leaned forward, "Look at my back…it's a secret."

Two small slits appeared, Sam and Dean examined them closely, Dean ran his finger over one of them and it gaped slightly showing smooth pink edges slightly moist.

He looked up at Sam, they were both thinking the same thing. The slits looked erotic and the urge to explore further was stopped when the small wings slowly came through the widening slits until they were fully extended.

Sam had a wicked thought about the wing slits then shook it off.

Lola stood up and flexed them as the feathers fluffed out. As the firelight caught the iridescent glow Sam and Dean stood and started touching them gently, the snow white feathers covered in the fine dragonfly wing lacing was stunning.

Sam gave the being a huge smile, "They are so beautiful…better than angel wings by a mile!"

The other two encouraged by Sam's kind words also let theirs emerge, they let out little moans of pleasure as the wings flexed and slowly flapped in the night breeze. Mini hopped around taking off three feet at a time in the air until he rose above the Winchesters.

Rahmi and Lola followed until all three were suspended in one spot with their wings keeping them up. Dean's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, "Hey how far can you guys fly…do you appear here and there like angels?"

Mini vanished and appeared on the cabin porch; he waved and called out to them, "Only short distances, the same with our wings."

Rahmi lifted a few more feet and then slowly sank to the ground, "They made us so we couldn't escape. We are inferior whores made for only pain and intercourse," he wiped his eyes, "even our healing is so slow compared to a real angel."

Dean couldn't resist picking him up and the wings vanished quickly, "Hey I think you three are so much more awesome than angels! You have you own bodies, cooler wings and your just sweet. Angels are arrogant assholes from what I've seen."

Sam caught Lola as he landed and the little being giggled, "Ok so tell us who we need to watch for."

Lola stopped giggling immediately, "The Elite Guard and high angels up to the ones in suits like Leo. Aquila wants us especially Rahmi, he can withstand the most pain and Aquila was so mean to him…he said he loves Rahmi but I think he isn't able to love at all."

Mini appeared and whispered, "Don't say his name anymore Lola he might hear you."

Dean changed the subject to lighter topics as the three began to panic, "Alright so we established you like food but it makes you poop…"

The three started to giggle and Dean was satisfied they forgot about Aquila, "You drink liquids and pee and your pretty clean. Do you brush your teeth and take bathes?"

The three looked at each other and Rahmi pointed to his white teeth, "No our teeth are always nice because they made us to stay pretty at all times so they are clean but we love bathing."

Mini became excited, "Oh you have a bathtub in the cabin and we want to take a bath!"

….

An hour later the three were jammed into the giant claw foot bathtub together in a mountain of bubbles shampooing each other's hair. Sam and Dean watched them a few minutes than ran to the bedroom stripping quickly and tumbling in a fight for dominance.

Sam sucked his brother's nipples as Dean rutted against him, "Sammy I'm going to hell…I watched them washing each other and I almost shot a load in my jeans…so wrong!"

Sam pulled off an engorged nub, "So wrong Dean but I just wanted to do things to them…dirty fun things," Sam groaned, "I'm so horny," he rubbed against his brothers cock both of them on edge. It ended quickly as both were lost in a fantasy of little angels.

…..

Afterward Sam and Dean lay in bed kissing lazily and having a beer together. Lola, Mini and Rahmi came out of the bathroom and in the bedroom. All three were wet and naked, Mini rubbed his arms, "It's very cold can we sleep with you?"

Dean got up and found an extra quilt in the closet, "Here you go, the fireplace is roaring so you should be ok."

They walked out as Sam admired their little rosy butts pink from the hot water, "Yeah I'm going to hell with you Dean."

….

Castiel appeared in the middle of the night and stood there watching the three sleeping together huddled under the quilt. The fire was dying and he waved his hand, it caught again and blazed.

Lola opened his eyes and whispered, "Captain."

The angel put his finger to his lips and Lola watched him kneel down, "Speak softly, don't wake the hunters…how are you?"

Lola slipped out from under the blanket and sat on the floor next to Castiel, "Very good, they gave us food and we learned to poop and wipe our butts. We had a fire and marshmallows, hot dogs and milk, they listen to us and don't make us feel silly or worthless at all."

Lola started to cry quietly and the angel pulled him on his lap, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy…really happy Captain, it was the first time I was allowed to fly tonight and I felt very free, it was the best night of my life. Perhaps if I fly more I could fly further and my wings will be stronger."

Castiel saw a slight change in the angel, he had just a touch of confidence but he had to tell Lola the truth, "You know they are looking for you Lofiel."

"My name is Lola now, Dean gave it to me. He said it is called a nickname and it makes me special."

"Oh I see…very pretty."

Lola shifted on his lap and kissed the angels lips, his tongue darted out and slid over Castiels teeth, "Open your mouth Captain so I can kiss you." Castiel hesitated.

Lola tried again and this time his tongue touched the angels and twined slowly with the captains for just a moment, he withdrew and smiled at Castiel, "Do you want to me make you feel good?"

"No, Leo is all alone and we need to decide what to do…Aquila might be here on earth right now. I can't stop him if I can't find him, tell me when he comes and I will try to help, I won't let them take you back."

Lola played with a button on the angel's trench coat, "Sam and Dean will protect us Captain, take care of yourself, I love you."

Castiel held out his hand and three robes appeared, "Here, you need these." He hugged Lola and vanished.

….

Castiel appeared at the cabin and before Leo could say a word he was pushed back on the bed as Castiel kissed him. Leo felt a tongue slid into his mouth and the hazel eyes shot open wide.

When the kiss was over Leo was almost breathless, "Why did you do that?"

"I just learned how…was it good?"

"Yes!"

Castiel sat up and straightened his tie, "I suppose I should see Naomi and get this over with."

TBC


	6. Pink Glitter Chucks

Dean woke up to Sam on top of him, "Sam I can't breathe!"

Sam rolled off and yawned, "Well we better make them breakfast."

They heard a crash from the little kitchen and when Sam and Dean got there the three were trying to make pancakes from a mix. Mini ran over and held up his hands, "Sorry we spilled things, it was a surprise…please will you go out and come back later and act surprised?"

Dean looked at the disaster of cooking oil dripping down the counter and baking mix all over, "Its ok, let's get breakfast somewhere and then we can hit the thrift store and see if we can't find you some clothes."

Sam stared down at Mini's dirty, sore feet, "Dean we can't buy them shoes at a thrift store."

"Fine we can get them shoes at a regular store."

…..

They pulled up in front of the mall and Dean dropped Sam off with the three of them all wearing some of Sam's clean flannel shirts with the sleeves rolled up but the trio looked like orphans with their bare feet and legs.

A couple stopped and the woman glared at Sam, "Why don't those kids have shoes?" Before Sam could answer the man chimed in, "That's child neglect!" They both eyed Sam and then left.

A group of teenage girls stopped to look at them. They all babbled questions directed at Sam and not them, "Oh my god they are sooo cute! How old are they like twelve or something… are they triplets…why don't they have shoes on…they have pointed ears!"

One of them pinched Lola on the ear and he squeaked at the pain but didn't do anything to stop her. He was made to be docile and not fight, Sam pushed her hand away, "Hey stop touching him, go away."

The group moved on after the girl mumbled something about Sam being an asshole. Sam rubbed the red tip on Lola's ear and then made sure their hair was covering their ears, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, she pinched me Sam."

"I know but you can tell people to stop doing things if you don't want them to do it."

Lola shook his head, "No I'm not allowed."

Sam sighed and bent down on his level, "It's ok, I'm here for you guys. No more ear pinching on my watch."

"Thank you Sam!"

….

Dean leaned over the counter and smiled at the woman with the tightly wound bun and everything else from the looks of her, he hitched his thumb over to a bench in the store where the three angels were sitting, "My brothers need some shoes…cool ones."

She looked over at them sitting next to the giant, "They aren't wearing any."

"Exactly that's why we're here…shoes, anything else obvious you need help with?"

She brushed past Dean and bent down to measure their feet, "well you all take the same size," she looked at them with their delicate features and long beautiful heads of hair, "Would you like girls or boys shoes?"

The sales woman had gotten a brief glimpse under Mini's shirt when she was bent over and knew they weren't kids and definitely male but they appeared so androgynous she didn't know what they wanted. She pointed to a huge wall of shoes, "Pick out what you like, I can help you choose."

Mini saw them and he thought his heart would burst, there sitting on a box were a pair of glitter pink chucks, "Could I get those?"

Dean picked them up and examined them, "These are girl shoes and your boys pick some classic black chucks."

Lola had on red high heels in a ladies size 5; he walked around carefully in them then up to Dean and balanced on one foot, "These are pretty."

Dean looked down at his shapely little leg, "Sam I like these."

"No…no high heels, Dean stop being a pervert."

Dean elbowed Sam and chuckled, "He wouldn't have to walk in them just point those suckers toward the ceiling while he gets that little ass tapped."

The sales woman helping Rahmi try on some black chucks looked up at Dean, "What a disgusting thing to say!"

Rahmi beamed with happiness as he stuck out his feet, "I love them."

One grueling hour later they left with a pair of normal black chucks and hiking boots each, Dean let them also each pick out a pair of weird shoes as Sam called them. Mini got his pink glitter high tops, Lola got his red high heels and Rahmi opted for a pair of yellow wellies. The hunters sprung for a dozen pair of socks for them and blew the budget.

…

They sat in the food court, Lola and Rahmi wearing black chucks and Mini in his glitter pink high tops.

Rahmi was perched on his chair like a little raven eating pizza. Sam and Dean were talking about angel repelling spells when a mall security guard stopped at the table, "Hey, tell your kid to sit on that chair and cover up!"

Sam looked over and Rahmi's junk was showing, "Oh god…Rahmi sit normal!"

He immediately did as he was told and finished his pizza as quietly as he could.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell."

He flinched when Sam went to touch him.

…..

Aquila slammed his fist on the Naomi's desk, "I want my whores…I want Rahmiel the most that one is mine. Castiel and Leo along with two humans took them to The Pines and vanished!"

Naomi wouldn't admit it but she was always slightly intimidated by the Elite Guard, she had more power and control over the flow of things than they did but angels like Aquila were unpredictable and worse protected against disciplinary action. Not on paper but it was an unspoken rule they had privileges.

Aquila was the master, the lanista, he trained all of the Elite Guard in his facilities. They were used for games and entertainment but also played an important role as the ones that would do what the other angels wouldn't.

Naomi thought of them as frat boys with special ops skills.

All the angels were prone to war and violence in some way but if it could be avoided angels generally did. The Elite Guard thrived on bloodshed and inflicting pain.

Naomi looked at Castiel, "Is all of this true?"

"No."

Aquila sputtered, "What?! You and Leo did it!"

Castiel seemed set in stone, "Prove it."

"You killed my men there isn't any witnesses except for me, you little …"

Castiel turned to the huge angel and stared up at him, "You don't frighten me Aquila…you're a bully and beast. You have no honor or dignity and the thought of you having any sort of contact with those little whores is horrifying."

Leo smiled slightly and felt the urge to kiss the Captain again.

Aquila leaned toward Naomi, "Make him talk, I want Rahmiel back or I'll fuck Castiel and then Leo instead."

Naomi didn't flinch, "My hands are tied Aquila, it's your word against theirs…if you want the whores back then please by all means go get them but I have other things more important to worry about than the state of your dick."

Aquila towered over the captain and growled, "I'm not through with you or your lover. I'm taking my best hunters and we are going to find them."

…

Mini held his stomach, "I have to poop Dean, I ate a whole slice of pizza."

Dean pointed to the clothing store, "Take those two in Sammy I'll bring baby Legolas to the can."

He brought Mini into the men's room and pointed to a stall, "Go."

Mini stepped inside pulled up his shirt and sat down staring at Dean, the hunter went to shut the door and Mini panicked, "I don't want to be alone Dean please come in here."

Dean sighed and stepped in locking the door behind him, he turned away and waited as Mini sang a song Dean assumed he was making up as he went along, the voice was soft and actually quite pretty.

"Once we were lost in a dark forest glen,

But Sam and Dean gave us our sunshine again,

When others said we were worthless and bad,

Our heroes told us not to be sad,

Now we are happy and free as can be,

Life is so good for my brothers and me…"

Dean couldn't help it, he had instant tears in his eyes and wiped them away with the tail of his shirt. That was the moment Dean knew he would personally slaughter anything or anyone that tried to hurt them ever again.

The touching moment was ruined by a splash, "Dean I pooped but there's there more pizza in there, it won't come out yet."

Dean still had his back to Mini, "Well don't forget to wipe."

He heard the paper roll and a little grunt, "I'm done." Dean turned around and Mini had his butt stuck out, "Do you want to check?"

Dean got out a baby wipe and handed it to him, "Just get your adorable little button clean and go wash your hands. You're going to have to start going in stalls by yourself, I'll get you a pack of wipes of your own."

When they stepped out several men were there either peeing or washing their hands and had heard the conversation and Mini's little song, Dean blushed with embarrassment wondering what they thought he was doing in there.

"Alright remember to wash your hands good."

Mini didn't see a knob, "Just stick your hand under there and the water starts on its own."

Mini waved his hands under the faucet and the water came, he shouted, "Magic!" he bent over awkwardly to wash and Dean gave him a boost on his knee.

Mini was still wearing Sam's shirt and no underwear, "Mini giggled and looked back at Dean, "Good thing I used a baby wipe, right Dean otherwise you would have a chocolate doughnut on your jeans."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle over the comment, "You're a real comedian aren't you big boy."

Dean pointed to the big button on the air dryer, "Ok now push that." Mini pushed it but when the air started blowing and the noise began he screamed and ran out the door.

Dean chased after him as he dodged through people slipping in and out easily and then vanishing. "Mini…Mini!" Dean ran into the clothing store where Sam had a stack of clothes picked out already and they were trying on more.

Rahmi was hopping around in boxer shorts after he ripped open a package and tried them on, "Look Dean my bits are covered up!"

Lola looked around with a worried expression, "Oh where is Mini?"

Dean whispered to Sam, "He got away…keep them busy while I search for him." Before Sam could say anything Dean was off searching for Mini.

…

Mini wandered the mall now lost and scared without Dean, people looked curiously at the petite blonde in the giant flannel shirt and pink glitter chucks but no one stopped to help him.

He wandered into a kitchen store and asked the lady behind the counter for help, "I need to find Dean…do you know where he is?"

"Go to the information desk."

Mini looked up at the person waiting behind him, " I don't know what that is."

"Read the map out there kid I'm in a hurry."

He walked over to the mall map and didn't understand it.

Finally Mini made his way to the food court and sat by the fountain. He decided a human's indifference was almost as bad as an angel's cruelty.

Mini felt self conscious about his ears and finger combed his hair over them to make sure they were covered then noticed how everyone else was dressed and tugged down the shirt he was wearing.

Mini thought he spotted Dean and got up, "Dean I'm over here!" When the stranger turned around his heart sank. The little elfin angel began to cry.

A young woman with a baby in a stroller stopped and sat next to him, "Are you ok?"

Mini shook his head no.

She pulled out her phone and handed it to him, "Is there someone you can call to come and get you…how old are you?"

Mini turned the cell phone around in his hands and touched the buttons, "I don't know how old I am," he held up the cell phone, "what is this?"

The young mother had no intention of getting sucked into anything that day but she heard him crying and thought he or she, because the woman wasn't quite sure, lost and alone in a mall was dangerous and tragic.

"Hey do you want some ice cream?"

Mini nodded, even though he wasn't sure what it was.

She came back with two cones and handed one to him, the young mother held out her hand but Mini just stared at it curiously, "My name is Beth…I like your chucks, they are very cool."

Mini kissed her hand, "Thank you Beth, my name is Mini. Sam and Dean bought me these, what does "Cool" mean?"

Beth licked her thumb and wiped ice cream off his lip, "It means they are very pretty just like you."

….

Dean finished the upper level and was working his way through the ground floor and spotted the food court, then saw Mini eating ice cream by the fountain with a woman and her baby.

Relief washed over Dean, he tried to approach as casually as possible and sat next to Mini. The angel squealed happily and grabbed Dean, "Dean you found me!"

He had chocolate ice cream around his lips, Mini stuck out the cone, "It's called ice cream Dean, it's very good but be careful because it's also cold."

Dean spit on a handkerchief and started rubbing Mini's mouth, "No thanks champ you have it."

The young mother got up to leave, "So you're his brother or…"

"Yeah I'm his big brother, thanks for the ice cream and sitting with him…oh I can pay you for the ice cream."

She smiled down at Mini, "No it was my treat."

Mini hugged her before she left, "Thank you, you are a kind human and your baby human is very cute." Mini touched the babies face and the infant gave the elfin angel a toothless grin.

She smoothed his hair with her fingers, "Thanks sweetheart, you watch yourself out there, no more wandering around without your brother. On impulse she whipped out a pen and wrote her phone number on a napkin then handed it to Mini, "Call me if you get lost again Mini." Beth had no idea why she was compelled to do that but somehow it felt like the right thing to do.

She walked away pushing the stroller and vanished into the crowd.

….

Aquila looked at himself in the mirror as he finished tucking in his chambray shirt, one of his angels admired him, "You look very normal…handsome even."

"I just want to get the whores back without attracting attention to us."

At six feet four inches tall, built like a mountain and handsome as a movie star there was no way Aquila was not going to attract attention but he was going to try his best.

The angel wrapped his arms around Aquila's waist and kissed his neck, "Why do you need these whores when I will give you any pleasure you could ever want?"

Aquila grabbed his wrists and jerked his hands off, "Because I like them, they are tiny and tight, when I beat them they cry and beg for me to stop and it makes me excited. I believe I love Rahmiel…will you do all that for me?"

The angel stepped back and lowered his head, "No, but it doesn't sound much like love. Aquila I could love you but I don't desire pain."

Aquila snorted in disgust, "Just as I thought, a coward like the rest."

….

Dean clutched Mini's hand tightly as they walked, "You had me worried Mini, don't ever run away from me again."

"I was scared…sorry Dean I won't." He stopped and stuck out his foot, "Beth said my chucks were cool…that means pretty."

Dean thought he was going to need an insulin shot, "Yeah she was right, you picked out very cool shoes."

They made their way to the escalator and Mini tried to step on it several times until Dean picked him up. Feeling the arms around his neck was comforting to the hunter.

People stared at them but Dean decided he just didn't give a crap.

TBC


	7. Tangled

He took Deans hand as they walked back to the clothing store, Dean glanced down at him and was relieved to see Mini smiling again.

"Are you ok then Mini? I was pretty worried about you, that was just a hand dryer it wouldn't have hurt you….you really hand me worried."

Mini kissed the back of Dean's hand, "Sorry Dean I got scared, I'm not very brave."

"I think your pretty damn brave; you take care of your brothers don't you?"

"That's not brave though."

Dean stopped and crouched in front of him, "I think it's the bravest thing a person can do especially when you're scared. Now let's get you some outfits and cheer you up."

…

Sam was sitting between Rahmi and Lola on a bench surrounded by shopping bags; the angels were wearing little jeans and t shirts now. They both got up and hugged their brother.

"Sorry Sam, thanks for waiting."

"Its fine, they took forever. I got Mini duplicates of everything they got only in different colors plus they each wanted to pick out one outfit by themselves…um…let me just say it was pretty funny."

Dean gave Mini a little slap on the butt, "Ok big guy get in there and pick out your special outfit."

Dean felt like Richard Gere in "Pretty Woman" sitting there while Mini tried on all sorts of things and then settled on one but wouldn't show Dean, he said it was a surprise just for him.

Dean knew he picked it out in the women's petites section and couldn't help but feel curious and a bit excited.

…

They got back to the cabin by dark and the brothers sat in the living room showing each other all their new clothes.

Sam watched them strip naked then carefully put everything in a pile, "Aren't you going to wear any of them?"

Lola shook his head, "No Sam, they are very special. We don't want to get them dirty."

Sam watched the little brunette bend over and carefully arrange his new socks, "Well nude is good to…anyway supper will be ready soon. We have an empty dresser you guys can put your clothes in."

…..

Sam and Dean were busy making hamburger patties and cutting up vegetables, Dean nodded toward Mini who was telling his brothers all about the mall bathroom, "He sang me a song Sam…in the mall bathroom while he was going."

Sam pressed the burgers into the large cast iron skillet and washed his hands, "Really, how does he sing?"

"Good, he has a sweet little voice. Clear and pretty…it was sad and happy at the same time."

Dean wiped his eyes as he was cutting onions, Sam handed him a dish towel to wipe his eyes, "Are you crying or is it the onions?"

Dean sighed, "Sammy I know we didn't sign up for babysitting but I've decided for sure we have to take care of them…I just don't know what do. What happens when we need to hunt or do anything for that matter?"

"Maybe Cas will figure something out Dean, don't worry. I wanted to talk about us though."

"What about us?"

Sam sat across from his brother and handed him a beer, "This relationship of ours…"

"Oh come on Sam can't we just enjoy what we got and not analyze it to death?" Dean took a long draw on the bottle and set it down, "Do you want me to tell you I love you? I love you Sam you know that…what else is there to talk about?"

Sam peeled the label off his bottle slowly and dropped it in a little pile, "I left Stanford to find dad and we just lost him again. I lost Jess and then we had that first night together in that snowstorm…what do we do now? You're my brother so where can this even go for us."

"Oh sorry Sam I didn't know you wanted a wife and kids, a picket fence and a normal life. I guess I'm fucking that up for you, sorry your girlfriend died and you're stuck with me now."

Dean stood abruptly and stomped out the front door into the night. Sam followed him while the three angels watched now feeling scared at the outburst and unsure about their own futures with the hunters.

….

Dean was picking up brush around the cabin and tossing it on the burn pile when Sam touched his arm, "That was a shitty thing you said about Jess."

"Get the hell away from me Sam, you don't want this then fine just say it before it gets too hard to let go of you…I'll go back to banging bar whores and you can go to college and find a nice normal life ok?"

Dean shoved him and Sam shoved back, in seconds they began hitting each other and not holding back.

Mini walked out and tried to get their attention, he was just in his pink glitter high tops and Sam's big shirt for comfort, "Excuse me…please…"

Sam was sitting on top of Dean now ready to punch him again, he whipped his head around and snapped, "What!?"

The little blonde bowed his head, "I'm sorry…the pan is smoking, what do we do?"

Sam got up and went back inside.

Mini walked over to Dean and held out his hand, "Do you need help?"

Dean sat up and wiped a bubble of blood from his nostril, "No I'm fine…thanks."

Mini crouched down, his blue eyes shined as if a light were behind them, "Are you fighting because of us, I know you didn't want us and Castiel made you…"

"Hey no it's not about you guys, Sam and I are brothers and here on Earth that stuff is a lot more complicated when you step over that line and sleep together. It's called incest and it's supposed to be wrong…most people say you go to hell for stuff like that."

"Oh, well we are part angel and my brothers and I make love to each other. When you need comfort, love and gentleness from someone and there isn't anyone else you can trust then I don't think that's bad."

Dean reached out in the darkness somehow feeling it was better that way and held his face; he wanted to kiss him but got up instead and took Mini's hand then went back inside.

…

Sam had new hamburgers cooking now and they were almost done, he put cheese on top and then took them out to toast the buns in the skillet.

Lola looked at the platter of meat and poked one of the burgers with his finger, "What are those?"

"Hamburgers…well cheese burgers."

Rahmi looked up at Sam's bloody, bruised face, "Are you angry with us?"

Sam took the buns off, put the burgers together and made sure he turned off the stove this time, "No, why would you think that?"

"Because we made things very bad for you, Aquila won't let us go ever especially me. If he finds us he will kill you and then torture us," Rahmi stared down at the floor, "he might take me away from my brothers and then I would want to be extinguished because I couldn't live without them."

Lola tugged on Sam's sleeve, "Promise if he comes for us you and Dean will use your angel blade on us."

"No I'd never do that and Dean wouldn't either! We've handled demons before so I'm sure Aquila dies just like any other thing we hunt…don't worry no one is going to die."

…..

Sam and Dean sat at the table but the three sat together on the couch in front of the fire holding hands. Dean cut a cheeseburger in three pieces and gave them a bag of marshmallows and a big glass of milk. They seemed to like sharing and he didn't see the point in separating their meals anymore.

Sam glanced up at Dean and then back to his plate, "Dean I don't want to fight…I only wanted to talk and it got out of hand. You have to know what it's like for me, everything has changed so much in a year and now this to top it all off."

"I know but stuff isn't easy for me either," Dean took his hand and rubbed the raw knuckles, "You have a hell of a punch Sammy."

Sam just blurted out what was bothering him, "I want to top you, I'm always the kid in your eyes but Dean it's different for me in the bedroom…I like the control and the thought of you being the boss doesn't do it for me."

"Can't we just be equal Sam, why does everything have to be all or nothing with you?"

"We would be sort of equal but I'd be the dominate one, hey if I do something that truly hurts your body and you hate it I'll stop I promise but I want to push the boundaries and I hope you're up for it."

Dean pushed his plate away feeling frustrated, "Never get you then? If I want to fuck you I can't…or what Sam, you're going to leave me?"

"You know I can't leave you Dean, not anymore. We have them to take care of them and I love you too much to leave."

….

Rahmi picked at the cheeseburger not feeling hungry at all, they had very sharp hearing and knew everything that was being said in the kitchen, "They don't want us anymore we made things bad for them."

Lola was the most sensitive and started to cry quietly, Mini pushed his hair off his ear and kissed it, "Don't cry Lola."

Rahmi looked over to the Winchesters, "Maybe they need us, they look very sad. They need a family, we could take care of them."

….

Aquila had the waitress from the truck stop pinned against the wall behind the restaurant, "And when did the whores leave?"

Her feet dangled as if she were a child, Aquila had her so terrified she couldn't speak and he slapped her. The crack was loud as her neck broke and the waitress's head fell to the side, he dropped her body disgusted with how easily humans died.

His right hand angel stepped up next to him and looked down at her, "You struck her too hard, now what do we do?"

Aquila shoved him against the wall and clamped a huge hand between his legs, "What else do you want to complain about Taliel?"

"Nothing, forgive me I didn't mean to complain, you were right to strike her dead."

Aquila released his grip, "I'm going to have you now, assume the position."

…..

Leo stared into Castiels blue eyes as he was talking, "Your vessel has beautiful eyes Captain."

Castiel frowned at his advisor, "Did you hear what I said?"

Leo kissed him hard and began fumbling with his clothing forgetting that he could easily undress without the bother, when Castiel pushed him away Leo cried out as if he were struck. "You kissed me Captain, why? If you don't want me then don't lead me down a dead end path."

"I do want you and its disturbing, this is not me Leo…I don't have those types of feelings. One of the innocents kissed me and I suddenly felt as if my body woke up and the urges are terrible."

Leo smiled, "Is that all? Then I thank the whore Castiel, those feelings and urges are normal. Perhaps you were dead inside and the kiss gave you a second life."

Naomi walked in and looked at them both noticing the tension, she knew exactly what it was and she didn't like it one bit.

…..

Dean laid there tensed and still angry feeling as if he were being pushed into something he wasn't sure he wanted just because of his fear of losing Sam again.

Sam settled carefully between his thighs and began kissing Dean until he turned his head away, "Sam this is gonna hurt pretty bad…your huge."

Dean felt a lubricated finger force its way inside and begin to fuck him slowly, Sam worked on his neck nipping and sucking to distract from the finger and then a second finger joined the first causing Dean to grunt, "Tonight Dean I'll only use my fingers."

"Ok Sam thanks."

When Sam was satisfied he gave as much as Dean would allow without hurting him he kissed him and thanked his brother for being a good boy then hugged Dean tightly and fell asleep.

…..

The next morning Dean woke to peppermint scented breath on his face and Mini pressed naked against him, the little angel's eyes were closed and his thumb was in his mouth sucking in his sleep.

Dean gently tucked the blonde hair behind the little pointed ears and watched as Mini knit his eyebrows together and whimpered; somewhere in his dreams the touch became something dark and fearful.

Dean pulled out the thumb from his mouth and Mini's eyes fluttered open, pale thick lashes rimmed the big blue eyes and Dean thought up close Mini was the perfect ideal of an angel.

"Dean…is it alright I slept with you?"

Dean slid a large hand down his back and over a cheek then squeezed, "Yeah its fine, I liked waking up this way."

Mini pressed his lips to Deans and this time Dean didn't push him away and kissed him back, "Why don't we get some breakfast big boy."

Dean sat up and yawned, he looked down at Sam who had Lola under one arm and Rahmi on his chest, all three were still asleep. Dean chuckled softly at the picture the three painted.

Sam looked like a sleeping lion and the two angels looked like kittens, Dean pulled out his phone and snapped a picture then showed it to Mini who giggled then clapped his hands over his mouth.

…

Dean was outside getting wood for the fireplace, the days were chilly now. Mini had one little log in his arms, his feet were bare and he was wearing one of Sam's many flannels again.

"Why don't you wear those nice clothes we got you?"

Mini shivered and pressed his knees together, his teeth chattered a bit, "Oh I want to save them for when we go out with the big people again."

Dean shook his head and smiled, "Man you guys are too damn cute."

Mini hopped inside and dropped the log in the fire place.

…..

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the angel on his chest and the one tucked under his arm, he had to pee but hated to wake them up so he laid there. Finally necessity forced him up as Rahmi rolled on top of his brother and Lola protested.

Sam shuffled to the bathroom and held his dick as he stared out the little window above the toilet. Dean was getting more wood with Mini who was still hopping around holding another little log. This time his wings were popped out and the sunshine made the feathers gleam from the fine lacing.

Sam felt if only they could sort out their tangled feelings and let things happen naturally there was a real shot at happiness for everyone in the little cabin.

Sam smiled as he watched Dean drop the arm full of logs and catch Mini in midair pulling him down by the ankle, the being fell back in Deans arms laughing as the hunter tickled his ribs.

TBC


	8. Passion Games

**(A reminder about the 3 angel elves, at five feet tall with very youthful bodies and minds, these forever pure beings are still sexually mature. I'll touch on their Elfin heritage as the story goes on.)**

Mini patted Dean's shirt pocket, "Dean, show them!"

"Show them what?"

"The thing on the talking thing you did, when we woke up you did that thing and there was a mirror of them!"

Dean patted the top of the excited little blondes head, "Well that made it super clear, you must mean my phone."

Dean pulled out his phone and brought up the picture he took of Sam and two of the brothers sleeping then showed it to them, Lola and Rahmi clapped their hands over their mouths and the two sets of eyes were so big Dean was worried they would pop out.

Mini pointed, "It's a mirror that holds a refection forever, it's a miracle!"

Dean snapped one of Mini and he thought the little angel was going to faint when he saw it, Sam starting laughing when they began chattering in some sort of language he wasn't familiar with, they sounded like little birds.

Rahmi took the phone and started taking pictures of his feet not knowing how to direct the camera.

Dean's phone rang, Rahmi squeaked and dropped it running for the door but Sam caught him around the waist holding him like a sack of potatoes, "Stop running away you guys, it's tough to find you again."

Rahmi hung there limply over Sam's big forearm, "Sorry Sam."

Dean answered it, "Yeah…no Sam and I are kind of busy…no," Dean sighed, "three people dead…crap. Look can I call you back?" Dean hung up, "I think we have to take this job Sammy."

Sam had his eyes closed hugging Rahmi like a big rag doll enjoying the warm comfort he gave off, "Why is the world going to end?"

"Maybe for us."

….

The scent of the whores ended at the clothing store at the mall for Aquila, after that it went cold. He killed three people trying to get information on their whereabouts but his rough handling of humans garnered nothing.

…

Naomi talked to Castiel privately, "I saw you and Leo, personal relationships will not be tolerated."

"We have no relationship I assure you, Leo is only my advisor."

Naomi stuck her finger in the captain's face, "Listen to me Castiel, captain or not I won't tolerate all the crap you put me though! I know you took those three whores…they are special, we can't make any more and now I have Aquila the ego driven monster angel on my ass. Do you know it is to have someone like that on your bad side?"

Castiel at that point couldn't have cared less about Naomi's level of discomfort, "The entire concept of an Elite Guard is shameful and unnecessary Naomi, they are from the old ways and why you tolerate them at all is beyond me."

Naomi gripped the edge of her desk tightly, "The Elite Guard has been here since the beginning…they perform tasks even I find distasteful but are necessary and they are protected. That's it Castiel, it's the way it is period. As for you and Leo, end it or I will, unless Aquila doesn't end him first. Make no mistake…he is going to kill Leo when he gets back and there isn't a single thing I can do about it."

Castiel leaned over the desk, "Leo is not a warrior he is management, if Aquila has an issue he can kill me or die trying because make no mistake, I will put him down like a rabid dog. It's time for a change in Heaven and even though I didn't want to get involved I am."

Naomi straightened her jacket and sat down, "It's your funeral…Captain."

….

Leo was waiting for Castiel and when he saw the captain he broke into a happy smile, "Captain what did she say?"

"Leo I need to put you somewhere safer…how would you feel about Earth, perhaps near the Winchesters. You could watch the little ones without them knowing it and Aquila would never think to look for you there."

Leo pressed his palm against Castiels cheek, "Will I see you?"

Castiel lowered his eyes, "Perhaps, I don't know."

"Promise me I will see you and I'll go."

"Yes I promise."

….

Sam listened to the recording of the three little angels speaking to each other. He tried to pinpoint the language and he realized it was something from another world altogether yet wasn't the language of the angels. Occasionally they would break into an extinct language like Gothic and from there used both dialects combined making it nearly impossible for Sam to understand any of it.

The more he studied them the less he knew, their hand movements all had a meaning but it was lost on Sam. Lola caught him watching again, "Sam would you like to ask us something?"

"How is it that you know so much but were so sheltered, you couldn't possibly have knowledge of any of the things you do."

Lola played with Sam's belt buckle and started to open it, "It's because we are all mixed up inside."

Sam took his hand away and secured his belt, "No, it's because you're remarkable."

Lola quickly opened Sam's belt with deft little hands and slid the zipper down before Sam could blink an eye, "You are a very big human all over, as big as the biggest angel."

Sam took a step back, "And you're little enough for me to rip in half…literally. You out of the three should stay pretty far away from my junk Lola, aren't you the sensitive one that doesn't heal quickly and takes pain the worst?"

"Yes."

Sam put a pillow in front of his crotch, "Well there you go several reasons to stay away from the snake in my pants."

Lola stepped away from the hunter, "Ohhh…you have a snake in your pants, does it bite?"

Sam thought the sad part about that question was Lola really thought there was a snake in Sam's pants, "Only if you handle it too much then it spits vemon."

Sam backed right into Rahmi who hugged him around the waist, "Don't worry Sam, I'm not scared of snakes."

Sam froze as Lola hugged him around the front; he was in a tiny angel sandwich now. He heard to Impala pull up and pointed to the window, "Hey Dean is here!" The pair ran to the window and pressed their faces against the glass, Sam was relieved he diverted their attention from his trouser snake.

…

Mini was waiting for Dean like a puppy missing its master; he sat on the swing feeling lonely. Mini had Sam and his brothers inside but when Dean was missing the angel felt adrift at sea with no anchor.

The Impala pulled in and Mini jumped up feeling so excited he popped his wings; they fluttered wildly behind him catching the sunlight and giving off a pearl glow. He waved and started hopping around like a little blonde rabbit.

Dean watched him for a few minutes, he chuckled at Mini's antics, _"Too fucking cute for words…why isn't he wearing clothes? Who you kiddin' Winchester, it makes all the hopping even better…bad Dean! Ok time to head in…after another minute of hopping…oh here he comes!"_

Mini ran over and knocked on the window, "Dean I waited for you!"

Dean grabbed the bags of groceries then opened the door and handed one to Mini, "Awesome, here buddy carry that in for me."

Mini grabbed the bag fluttering inches off the ground and into the cabin with Dean close behind.

…

Dean bought everything already prepared or microwaveable. "Ok itty bitty cuties get your little butts over here I'm going to show you how to use the microwave."

The three ran over and stood there waiting for instruction, Dean handed them each either a bag of microwave popcorn, Cup a Noodle or a burrito; they started licking and smelling the packaging.

"Ok stop tasting the plastic wrap, Sam and I need to go check out some…um…stuff and you guys need to stay here. You have to feed yourselves so you need to learn to use the microwave because you're not allowed to use the stove got it?"

Lola shook the Cup a Noodle and raised his hand, "Dean I broke mine, I'm sorry."

Sam crouched down and took it from him, he peeled back the top and pointed to a line on the cup, "See this…you fill it with water up to here and then microwave it."

Lola put water in the cup and poked the button to open the microwave and carefully put the container in, "It says three minutes Sam, how do I know three minutes?" Sam showed them how to work the buttons and press start, when the light came on and the table turned inside they all gasped in unison.

"Geez Sammy they have friggin' wings and a microwave amazes them…unreal!"

After that was the burrito lesson, Dean cut it in little pieces then told them they weren't allowed to use knives, he stabbed a piece and Lola took it off the fork, he gagged and spit it out in Dean's hand, "I'm sorry Dean, it tastes strange."

"That's all the good chemicals they stick in there to keep 'em fresh."

Sam read the wrapper and gagged, "Disgusting…lets go to the popcorn instead."

Mini pressed the numbers and the three watched the flat bag, when the first kernels popped they all squeaked and stampeded for the door but Sam was already there blocking it, "What did I just say?"

Rahmi shifted nervously from foot to foot in his bright yellow wellies that went past his knees, "Don't run away."

Survival instinct kicked in and he tried to appease Sam, Rahmi turned around and pulled his long black hair to the front.

He looked back at Sam, "I'm sorry." Then turned back and waited for the paddle, whip, hand or anything else Sam wanted to use.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back to Rahmi, Sam wrapped his shirt around the angel's shoulders, "Hey you've been with Dean and I for days now and have we ever hurt you?"

"No Sam."

"Alright then, go back to the kitchen and eat your popcorn."

Rahmi hugged Sam's shirt around him and smelled the fabric taking in the hunters scent, he went back with his wellie boots squeaking all the way there.

….

Sam and Dean finished packing their gear and when they came out the three were staring at the bag of popcorn on the coffee table. Dean sat next to them and stared as well, "Is it supposed to do a trick or something…why don't you eat it?"

Lola pointed, "Caution, contents are hot."

Dean opened the bag and they tried some, Mini ran to the kitchen and put another bag in and the three all watched it expand.

Sam heard the trio talking about the turntable inside and how it was magical, "Dean we can't leave them here, why are we even going? The trail is exactly where we took them; if we leave here it just gives Aquila a fresh scent to follow."

"What do we do Sam, sit here and wait for him to find us? I guess we really can't leave them alone though can we." Dean called his contact, "Look we know who did this but can you send someone else?" Dean gave him an overview of the situation without mentioning anything about the angel elves.

…..

The three were reading a two day old news paper giggling over the Garfield cartoon, Rahmi held it up and smiled, "He is cute and chubby!"

Dean said under his breath, "I got something cute and chubby for you…"

"Dean!"

"Sorry Sammy."

Sam gave his brother a sheepish look, "I suppose I shouldn't talk…Lola and Rahmi think a snake lives in my pants."

Dean ran his hand between his brothers legs and gave a squeeze, "Damn straight you got a snake in your pants…I love that long pit viper, maybe tonight when the nuggets are sleeping I can make it shoot venom."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, "Dean you can milk my snake any time you want."

…..

They spent the day together on a walk in the woods showing the angels that the pines around the cabin weren't scary like the other ones, they came across a creek and the three had never seen anything like it. They took off their little hiking boots and stepped in the mud but Lola slipped falling into it.

The other two followed and soon they were squealing and laughing as they tossed mud.

Sam and Dean sat under a tree together watching the naked, squirming little creatures roll around and slid against each other, "Sam usually I have to pay good money to see something like this. God look at that…muddy little junk all rubbing together."

Sam and Dean started kissing like they just hit puberty, Sam took charge immediately trying to gain dominance again and this time Dean allowed it, he landed on his back on the bed of pine needles and closed his eyes letting Sam do whatever he pleased.

Sam yanked down Dean's jeans around his ankles after his own and pushed his brother's knees apart, "How about some fingers big brother?" Dean kept his eyes closed as he felt them pushing gently, "My ass is yours Sammy, do what you want."

Dean heard Sam grunt and then he felt Sam scramble off him, when he opened his eyes Rahmi was sitting there, "I poked Sam in the butt." Rahmi was sporting a mud covered erection.

Sam scooted back and pulled up his pants, "Holy hell! Dean he stuck it in my ass!" Dean burst out laughing and held his arms out, Rahmi crawled on top of Dean and got his hug, "Awww…did you pop Sam's cherry with your adorable cock? Hey Sammy now you got a chocolate doughnut."

Mini looked down at Sam sadly, "Sorry Sam, I left my baby wipes at home. Dean says a clean button is a happy button."

Rahmi was nervous now, he knew he did something wrong and hid his face in Dean's jacket.

Dean stood up taking Rahmi with him and hugged the muddy angel again, "I guess you guys need a bath and Sam needs some cream for his broken asshole."

Sam got up and brushed himself off, "No I need to wash the mud out of my ass."

Dean chuckled, "Awesome, sorry guys Sam gets the tub first."

…..

Sam was sitting in the huge tub with a wash cloth over his eyes when he felt the water moved, he lifted the cloth and Rahmi was sitting there watching him. Rahmi dumped shampoo in his hands and started scrubbing his long hair.

Sam eyed him warily, "You're not here for round two are you…you know you shouldn't have done that. I was saving that for someone special. It's a good thing your dick isn't that big."

Rahmi stood up and pointed to himself, "Dean says I'm proportionable."

"You mean proportionate."

"Yes, I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to take your virginity. I thought we were playing passion games."

"What the heck is a passion game?"

"I play it with my brothers."

Sam reached out and played with the dark little bush of curls, "Well it's ok, it just felt weird…I mean how would you like it if I stuck my cock in you without permission?"

Rahmi started braiding his long hair, "If it were you or Dean I wouldn't mind." Sam didn't verbalize the smut that popped into his head at that moment. Dean walked in with an armload of towels, "Hey what's going on, Rahmi going for a round two Sammy boy?"

"Shut up Dean."

…..

Leo looked around the little cabin Castiel had created for him several miles away from Sam and Dean's, "This is very secluded."

"Take off your clothing Leo…I mean for warding, I need to touch you."

Leo stood before him naked, "Then you won't be able to find me."

Castiel ran his fingers lightly over the angels ribs, "I'll always be able to find you Leo."

TBC


	9. Brotherly Love

Castiel warded Leo leaving himself an out so he was always able to find his advisor who was now just a cabin bound angel with no purpose. He felt terrible for dragging a glorified office manager into all of this and the fact that Leo had feelings for Castiel made the captains guilt even worse.

Leo looked at the smaller angel, grabbed his hand and placed it over his heart, "My vessels heart races when I'm around you…do you know that means Captain?"

Castiel looked at the long, graceful fingers capturing his; he felt Leo's heart beating wildly in his chest, "That your vessel has a heart condition?"

"No it means that I am hopelessly in love with you."

Castiel didn't know what to say and changed the subject, "Leo I'll watch out for the little ones, your too tender for this, I just want you safe."

"I held my own with Aquila, I think I am more than what you see Castiel. I'm capable of going to them if the Winchesters ask for help but so far they seem to be safe."

…..

Aquila stared down at the two truckers that had tried to rape Mini, "I smell the whores on you," he trailed his nose through the air like a hound, "one especially, the blonde one that talks too much, where are they?"

One of them looked up at the massive angel, Aquila didn't bother hiding himself. The shadow of wings blocked out the sunlight beating down on the parched ground behind the abandoned warehouse, "I…I don't know, some big kid as tall as you kicked our asses. A pretty boy took the whore away with him; there were two more in the back of their car watching."

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"Y…yes sir."

"Then you're of no more use."

Aquila lifted his boot and slammed it down on the head of the man that had been speaking cracking it open like a ripe melon.

The other trucker tried to crawl away but Taliel slammed a boot on his back breaking his spine, "You have something of his." He bent down and pulled a long strand of blonde hair from the man's jacket collar wound in the Sherpa lining. Taliel ran the delicate strand of Mini's hair over his tongue.

…..

Sam watched Dean pounding down shot after shot, his brothers tolerance for booze was as disturbing as it was amazing, "Dean slow down what are you trying to do, get so drunk you can't tell when I fuck you tonight?"

"Yeah that's about it Sam."

Sam's jaw tightened, "Fine, do what you have to do then because it's going to happen."

Dean slammed the shot glass on the table and started drinking directly from the bottle; Sam grabbed it from him and pointed to the bedroom, "Go get ready for me."

Dean got up and staggered to the room pulling off his clothing along the way.

…

Mini hid in the dark corner behind the chair worried about Dean, he watched Sam come in and strip off his clothing. The angel was scared sensing a predator instead of a friend now not realizing the complexity of Sam and Dean's new relationship.

Sam settled between his brothers legs bumping his cock against Deans, "Are you awake?"

Dean mumbled, "Does it matter?"

"It matters to me, I love you Dean I want you to feel good."

Dean opened his eyes and stared up at his brother, "I love you too, I want to keep you here Sam and it's just my ass right?"

Sam pressed his lips to the shell of Dean's ear and whispered, "Right Dean it's just you pretty ass…I'll make it good for you…I'm going to treat you right."

Dean closed his eyes again as the lubricated fingers sunk inside him, he hadn't bothered to shower or clean himself in any way not really caring what Sam thought and apparently Sam didn't care either.

He enthusiastically finger fucked Dean who was being a very good sport about it, he pulled them out and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, Sam added a liberal amount over his cock and without any warning pushed his way in as Dean groaned from the sudden pressure.

Dean was regretting the fact he never used the toilet now or cleaned up first, the full feeling as Sam happily fucked away sent Dean into a panic. "Sam…Sammy please I gotta go!"

Sam pinned his shoulders down, "Stop moving, I'm almost done." The urgency sent Sam into a last bit of frantic, ragged jerks as he loaded Dean with even more to hold. Dean tightened himself trying to hold back as Sam let out what could only be described as a growl as he finished.

As soon as Sam let go Dean shoved him off and ran for the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

…

Sam laid there smiling to himself, he felt that had to be the pinnacle of pleasure. That there couldn't possibly be anything better than sinking balls deep inside of Dean Winchesters beautiful, cherry asshole.

Sam caught the scent of Dean on him now and looked down at his cock then wrinkled up his nose. He got up and went to the bathroom where Dean was finishing on the toilet, his head was down and he waved Sam way, "Get out Sam I'm fucking embarrassed enough by this."

Sam started the shower and stepped into the big, claw foot tub pulling the curtain around the perimeter, "Join me when you're done."

…

Mini went back and told them about the brothers having passion time together just like they did along with all of the details.

When he was done with his little story including acting out all the parts Rahmi was hard, his legs spread open as Lola gently licked his balls. "Lofiel it feels very good, I love you so much."

Mini knelt behind Lola and tongued his brother preparing him for sex, they knew Lola enjoyed submitting to them but they always made sure he felt loved and very relaxed.

…..

Dean was bent over holding the side of the tub as Sam carefully washed him, "Sorry Dean, I had to finish…you're a little swollen up now, does it hurt?"

"No Sam, I had a deli sausage stuffed up my butthole of course it doesn't hurt."

Sam patted his bottom, "All done, I'll put some cream on it after we towel off."

Dean got out, grabbed a towel then walked stiffly back to the bedroom.

…..

Lola bounced on Rahmi's cock as Mini watched; he thought his brothers were the most beautiful creatures in God's creation. Then Mini remembered God didn't create them at all, his mind wandered down a confusing path wondering what they truly were.

Since coming to Earth he had so many unanswered questions he never had the luxury to think about before. Day to day existence in heaven was one brutal rape after another and when they had a break from the torture the brothers spent it bathing for the next round of brutes or trying to find comfort or rest in each other's arms.

Mini's train of thought was broken as Lola whimpered loudly, Rahmi jerked him quickly and Mini knew the routine, he hurried over and knelt between his bothers legs waiting for the offering.

….

Dean lay in bed sore, cranky and still a little drunk. Sam was tired of saying he was sorry and left Dean to pout over the loss of his precious cherry.

When Sam went to the kitchen he heard noises of what seemed to be distress coming from the living room, the hunter drew his pistol and turned quickly around the corner expecting to see Aquila or some other horror waiting for him but instead found Mini licking pearly drops of what Sam assumed was semen off his brother Lola.

Rahmi's cock was still firmly planted inside of Lola but the little angel looked spent.

Sam put down his pistol and watched the fascinating scene, Mini stood and waited as a sated Lola rolled off onto the couch exhausted and happy. Rahmi took Mini by the hips and began giving him what Sam viewed as a top notch blow job.

Lola's big green eyes opened and he looked directly at Sam who now felt like the world's biggest creeper. He quickly grabbed two beers and made a beeline back to the bedroom locking the door behind him.

He handed one to Dean who noticed his brother's odd expression, "What got into you besides not me?"

"Dean they were having like a little elf orgy out there, it was hot. I think I need a cold shower this time."

Dean sat up carefully and put a pillow under his ass, "Really what were they doing?"

"Rahmi was balls deep in Lola who was getting jerked off, Mini was licking it all Dean…little tongue going like a cat lapping at a saucer of milk. After that Mini got a blowjob from Rahmi but then Lola looked me dead in the eye and I ran like a big creep."

"You are creepy Sam; anyone that would bang their big brother and not stop when the guy had to poop is a creep."

Sam shut off the lamp, "Go to bed Dean you big baby."

"I could have dumped in the bed Sam…you would have had to clean it up."

"Shut up!"

Dean chuckled in the dark, "Then again it couldn't have been any worse than some of those toxic diapers of yours I changed when you were a baby."

"Goodnight Dean."

"Love you Sammy."

"Love you too jerk."

…

The next morning Dean went out to take a leak off the porch, Sam hated that and said the he made the ground stink like urine but Dean countered it kept the predators away because his testosterone levels were off the charts.

Dean spied someone standing in the trees and pulled a black widow from his boot, "Alright who the hell is out there!"

Castiel stepped out from the tree line and approached, "It's only me Dean." Dean tucked himself back in and slipped the gun in his pocket, "If you're here Castiel then something has to be wrong."

…

Rahmi was perched on the toilet reading the comics and giggling.

"Sam this dog is too big for the car!"

Sam heard a splash just as he was about to pulled the razor over his neck, the hunter sighed and ran the can of air freshener through the air, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, and the man looks unhappy over it because he can't fit in his own car…the dog is red! I want a red dog or maybe an orange cat like the one that enjoys lasagna."

Sam looked over at the one out of the three that enjoyed perching on things, he found it disconcerting that Rahmi used the toilet that way but no matter how many times Sam told him to sit down he forgot and eventually Sam gave in and ignored it.

Sam gave up on shaving and wiped the foam off his throat, "So I thought today maybe you guys might want to go see a movie."

Rahmi hopped off and looked in the toilet, "Ok Sam."

"Rahmi you don't need to check every time you get done, flush the toilet, wipe your butt and wash your hands, I'll make breakfast."

He pressed down the handle and watched the water swirling, "Sam where does it go after I flush?"

The angels head moving as he watched reminded Sam of a cat, "No bathroom talk before breakfast."

….

When Sam came out Castiel was sitting at the kitchen table with Lola on his lap and Mini was sitting on Deans. They all looked very serious and Sam's heart sank, "Something bad happened?"

Castiel nodded, "Aquila is here but you know that, there were two more bodies. We have to stop him; I can't allow him to go back to Heaven. If the head of the snake is cut off the rest of the Elite Guard will die, they only exist because Aquila wishes it."

Lola straightened Castiels tie and whispered, "Sam as a snake in his pants."

Mini bounced on Deans lap a few times, "So does Dean!" Dean shifted a bit and stopped him, "Alright settle down big boy."

Castiel finished his coffee and stood to leave, "I have Leo in a cabin just a few miles from here in hiding because Aquila wants to kill him and of course both of you."

Sam looked at his brother and the thought of anyone or anything harming him was too much to think about, they had just found each other again and there was nothing that would keep them apart.

…..

The trio sat there as Dean tied their black high tops "Alright next time you guys are gonna do it, are you ready for the movie?"

They nodded, Lola raised his hand, "Dean what is it?"

Dean looked up at Sam, "You want to field this one?"

Sam tried to think of the best way to describe a movie, he held up his phone and filmed them sitting on the couch catching their little movements then played it back for them, "It's like this only on a huge screen and people go to watch it."

Mini smoothed the front of his t shirt and adjusted his jeans, "I don't know why all those people would want to watch us."

"Not you guys, its story on a …you know what never mind, there's going to popcorn."

The three clapped their hands, started whispering to each other then all got up, grabbed their little jean jackets and ran for the car.

Dean patted Sam on the butt then tossed him his jean jacket and then grabbed his own "We might as well all wear 'em and really give everyone something to stare at."

Sam held out his arm and Dean took it, "Wait until they find out we're going to stop for supper and ice cream afterwards."

"Damn Sammy we better bring smelling salts because I think they just might faint."

When they got the Impala the three were bouncing on the backseat with nervous excitement, Sam thought how nice it was to see them enjoy all the little things life had to offer.

TBC


	10. Movie Orgy

**a/n Everyone remember when reading this these are angelic elfin sexually mature beings that have youthful, petite features and a natural innocence but are also sexual precocious especially with the Winchesters how truly care about them. Sam and Dean are not creepers**

Dean pointed to the group behind him, "Two adults and three kids.

The teen looked at the three angels closely, "So their under twelve?"

"Yeah, are you going make big thing over this?"

The teen shrugged, "I don't get paid enough, alright two adults and three kids."

Dean handed each of them their tickets and the three angels stopped dead in their tracks when faced with the giant concession counter, Mini trailed his nose through the air and smiled, "Oh popcorn!" He slipped his hand in Dean's and Sam took Rahmi and Lola's hands then brought them up to the counter.

Sam patiently explained what all the candy was then the flavors of soda; they ended up with one jumbo orange drink, small popcorn, snow caps, junior mints and sour gummy worms.

Dean got sour gummy worms for Sam and M & Ms for himself. Sam looked at the soda, "Dean I want a cola."

"No, share the orange drink with the nuggets."

"Backwash!"

"Don't care Sammy, you're the big bad boy in the bedroom but in the real world I say I got the wallet and you share with the nuggets."

….

They sat in the back row middle, the theater was almost empty that night and Dean was relived. Mini insisted on sitting next to Dean while Lola sat on one side of Sam and Rahmi on the other.

A young couple came in holding hands and sat two rows in front of them, Lola observed them awhile then slipped his hand into Sam's and rested his head on the hunters arm. Rahmi leaned over and watched feeling a pang of jealousy so he took Sam's other hand and held two fingers.

Dean tossed a piece of candy at Sam hitting him in the ear, "Hey Sam, cute dates you got there, think you'll get lucky?"

"No but your ass will when we get back."

The movie started and Mini sat on his knees so he could whisper to Dean, "What is the movie about?"

"It's a horror movie, something about vampires and crap…Sam picked it so I'm sure it's stupid, it was either this or that chick flick which I'm sure he would have rather seen. I wanted to see the buddy cop movie."

Sam sucked all the coating off a gummy worm and whipped it at Dean smacking him in the face, "Shut up, you're the one with the vagina."

Dean wasn't having fun anymore, "Oh yeah? My vagina is closed for business smart ass!"

The couple turned around and gave them all dirty looks then turned back again.

Lola whispered to Sam, "I have to pee."

"Ok I'll come with you."

Rahmi and Mini got up with Lola, "No Sam we can go together."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Dean what do you think?"

Dean thought it over, "Let them go Sam, they have to learn and if they aren't back in a few minutes I'll go get them."

…

The three brothers stood around the toilet all peeing at the same time, Rahmi gave his dick a little shake and the others watched, "Sam said when you're done peeing you should shake it because otherwise you got a drip and it gets on your underwear and then you smell like pee."

The other two gave their cocks a little shake, the trio walked out of the stall and washed their hands. Afterward Lola opened the little turquoise purse Sam bought him and pulled out the tube of lipstick from the now dead waitress, he carefully applied it to his plump lips and smacked them then Mini and Rahmi did the same.

Mini carefully patted his hair over his ears so they didn't show, "Sam and Dean seem sad, we should do something nice for them."

Lola tucked in his shirt and finger combed his long waves, "Remember we tried to cook and ruined everything? What can we do that we are good at?"

Rahmi broke into a big smile, "I know!"

…..

Mini sat next to Dean and Sam sat across from them with Rahmi and Lola by the window keeping them protected.

They didn't know what was on the menu and the brothers tried to explain the different food options until the waitress came over and Dean ordered for everyone tired of explaining or waiting for Sam to make up his mind.

"Alright, the princess is going to have the chicken platter with sweet potato fries, I want the cheese burger platter with regular fries, the three nuggets are going to have the kids chicken strip meal with a small cola each…um…I guess coffee for the princess and I'll have beer."

Sam snapped, "I want a beer."

"You're driving."

"Damn it Dean stop ordering for me."

"Was I wrong Sammy…you want something else?"

Sam mumbled, "No, you ordered the right stuff but you could ask."

The waitress tapped her pen on the pad and waited, "Sooo…you two love birds got it all worked out?"

Dean grabbed all the menus and handed them to her, "All set, he gets cranky when he doesn't get his nap."

…

Lola sat there slowly picked pieces of breading off the chicken strip nibbling at each one. Watching the three eat was either amusing or an exercise in patience. He held up the French fry and studied it then pointed to the burnt end, "Sam what is that?"

"It's burned, break it off and eat the rest."

"Why is your chicken shaped different from ours?"

"Because you got the chicken strips and I have the pieces."

Sam was eating as quickly as he could just to get the meal over before another barrage of questions started.

Rahmi pressed his thigh against Sam's under the table then a small hand found a warm place to rest between Sam's legs. Sam jerked and hit his knee under the table.

Rahmi looked up at him with big, innocent amber eyes, "Sorry Sam, my hand was cold."

Dean almost snorted beer through his nose and started to laugh, "Watch out Sam, better wear two pair of pants tonight. Rahmi might take a second crack at that ass."

Sam whispered none too softly, "It wasn't funny then and it's still not."

The angels ate quietly and didn't speak the rest of the meal, tension usually meant something bad and the less attention they attracted the better.

…

Sam slammed down another shot while Dean watched, "Better be careful Sammy, you can't hold your booze like I can."

Sam licked the salt off the back of his hand, downed another shot and then sucked the lime. "I can handle it, I'm nineteen."

"Yeah sure tell me that tomorrow morning when you're praying to the porcelain god." Soon both of the hunters were asleep.

…

Rahmi turned and looked at himself in the white silk panties, "My butt looks attractive correct?" Mini nodded approvingly, "Oh yes, the white looks pretty against your olive skin."

Lola tucked his cock inside the jade green panties, "Do I look pretty?" His brothers agreed he looked very pretty.

Mini wore black panties Deans favorite color, "Are we ready?" His brothers nodded, the three snuck into Sam and Deans bedroom.

….

Sam and Dean were naked, arms and legs tangled together. Sam felt a hand stroking his dick slowly, "Mmm…Dean that feels so good."

Dean sighed happily as a tongue prodded the slit of his cock, "Baby you are a freak…keep doing that…come on Sammy get in there."

Sam felt lips pressing against his, little lips very different from his brothers lush mouth. He opened his eyes and Lola was over him. Sam shook his brother's arm, "Dean, wake up."

Dean's eyes flickered open and focused in the dim light, "Sam….whoa that's not Sam!"

Sam and Dean laid there as the three converged on them; Mini rubbed the silk of his panties over Dean's cock as Rahmi straddled Dean's face.

Sam was busy with Lola, he already had the jade panties off and was fingering the slick little hole with his finger, "Dean his hole is wet like a pussy…self lubricating!"

Dean tugged on Rahmi's panties, "Get these off and sit on my face." Dean couldn't believe it when the angel lowered himself and the hunter got a nice slick of sweet moisture across his lips.

Mini was already bouncing on Dean's cock like a rubber pony ball; every time the angel sunk to the base he let out a little grunt of pleasure. Soon Lola was bouncing on Sam but it was a bit painful from the size of the cock stuffed inside of him. Lola soldiered on determined to give Sam a good time.

After an hour of fucking, switching partners and many orgasms later the angels were ridden raw and loaded with Winchester seed. It was a flurry of heady pleasures leaving Sam and Dean drained of every body fluid possible, the three stuffed themselves between the big bodies and hugged each other tightly.

After the blood went back to the hunters brains Sam and Dean looked at each other and then to the three brothers, "Dean what just happened?"

"I don't Sam but I wish we had a video of it because I can't believe it…god Sam it was beautiful. I wanted that since the first time I laid eyes on them but I didn't want to seem like a pervert."

Sam tucked his arms under his head and smiled up at the ceiling, "It was fantastic! I mean those were the tightest holes this side of creation and the slick little butts…."

Dean ran his tongue over his lips trying to recapture the flavor, "I know, it tasted good like fruit flavored jelly beans. I could have eaten Rahmi's butthole until the cows came home…Sam are we bad?"

"Yes."

Mini sat up between them, his brothers now draped over the hunters hips sleeping, "Oh no you're not bad, we wanted to bake you both a cake but thought you might like this more. My brothers and I don't have much to offer anyone except our bodies and this is what we were made for…would you have rather had cake?"

Dean chuckled, "Hey Sam, would you have rather had cake?"

"Oh yeah maybe next time we can have cake with our orgy!"

Mini nodded giving them both a serious look, "Alright, next time we will cake while we all have passion games."

Dean grabbed Mini and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth, "Damn it feels so good to squeeze you…kiss that cute mouth and fuck that little ass." Dean growled as he nuzzled the angel's neck making Mini giggle.

Nineteen year old Sam was already hard again; he waggled his huge cock in the air and nudged the two that were sleeping, "Anyone feel like taking a ride?"

Five minutes later it started all over again.

TBC


	11. Innocence Lost

That night they had a bonfire and everyone felt relaxed and happier than they had since the five became an odd little family unit. Sam and Dean huddled under a blanket together to keep warm occasionally kissing. Both of them were comfortable with their roles in the relationship.

Sam topped, Dean bottomed on occasion and their three sexually precocious elfin angels seemed more than willing to take pleasure in the Winchesters.

Dean pointed to Rahmi who was bouncing around before spinning up into the night sky, "You know that one is the dominate brother when it comes to their little three way orgies."

Sam nodded to Lola who was quietly sitting bundled in a comforter and reading one of Sam's books on sigils, "I can relate to him the most, he's a regular little book worm. Lola and I are trying to unravel their origins together."

Mini was belting out some song he was making up on the fly and dancing around the fire, he wiggled his bare butt at Sam and Dean then started to giggle, "Yeah and mister no pants over there is like me Sammy, takes care of his brothers."

Dean snickered, "Look at him nude except for those damn pink high tops, what a little weirdo…dancin' around and making up funny songs. I'm telling you Sam that nugget lives in his own world but it must be nice there because he always seems happy."

Sam squeezed Dean's hip and swiped his tongue over his neck taking in the sweat and salt of his brother, "I love them Dean, not how I love you but I care a lot about them. Is that weird?"

"Then I must be weird because I feel the same way. We took on a job and luckily it all worked out but the job isn't over is it?"

"No Dean, it's not."

….

Rahmi coasted through the breeze relaxed and loving his new life. The longer he and his brothers were there the stronger they became. The angel floated watching the stars twinkle above him but then all of the beauty was block from view, Rahmi spied something large and dark heading straight for him.

He screamed and tried to dive back to Earth but it was too late, Aquila scooped him up like a hawk capturing a rabbit in its talons.

Rahmi had an unexpected reaction, he struggled surprising the lanista.

"Well, look at you little whore, did those human bitches tell you to fight?" Aquila floated there griping Rahmi's arms tightly, he shook the little being violently and laughed, "I am taking you back where you belong but this time I'll keep you in chains…you will never leave the bed."

Rahmi whispered, "No."

Aquila shook him again, "What did you say to me?!"

Rahmi spoke just a bit louder, "I said… no." All his resolve to be strong crumbled as the massive angel punched him several times in the face, Rahmi went limp and everything went black.

…..

Mini stopped dancing and looked up, "I don't see Rahmi."

Sam and Dean looked up and Sam scrambled to his feet, "Dean we have to call Castiel now!"

….

Castiel laid in the comfort of his mates arms; he broke down and made love to Leo allowing the angel to guide him along. When it was over Castiel knew the true meaning of heaven.

Leo kissed his forehead and smiled at the angel curled against him, "Castiel I've had lovers before but with you it was so special."

Castiel did something rare; he smiled back, "Because you love me."

"Yes because I love you, how do you feel about me?"

Castiel sat up and hugged his knees, "I feel something I never have before and yes, I believe its love…I love you Leo."

Suddenly he heard Dean Winchester calling for him; the angel appeared in the clearing at the cabin. Mini ran to him, "Captain he took Rahmiel!"

…..

Dean paced the floor of the cabin as Sam pawed through his books looking for anything to help.

Dean slid an angel blade in his belt and started a weapons check, "This is my fault, I didn't angel proof anything. I let him go flying around and my guard was down…damn it!"

"Dean you know we couldn't ward against angels without sending the three of them off to parts unknown, our hands were tied. It's not as if we were guarding against demons."

The two brothers that were left asked a million questions in between wailing for their lost Rahmiel.

Castiel yelled, "Enough!"

Everyone froze and waited for the angel to speak, "It is not anyone's fault, and there was no way to stop him from finding them, now be silent and let me handle this."

Mini sat on the couch rocking his brother, Lola was crying quietly, "It's alright Lola, the captain is here now and he will find him."

…

Aquila stood over Rahmi in the forest clearing, "I missed you my favorite bitch."

Rahmi tried to crawl away but Aquila grabbed his ankle, lifting him as if he weighed nothing then slammed the delicate body to the ground. Rahmi arched his back and moaned in pain as he felt bones shift and grind against each other.

Aquila dropped to his knees and violently pulled the angels legs open "It's time to remind you that you are nothing…a filthy mixed breed whore with no name. Here you are wearing clothing and acting as if you matter, that you're loved and wanted."

Rahmi squeezed his eyes shut and cried, "I have a name and I am loved, I matter!"

Aquila growled, "I'll show you why you matter." He forced his cock inside Rahmi's broken body and gleefully raped him. The more the angel twisted and screamed the more excited the lanista became.

"I missed the sounds of you in pain my amber eyed slut." Aquila bent Rahmiel in half and slammed into him, the last thing the angel saw were the stars above him before everything went black.

…

Castiel heard the screams as well as Lola and Mini but Sam and Dean heard nothing.

Castiel zeroed in on the sound, "Keep them safe, I know where Rahmiel is."

Castiel vanished as the Winchesters held the brothers protecting what they had left and hoping this young garrison captain could be the hero they needed.

….

Aquila shook the limp body, "You break so easily." The naked beast lifted the angel by the wrists and watched the blood drip slowly on the ground then dropped him. "I have all the time in the world for you to heal and wake up so we can do this all over again."

…..

Castiel appeared behind Taliel and quickly brought him to the ground, he shoved the blade through the angel's throat and whispered, "Filth…the Elite Guard is no more." Castiel jerked the blade out and moved away as the body turned to ash, he followed the scent of the little angel's blood and hoped it wasn't too late.

…..

Castiel silently entered the clearing and spotted Aquila standing there looking down at the body, he swooped in and swung the blade at the massive angel but missed taking a fist to the temple for his troubles. He collapsed and before Castiel could get up he was lifted by an ankle.

Aquila roared as he swung Castiel in a circle launching him across the clearing. He appeared over him, "Captain I am going to enjoy tearing off your wings and torturing you."

Aquila took Castiels blade and slashed, he kept cutting but never deep enough to kill wanting to drag out the enjoyment of watching the angel he hated writhe on the ground in pain.

…..

Leo appeared, he looked down at Rahmi's broken body then spotted Aquila ready to give a killing blow to Leo's beloved captain.

Leo burned with the desire for rightful vengeance; he found the lanista's special gladius sitting in a pile of clothing, Leo appeared behind Aquila then sank it to the hilt through the massive angel's back, "Die already you pig, you are no longer welcome in Heaven!"

Aquila was so large and had existed since the beginning that he didn't burst and burn immediately. Aquila had time to turn and look at Leo, eyes bulging and mouth moving but no words came out.

Leo saw the light work along the seams of the beast's skin; he quickly picked up Castiel and then went to Rahmi.

He held the broken body of the little angel as his captain stood beside him; they watched the burst of light fill the forest and then the ash drifting through the night breeze. It was over, Aquila was gone forever.

Leo brushed back the hair off Rahmi's face and Leo began the healing, "Poor creature, it's all over now…wake up."

Rahmi's amber eyes slowly opened, they darted around looking for Aquila. He was relieved to see Castiel and Leo instead.

"I am alive?"

"Yes, let's get you back to your family."

….

Sam and Dean were standing at the window watching and waiting for what exactly they didn't know. "Sam I feel useless, what a couple of fuck ups we were."

"We just did what we could Dean, there was no use going with Castiel and leaving Mini and Lola to fend for themselves."

"You know what I mean Sammy, next time I won't be caught like this. What would dad say if he were here?"

"Well he's not, so stop beating yourself up, he did enough of that for you."

Dean turned the angel blade in his hands, "Yeah he sure did."

….

Castiel and Leo appeared with Rahmi. Lola and Mini ran over and grabbed their brother practically carrying him to the bedroom and put him on the bed. Nimble fingers immediately went to work assessing his body looking for damage; it was something they were used to doing for each other.

"Mini the big angels healed him," Lola planted kisses over his brother's face, "Rahmiel I was so worried, what happened?"

Rahmi began to cry, the normally upbeat angel hid his face as his brothers comforted him, Lola pressed his lips to his brother's ear and whispered, "You may tell us when you're ready."

Rahmi reached up and pressed his fingers to each brother's temple allowing the nights events to play out in their minds.

…..

Sam and Dean stood outside the bedroom door trying to decide if they should go in, Castiel stopped them, "Leo healed the angel physically but the brothers have their own special way with the emotional healing. It's how they dealt with the pain they have had to endure since they were created."

Dean poured himself a shot to steady his nerves, "It's over, that fucking pig is dead. So what happens now, are more going to come for them?"

Leo rolled his hazel eyes toward the ceiling, "No, now that Aquila is gone the rest will wander aimlessly. They need to be put down or the remainder of the Elite Guard will go off on their own raping and killing like savages. When they finish with Heaven I imagine Earth will be next."

Castiel ran his fingers over his heroes face, "I doubted you Leo and I was wrong."

Leo lowered his eyes and smiled, "Don't ever doubt the lengths I would take to keep you safe Castiel. Now I don't know what I should do, Naomi hates me. I'm not a soldier or anyone of importance in Heaven; I'm an angel adrift with nowhere to go."

"I am going to take my garrison back, destroy the rest of the Guard and then oust Naomi. I think Heaven needs someone like you Leo to take over her position."

"You are speaking of treason."

"No, I am speaking of change darling."

Sam interrupted the couple, "Now that this is over what about the little angels? I know they are terrified to go back to Heaven."

"No way in hell are we sending them back there Cas, Sam and I will take care of them so case closed."

Castiel gave the hunters a soft smile, "Enjoy your new family."

The two angels vanished leaving Sam and Dean to tend to their little charges.

…

Four months had passed since that night, Sam and Dean kept the cabin as a base trusting that now the brothers would be safe while they were gone hunting.

It was almost Christmas and for once the Winchesters celebrated, the cabin was filled with positive energy from the angelic elves. They made a home for themselves and the Winchesters something none of them had ever really had before.

…...

Dean stomped the snow off his boots and Sam followed suit then set the pet carrier down on the floor. Dean hauled in the supplies and then called for the brothers, "Hey where are our little rosy butts?"

Sam yelled, "Get out here we got a surprise for you."

Rahmi and Lola ran out naked with towels wrapped around their heads just done with a bath, Dean noticed they looked chubby; he crouched down and got his hugs then poked the tiny bulge of Lola's belly, "You guys have been hittin' the junk food again." Dean pulled candy bars out of his coat pocket and handed one to each of them, "Don't tell Sam, he's a health food nut."

"Dean I'm standing right here, I'm not that bad and didn't I let you buy three pies at the grocery store?"

"I would have bought them anyway Sam."

Rahmi rubbed his stomach and stuck it out, "I feel as if I have a little melon inside of me Dean."

Dean placed his hand over the angel's belly, "Yeah you feel like you got a melon in there," he looked around, "hey where's Mini?"

Lola glanced toward the bathroom, "He is sick, Mini has thrown up several times this week."

Rahmi sat down and poked his belly, "I feel sick as well, I vomited after breakfast today but it could have been Lola's cooking."

Mini came out of the bathroom wearing Dean's bathrobe, it dragged along the floor as he slowly walked toward his favorite hunter. Dean lifted him bridle style and hugged him, "Hey nugget, I heard you were sick."

Mini nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Well don't worry, Sam and I will take care of you."

Dean set Mini on the couch by his brothers and brought over the carrier, "Merry Christmas."

The three stared into the door and two blue eyes glowing in the dark stared back at them, Rahmi lifted the latch and a fluffy orange kitten warily stepped out and looked around. Mini perked up, "It looks like Garfield!"

Lola touched the soft fur, "Does he eat lasagna?"

Sam put his arm around his brother's waist, "What do you think Dean, does he eat lasagna?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, maybe but he's getting kitten chow instead. I know you guys love the Sunday comics and we couldn't find you a giant red dog so you get an orange kitten instead. Now you guys gotta come up with name and no…not Garfield."

Sam watched Lola walk by holding the kitten, his belly was pronounced but it wasn't soft as if he ate too much and gained weight, it was firm just like the other two and about the same size.

Sam felt panic settling in as his mind put together all the clues, "Dean I think we need to talk."

TBC


	12. The Birds & The Bees

They watched the angels open their gifts; Dean bought them shearing slippers for their feet that always seemed very cold for them. Rahmi got forest green, Lola turquoise and Mini of course got pink his favorite color.

They put them on and Mini placed his foot on Dean's lap, "Do I look cute?" Dean rubbed his shapely leg, "Babe you're always cute."

Sam put his big bare foot on Dean's lap and grinned at him, "Do I look cute?"

"Sure Sam, your canoe of a foot is adorable."

Mini tickled Sam's foot, "I think your feet are very cute Sam, they have to be big or you would tip over."

Rahmi danced over in his new slippers and pointed to Sam's foot, "I think foot size tells you how big a males penis is, look at me I have small feet."

Sam who was always being humped by Rahmi said, "Yeah they aren't that small."

…..

Sam got them their own Sam sized flannel shirts so they would stop taking his to wear as pajamas or dresses. Now that they were pregnant the trio looked especially sweet with their firm little bellies pushing out the front of the shirts.

Next they opened their gifts from Castiel and inside were gold pendants shaped like little angel's wings. They chattered excitedly to each other in a blend of languages only they understood.

Sam lifted Lola on his lap and fingered the beautiful little wings, "What are these?"

"Angel's wings, the captain knew we always wanted real ones!"

Rahmi popped his wings and lifted off the ground he was so happy, Dean grabbed his hand, "What did I say? No flying in the house." Rahmi landed, "Sorry Dean I'm just so happy, we got a kitten and slippers and Sammy shirts and now our angel wings!"

Mini nodded, "I think we have the best surprises ever right Dean?"

Dean sighed, "Well…hey why I get supper going and Sam can have a little talk with your three ok?"

Sam sputtered, "W…What? Dean we were going to wait!"

"Hey they aren't going to get any less pregnant."

….

Sam sat on the bed where they could all relax; he had them take off their clothes so their bellies showed.

"You all know what a baby is right?"

Rahmi raised his hand, "Tiny people."

"Well sort of…I mean they are tiny people or elves," Sam exhaled and looked up at the ceiling trying to think of how to explain things, "If a woman or an angelic elf such as you three have sex with a man…a human man like Dean and I you can become pregnant."

Mini rubbed his belly, "Is this a pregnant bump?"

Lola raised his hand, "What does that have to do with babies, is it because you and Dean have big feet?"

"You guys don't have to raise your hands, just talk to me. Dean and I had sex with you and our sperm fertilized an egg inside of you and that's where babies come from."

Mini raised his hand, "Sam I had eggs for breakfast…so this has nothing to do with feet then? If you took a chicken egg and…"

"No, listen your guys it has nothing to do with feet or chicken eggs and stop raising your hands!"

Dean stood in the doorway wearing an apron and mixing something in a bowl, "What a shitty explanation, did any of you understand that?"

The angels sat there staring blankly at Dean.

"Fine Dean if you can do better…"

Before Sam could finish he brother was gone.

"Ok let me go over this again, Dean and I made all three of you pregnant with babies, little people growing in your bellies that's why you're getting chubby looking."

Lola started crying, "What do we do?"

Sam felt guilty, he put Lola on his lap and hugged him, "Hey don't worry, Dean and I will take care of you. You're going to be mommies and we are going to be dads. Mini remember that cute baby at the mall…well you get to have one like that."

Mini gasped, "That baby was big! Where does it come out, how long will grow, Sam does it hurt?!"

Rahmi wailed, "Oh no, It comes out our butts!"

Lola covered his face and sobbed, "My button will rip!"

Sam flopped back on the bed and yelled, "Dean help!"

….

An hour later Dean was finishing up his story about the magic of vaginas, how great they were and how the elves would most likely get them and the babies would be tiny and pop right out slick as a whistle, in fact Dean even began his story with "Once upon a time there was an awesome vagina."

The three looked confused yet but more at ease, Mini smiled, "So they will small?"

"Yup, itty bitty, our own little teeny weenie rosy butts." Dean chuckled, "Sammy we have to get miniature diapers!"

"Don't even start with happens after, let's just get there first."

"Sam, just think about their little vaginas."

"Gross Dean only you would think about that at a time like this."

Sam held up the calendar and pointed to May, "You should have the babies sometime in May. Also you'll get bigger as the babies grow."

Rahmi laid there rubbing his belly with both hands speaking in strict Elvish, the other two joined in and it was as if something was awakening inside of them, hidden aspects of their natures that were breaking through their fears and angelic heritage right the core of what they were.

Sam and Dean watched them with fascination as the three rubbed each other's bellies, kissing them and welcoming the tiny beings growing inside.

Mini looked up at the hunters with joy on his face, "We don't understand what you said but we trust you, you can teach us to be mommies right?"

"Sammy they didn't understand a damn thing we told them."

Sam looked down at their sweet little faces, "You know what, let's explain things as changes happen and they ask questions. Tomorrow let's take them to get some little maternity clothing, winter coats and boots."

Dean opened his big apron pocket where Al was sleeping, "Yeah and I want to get Balls here a cat scratching post."

"Balls?"

"Yeah he's got his little balls yet, the vet said to give him a couple months before she snips 'em off."

Dean heard a timer go off, "Hams done!"

…..

Al lay over Dean's shoulder watching him slowly bring a piece of ham to his mouth, he made a swipe for it, "Hey knock it Balls!"

The little brothers giggled and Lola poked his belly, "You can't have ham either you're a baby like Al."

Rahmi made a mashed potato mountain on his plate, "This is like the mountains at home from my dreams….can babies eat mashed potatoes?"

Mini giggled again, "No they don't have teeth, the one at the mall didn't. Sam what do they eat?"

Sam sighed and looked at Dean who shrugged and stuffed his mouth with food so he wouldn't have to answer. Sam kicked him under the table with a well placed boot, "Jerk."

Dean kicked him back, "Fine I'll answer the question college boy." Dean grabbed two oranges out of the basket on the table and held them up, "You get little boobs and they make milk and the baby drinks that."

"What are boobs?"

Dean got up and left the room, he came back with a nudie magazine and showed them a picture of a blonde with massive implants, Lola bolted from the room screaming and his brothers followed.

Sam grabbed the magazine and tossed it in the trash, "That's it, you don't explain anything anymore, now they think boobs are scary."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll point out normal ones at the mall tomorrow. Hey if we're lucky some chick might have one out breast feeding."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You can only hope."

…

They bundled the three up as best as they could and took them to the mall, first stop was for outerwear and boots.

When they were done at the shoe store Mini was wearing tall, pink quilted boots with pompoms dangling from the laces. Lola had the same style in baby blue and Rahmi opted for black boots with a lime green stripe up the side.

Three also got little parkas in pink, baby blue and lime green with matching gloves, hats and scarves. Dean insisted on them matching because he thought it made them even cuter, he called them his trophy elves and wanted them cute at all times.

They brought the old clothes to the Impala and went back to have lunch in the food court. Sam and Dean found themselves holding hands in public, a huge move for them as a couple.

It was under the table but still brave, somehow being with their little lovers and mothers of their children gave the two big hunters the confidence to let their own love shine.

….

Mini walked out and modeled a little pink maternity dress in petite extra small, he did a twirl, "Is this what pregnant elves where?"

Sam had a proud look on his face as he watched them trying on clothing, "Ours do. I have no idea what other pregnant elves wear."

Lola had on little jeans with a stretch panel in the front, he stuck out his gut and patted it, "These are nice pants, I can get really fat now."

Dean looked around and then squeezed his butt, "I could get on board with that."

Rahmi had on black leggings, "I like these they are comfortable. My jeans hurt now." Sam pointed to his junk glaringly apparent in the leggings, "We better get a long blouse for you to wear over that."

Mini was still prancing around in the little maternity dress until Dean pulled him into a dressing room, "Time for panties, you can't walk around in a dress without them plus its cold out, you have wear tights if you want to wear that dress."

Mini swiftly unbuckled Deans belt, "Dean I want passion games I'm stiff."

Dean looked around as if the world could see them and then slid his hand under the dress grabbing Mini's dick, "Oh yeah I feel that, why don't I just sit down and you can sit on my cock?"

They did exactly that, Mini kept the dress on as he bounced on Dean's erection. Dean whispered, "You are so beautiful...my sweet little Mini."

Mini leaned back against him as the hunters big hand jerked him underneath the dress, "I love you do you love me?"

Dean did love all three of them but it was different than what he felt about Sam who was Dean's universe, his lover and soul mate. He told Mini the truth, "I do love you."

That was it for Mini, those special words and Dean's hand working quickly sent the angel into a full body tremble as he came inside dress he was wearing.

…

Sam waited at the counter with Lola and Rahmi plus a stack of clothing, he smiled at the saleswoman who eyed the angels then gave Sam the once over. She turned her attention to Lola and Rahmi who both looked like pregnant jailbait.

"When are the babies due little sweethearts?"

Rahmi shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh," she looked at Sam again, "When are their babies due?"

"May."

She gave Sam a disapproving look, "Well congratulations, you must be proud."

Rahmi raised his hand, "Sam and Dean both had passions with me so they are the fathers of my baby."

Sam clamped his hand over the angel's mouth, " I'm going to get Dean and Mini. Please don't talk while I'm gone."

…..

Dean opened the door to find Sam standing there, "This dressing room stinks like sex, seriously Dean you want to get us arrested? That woman already thinks I'm a pervert."

Dean held up the come stained dress, "Yeah well wait until she rings this up."

….

It was dark out by the time they left the mall, Sam looked in the mirror and saw the three in the back seat fast asleep in their new winter clothes, "Dean I hope they are ok physically with this, they better get vaginas."

Sam was startled when Rahmi appeared between them and leaned on Sam, he said softly, "I'm scared Sam."

Sam put his arm around him and impulsively kissed Rahmi, there was something about the three of them that elicited feelings of love, lust and a deep need to care for them. The longer they stayed with Sam and Dean the more both hunters felt fiercely protective of them.

Even hearing Rahmi express fear made Sam's heart ache, "Don't worry, no matter what Dean and I take care of our family."

Dean patted the angels leg, "Yeah it's going to be ok, tomorrow you guys come grocery shopping with us. You need to start learning about the world. Rahmi you said you have dreams about mountains from your home…what do mean?"

Rahmi sounded wistful, "My dreams are beautiful, I think they saved me. We were locked away from everyone and with all the mean things the angels did to us we used our dreams to learn things or see places outside of the room. I think the mountain was our home. It sounds silly since we had never gone anywhere but in my heart I felt it."

Sam hugged him again, "It sounds nice, when we get home I'll give you guys notebooks and when you have your dreams or a language flashes write it down. I want to know more about you, the angelic side or the elfin heritage…anything you think of ok?"

"Ok Sam, tomorrow can we learn more about babies?"

"Sure after we take you all grocery shopping, it will be like a new adventure."

TBC


	13. Stealing Mini

The magic of the Elvish Tree grows within the pines,

It sits and waits for hunter's fates and brothers to come home.

Sam made scrambled eggs, his one claim to fame. He was no cook but if he added extras to the eggs like cheese and bacon bits it was very palatable and Dean would eat it.

He cut up fruit for the angels, they loved it almost as much as chocolate and marshmallows and now that each one was eating for two and Sam had a vested interest in the outcomes of the pregnancies, he wanted them to be well taken care of.

Rahmi was perched on the chair in his oversized flannel shirt eating from a box of Fruit Loopies and staring at Sam.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your butt Sam, would you like to have passionate dealings with me?"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed loudly, "No, stop it I feel like a sex object."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Dean pointed at Sam and started laughing, "Oh man this is great, I have to bottom for you but you're an official girlfriend, Sammy I think you guys make a cute couple…a couple of what I don't know."

"Shut up Dean, he's always trying to have passionate dealings with me and I'm afraid to go without pants now."

Dean leaned over the table and held up his hand, "High five Rahmi."

He stared at Dean with glowing amber eyes shining through his long hair and stuffed more cereal in his mouth.

"Come on baby don't leave me hanging…high five!"

"Dean he doesn't know what that is."

Dean slapped his hands together, "Like this, slap my hand." Rahmi smacked Dean's hand and then pulled his back as if he were burned, "Sorry Dean."

Mini sat on Dean's lap and put a notebook and pen on the table, he carefully printed words on the paper, "I'm making an eating foods list."

Lola rested his head on the table and watched his brother, he tapped the notebook with a finger, "Ice cream and chocolate stuff…squishy white things, cherries, fluffy stuff in cans that come out the thing, those round crunchy things with chocolate dimples…um…soup and popcorn."

Rahmi crawled on the table and sat next to Sam's plate while he was eating and played with Al, "Don't forget curly brick noodles, Al foods and orange cheeses."

Mini stuck his tongue out as he printed slowly, "Got it," he petted their kitten and as it played with Mini's long hair, "Al what else would you like?" The kitten made a series of little mewling sounds and the angel nodded, "Alright if they have them."

Dean looked over his shoulder and watched as Mini wrote, "Fishes."

"Very funny…I'm sure Balls told you he wanted fishes."

Mini nodded as he drew a little picture of a fish with eyelashes, "Oh yes he did Dean."

"So you guys can talk to animals now?"

"Not really talk, we just understand them. They don't understand us all the time though. We have languages in our heads and different animals have different ways of talking."

Dean slid his hands around Mini's belly and rubbed it slowly, he had long claimed that baby as his own since Dean had Mini first. He nuzzled the crook of the angels slender neck then kissed it, "You guys are amazing."

Sam looked over the long list, "Ok that is one thing we need to talk about, nutrition. You three are pregnant…you have little human, angel, elf babies inside your bodies so you're eating for them and that means healthy food."

Dean was bouncing Mini on his lap now although it seemed more like thrusting to Sam, "Come on Sammy cut them some slack, Lola wants ice cream and squishy white things let our baby mama have it."

Mini's eyes rolled back in his head and the angel let out a sigh, "Thank you Dean."

Sam pushed his plate away, "Between Rahmi no pants playing with Al right by my plate or you screwing Mini at the table I'm never going to eat again."

They all looked at Sam as if he grew an extra head, "Wow Sammy you need to relax, it's all pretty normal stuff for us don't you think?"

Sam snatched the list, "Fine, everyone put on pants so we can go get some…" Sam looked at the list again, "colorful bits of crunchy circles that taste like fruits." He grabbed the box of Fruit Loopies and held it up, "Rahmi you mean a box of this?"

He nodded still squatting on the table so he could look Sam in the eye, "Yes what else would it be?"

Rahmi whispered in Sam's ear and then giggled, Sam's eyes were big as saucers, "You want to put you're…in my…no!" The other two started giggling when Rahmi held up his hand, "I have small hands Sam."

Dean was enjoying his brothers discomfort, "Wow I love you guys, anyone that can make Sam have that expression is awesome in my book."

…

Dean walked hand in hand with Lola as they shopped; he was the shy one and sometimes got left out of the mix so the hunter decided to give him extra attention. Lola looked up at Dean and smiled, "Do you think the baby will look like a big person or a little person?"

"I think if it looks anything like you the kid is going to beautiful but Sam is probably the dad so it's a real crap shoot."

Lola stopped at the ice cream section, "I get so hungry now, I want sweet things."

"Pick out anything you want babe."

…..

Rahmi was with Sam and Mini looking at fruit, he squeezed Sam's butt and smiled up at him, "I think you're handsome Sam." Sam smelled a cantaloupe and put it in the cart, "Thanks," he crouched down and gave the angel a kiss, "maybe when we get back we can have passion games, how would you like that?"

Rahmi smiled and nodded his head, "Yes," the angel held up his slender fingers and wiggled them. Sam straightened up, "No not that."

"Ok Sam, I'll use my bits instead."

…

Mini wandered off and left the store to look at the Christmas lights next door in the window of the liquor store, there was a group of young men standing outside drinking and smoking. They eyed Mini and gave the angel a once over, one of them handed Mini a bottle of peach schnapps, "Have some."

Mini looked up at him and then sniffed the container, "What is it?"

"Juice…you like juice right?"

Mini tipped it back and drank deeply then handed it back and started coughing, "That is funny juice."

The group started laughing and then began whispering to each other. Mini was staring up at the blinking Christmas lights. He felt a hand slid around his waist and one of them kissed his cheek, he wiped the wet spot off and then remembered the truckers that tried to take him away.

"I have to go; my humans are in the store."

"Want to party with us? I don't think it would hurt if you left a couple hours…promise we will bring you right back here."

"No I have to go," Mini tried to run but one of them picked him up and tried to kiss him, he began to struggled and yelled, "Dean help me!"

As far as the men were concerned Mini was a young teen girl and even if he wasn't it didn't matter much to them anyway.

…..

Sam rounded the corner swatting at Rahmi's hand, "Stop touching my crotch in pubic!"

He reached a little hand for Sam's jewels once again, "You promised we could have passions."

"Not in the grocery store I said when we get back to the cabin you can do me ok?"

Rahmi adjusted his leggings, "I'm stiff."

"Well too bad mister horny you're going to have to wait…you know I can't even believe I let you do that to me."

Rahmi was still adjusting himself, "It's because I'm cute and small and you find me nonthreatening. Dean is big all over and letting him mount you is frightening. Dean is very, very long and…"

"Alright I get it," Sam slapped his own ass, "be good or you don't get any of this."

…

Sam spotted Dean with Lola reading ingredients on a quart of ice cream, Lola held up the quart of Moose Tracks, "Dean said there are real mooses in here but because I'm preggers…Dean calls me preggers now, that its good proteins for babies to eat."

Sam was going to explain all the things wrong with what Lola just said but then the hunter looked around and noticed Mini was gone, "Dean where's your shadow?"

"I thought he was with you."

"No I haven't seen him."

Dean grabbed Lola and Rahmi dragging them to the service desk, the hunter pounded his fist on the counter, "Hey…hey you I need you to make an announcement my wife is missing."

The checker grabbed the microphone, "What's her name?"

"Mini."

"Will Mini please come to the service counter; your husband is looking for you."

Dean waited for what seemed like forever but was actually only five minutes; Sam meanwhile was running up and down the aisles and checked the bathroom and even barged into the warehouse but found no Mini.

He went back to Dean out of breath, "Can't find him Dean!"

"Sammy watch them and stay here in case he shows up, I'm going to check the parking lot and the other stores."

Sam pointed to the clerk, "Hey you if a little…lady shows up, around five feet tall, petite, blonde looks young, hold her no matter what. She's pregnant, dressed in pink boots, hat and coat. It's important; she's childlike and easily confused."

….

Dean put Lola and Rahmi in the back seat, "I'm locking the doors, don't leave the car, don't open the door except for me or Sammy and of course Mini…no one you got it?"

They nodded too scared to speak; Dean leaned over and gave them both a kiss then locked the doors.

….

Mini woke up inside the back of an old van, surrounded by the four strangers. His head hurt from the alcohol and when the angel touched a spot on his face there was blood.

He smelled smoke and saw the glow of a joint in the darkness being passed around, "I want to go home."

"Don't worry, when we get done with you then you can go back to the liquor store, we just want a little fun, relax you might like it."

Mini knew what they wanted; it was what everyone wanted from him since he could remember. Only his brothers, Sam and Dean loved him so when Mini was bedded by his family he knew there was real caring behind it. It seemed most of humanity and the angels only wanted to hurt him.

He spoke softly, "I don't want to do anything, I want my family."

Hands held him down, Mini felt his new dress pushed up and his tights pulled down, the voices sounded confused by what they saw.

"It's a boy…what the hell, looks like a girl…now what?"

One of them shook Mini, "What are you, some kind of cross dresser or something?"

Mini didn't know what they were talking about, "I don't know what I am."

One of them pulled off his boots and tights and another shined a light on him, "Still hot…roll him over."

…

"Yeah I saw a blonde girl with those asshole guys standing around outside, she was a little bitty thing, they talked to her and the next thing I know they all left. I'm busy I can't stand here watching everyone."

Dean looked around the empty liquor store, "Why wouldn't you go out there and say something? Mini looks like she's twelve!"

Dean looked at the camera monitor behind the counter. Before the owner knew it Dean had stepped behind the counter and worked on finding the footage he wanted.

Sam held the owner around the neck, "Just hold still, all we want is the information."

Dean saw Mini being carried into a van, he wrote down the license plate, "Got it Sammy."

Sam lifted the store owner up on his tiptoes, "Don't say a word…if you do we are going to tell the cops your watched while a girl was kidnapped and you didn't say anything."

Sam dropped him and the hunters left.

…..

They looked up and down the blocks searching alleys and one of two local parks figuring the van wouldn't have gone far, "Sam where is the other park located?"

"Like a half hour away. Dean, do you think the angels would come if we called?"

Dean pulled over and got out hoping for the best, Castiel and Leo seemed off the grid for them now. Dean looked up and yelled, "Castiel…Cas I need you now, Mini is missing…Cas please come on!"

Leo appeared dressed in a black suit, "The captain has already heard his cries."

….

Mini in desperation screamed, "Captain, help me!" There was a flash of light outside of the van and the one on top of Mini stopped what he was doing, "What was that?"

They heard the sound of metal grinding and suddenly the back doors were ripped off the hinges, there stood the angel. Castiel reached in and grabbed one of the four flinging him to the pavement breaking his arm, the rest soon joined him.

Castiel proceeded to give them all an old school ass kicking of epic proportions. When it was over they were all emergency room ready, "I am an angel of the Lord, remember me and know if you ever hurt anyone every again I will hunt you down and kill you…do you understand?"

The ones that were able nodded too terrified to speak.

Castiel held out his hand to Mini, "Come here, it's alright now." Mini pulled up his tights and slipped on his new boots then pulled down his dress, he crawled over to Castiel and the angel picked him up.

He was crying and clung to his captain tightly, "Its hard here Castiel, I'm so scared…humans are unpredictable like angels."

Castiel snapped his fingers and the four busted captors vanished, "There, do you feel better now?"

"Yes thank you, where are they?"

"Some place they will never hurt anyone again."

…

The four of them looked around in the darkness, the fetid air heavy with the scent of rot. A female voice hissed, "Look sisters new toys." The ghouls reached out for them and each took their turn.

…..

The Impala pulled in and Leo appeared never to his lover and the angel.

Castiel smiled down at Mini, "See, your heroes are here now. I want to tell you something, not all humans are like the ones that took you, many of them are good if given the chance but you have to be very careful. Promise me you won't wander off alone again."

"I'm sorry Captain, I make too much trouble."

"No it's not your fault; you're so trusting and kind hearted that this world and Heaven will take advantage. That is why you need to take special care. Remember you are all carrying Winchester babies now."

Dean ran over and grabbed Mini, "Are you ok, what did they do?" Mini hugged him tight and didn't answer.

Dean surprised Castiel by hugging him, "Thanks man I owe you big time." The angel stood there frozen as Dean patted his back.

"You are welcome."

….

Dean was sitting on the bed, he and Mini had just taken a bath together and now the hunter was drying the angel's long blonde hair with a towel, "So what happened…did they do anything bad to you?"

Mini fingered the cut now almost healed on his face, "They hit me and were very mean."

"I know babe, I mean did they do things to you?"

"No, the captain saved me in time."

Dean gave a humorless laugh, "Boy I'm useless…I let Rahmi get taken and now you, I'm sorry but then saying that doesn't make it better."

Mini held the hunters face in his delicate hands, "My brothers and I made you and Sam have to work so hard, I'm sorry you were brought in to save us. Sometimes I worry your lives are no longer your own."

"Actually Sam and I were having problems until we did this rescue and brought you guys here. Somehow Sammy and I are getting along a lot better and I'm not afraid to be affectionate with him. Remember at the mall when I held his hand under the table in the food court? That was a big deal for me, you give me courage to be myself."

Mini patted his belly, "And you get to have babies."

"Yeah adorable teeny babies, oh and I get three hot angels in the sack plus a sexy nineteen year old moose, I'm a damn lucky man, now how about some of that ice cream?"

Later the trio sat on the couch eating ice cream with marshmallows, chocolate syrup and gummy worms on top. Lola finished his first and rubbed his belly, "That was good, I hardly tasted the mooses."

…

Sam and Dean showered together while they had a chance, Sam had his brother bent over the tub as he kneeled behind him playing with all of Deans fun parts, "I'm so lucky to be in love with someone like you Dean."

Dean looked over his shoulder, "What…related?"

Sam slapped his ass, "No someone I trust and loves me unconditionally and has the ass of a god."

Dean wiggled his fanny at his brother, "Hey I have an idea."

…

The angels were sitting there by the fire, Rahmi was stabbing at some marshmallows he tossed in with a fire poker, "I think we need a stick."

Sam and Dean walked over both naked and smiling, Sam slipped behind his brother and bumped his cock against Deans ass, "Hey rosy butts, when your done come to the bedroom, we figured out how to demonstrate how we got you pregnant."

Rahmi ran into the kitchen and put his bowl in the sink, "Hurry up, this is going to be better than the movies!"

…

Deep in the woods surrounded by darkness things were beginning to change.

A huge oak out of place in the center of the pines began to grow an arch of bark over the broad trunk and by summer would become a full fledged doorway.

Plump little mushrooms in rainbow colors popped up through the snow around the base of the tree and in the branches above an owl sat patiently as a sentry to another world.

TBC


	14. Glimmer Butters

The three angels sat there naked on the old overstuffed chair in the corner, Mini and Lola on the seat and Rahmi perched behind them on the back. They watched with interest as Sam and Dean kissed each other passionately on the ratty quilt. Sam easily overpowered Dean pinning him to the mattress then taking a stiff little nipple between his lips and drawing so hard Dean bucked and moaned for more.

"Dean….Dean is it ok if I go to make popcorn?"

The hunter opened his lust blown eyes and came face to face with Mini, "W..what…yeah."

Lola hopped of the chair and ran to the bathroom, "Pee break!"

Rahmi took the opportunity to get behind Sam and mount him, "Rahmi that hurts stop it!"

Sam tried to dislodge Rahmi and the angel tumbled off the bed his feelings hurt more than anything but now he was confused and scared, "You said at the store we could have passionate dealings Sam."

He got up and ran out of the room, Lola walked in shaking a bag of popcorn, "What happened?"

Sam got up and slipped on a pair of jogging pants trying to contain his boner, and followed after Rahmi. He found him sitting by the fire place hiding under a blanket, "I'm sorry are you ok?" Sam lowered the blanket and was met with a pair of big amber eyes staring up at him frightened.

The hunter rubbed his hand over the little belly, "Is the baby ok, your tummy doesn't hurt or anything does it, you feel ok?"

Rahmi wasn't talking.

"You surprised me and maybe you don't have the biggest penis in the world…"

"Dean says I'm proportionate Sam I told you that."

"Ok yes you did, anyway it still hurts and I don't have your magic healing powers. I really don't like anything in my butt and if I did it would be Dean. By passion I meant I would do you or we could make out…Rahmi I don't want to bottom for anyone. Also don't get ideas about Dean, he's mine. I'm not your girlfriend or even your boyfriend, Dean is my boyfriend."

Rahmi covered up his head, "Then I am a whore again. I thought you loved us but we are only for sex, it's ok Sam at least you and Dean are kind to us."

Sam scooped him up blanket and all then sat on the couch with Rahmi on his lap, "You're not whores, I do love you but just not the same as I love Dean. I have affection for you and I care a lot. We love you guys and the babies like a family, with Dean and I its complicated and different."

Rahmi patted his belly, "Because of the babies."

"Partly but I cared about you guys the minute I saw your faces and it grew from there, we are all going to be a family and that's the way it is but we need boundaries and my ass is one of those boundaries. Also if there is a time where Dean and I want you for sex or even affection you can tell us to stop if you don't want to. You have choices, it's your body Rahmi and no one can tell you what to do to it. You're not a whore do you understand?"

Rahmi wiggled on Sam's lap, "I always want to if it's you or Dean."

Sam carried him into the bedroom and set him on the back of the chair, "You have two beautiful brothers, use them and I'm going to take care of mine now."

Now there were three bags of popcorn and a can of grape soda being passed around as they watched, Lola waved his hand toward Sam and Dean, "Go on, start the movie."

Sam slipped off his jogging pants and settled between his brother's legs, "Where were we?"

"Nipples…now I want popcorn I'm hungry Sammy."

"You can have all the popcorn you want after I give your ass a nice reaming."

Sam grabbed him unceremoniously behind the knees and spread Dean open wide, "Hold your legs while I lube up."

Dean held them open as Sam slicked up his cock and ran a slippery finger inside his target. Sam looked over at the angels and gave them a smile, "This is how your babies were made."

Mini giggled, "With a finger?!"

"No not a finger smarty pants."

Sam slid inside and bottomed out bracing his arms over Dean, "You like that Dean, like playing my bitch?"

"Oh fuck yeah Sammy I do…love it baby..." Everything that came out after that was incoherent as Sam pummeled his brother, he gasped, "I'm coming…this is the baby making stuff …making me a baby."

The three ran over and kneeled on the floor watching as Sam slowly pulled out his cock dragging a long string of come for Dean's ass. Once Sam rolled off Dean felt small hands touching gently.

Lola rubbed Sam's leavings between his fingers, sat back and turned to his brothers with a big smile, "Now Dean is pregnant."

Dean looked down at the angel sitting between his knees, "No I'm not pregnant, this how we got you pregnant."

They finally realized how their pregnancies happened and thanked Sam and Dean for the instructional visual aid. Dean grabbed the base of his cock and wagged it around, "Sam, do something about this for me."

Sam yawned then reached over and halfheartedly played his brothers erection.

"Sam if you're just going jerked like that, forget it I'll do it myself."

Lola was on it in a flash kissing and licking eager to please, Sam felt a flash of jealousy, "I'll do it Lola go sit and watch." Lola looked to Dean for guidance, "Sam I think he was going to sit on it for me and you don't like that remember?"

Dean patted his hips and Lola climbed aboard, "I'm wet for you Dean." Dean worked a finger inside him testing the waters, "You sure are, take it slow and pace yourself sweetheart," Dean closed his eyes and pushed, "Sam it's like tight, slick velvet."

Sam motioned for the other two angels to come over so they could hug and kiss as Dean finished. Afterward the hunters flanked the three in bed but it was cramped, "We have to get them their own bed, I want my Sammy snuggle time with you and this isn't working."

Mini stood up and stared at the ceiling, a butterfly fluttered down and landed on the back of his hand. Sam and Dean both looked at it closer and it was like no butterfly they could recall seeing in that area, "Dean it looks expressive…like it's looking right at me and its smiling!"

The butterfly wasn't really smiling but it gave that illusion to Sam trying to put him at ease. It slowly worked its wings giving off flashes of color, "Sammy its glowing right?"

Mini grinned getting those little dimples that drove Dean crazy over the cuteness factor, "I know these, they are glimmer butters."

Rahmi held out his hands and a flower appeared as a bud then slowly opened, the butterfly fluttered over and began probing the flower. Lola pointed to it, "This is like no flower here." He cupped his hand over his brothers and when Lola lifted it the butterfly and flower were gone.

"Sam what's going on?"

Sam sat there stunned, "Magic, Dean its real magic not spells or incantations, herbs or whatever …this is the real deal."

Rahmi curled up on Sam's lap, "Something is changing I feel it."

Dean yelled, "Cas get your ass down here!"

The angel appeared in the nude, "Dean I was busy, what do you want?"

"Whoa ok corral that horse, I can't concentrate when it's bobbing around in my direction."

The angel looked down and gave his cock a tug, "It's only a penis, what do you want, Leo in a precarious position waiting for me."

Sam stared right at it with a smile on his face, "There was a butterfly and a flower that appeared and there was glowing and colors….sorry I can't concentrate."

Castiel cocked his head and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, "I feel it, something is different in the air and its connected to them. I think they are growing stronger."

Rahmi was on his knees in front of Castiel playing with his erection, "This is very nice Captain."

"Thank you, Leo enjoys it quite a bit. Well I don't know what to say, I suppose since the bothers are earthbound they natural abilities and bits of their world outside of the heavenly heritage are coming out. I really don't know what else to say."

Dean waved his hand, "Big help, fine go back and bang your boyfriend I'll yell if we need something."

Castiel vanished leaving them with no more information than they started.

….

Sam and Dean walked around the mattress store with the three pregnant little angels wearing what Sam thought were embarrassing outfits, they had little flowered house dresses on, tights and their winter boots. Dean thought they were adorable.

Mini walked around patting his tummy and telling people he was having a tiny baby and Dean got him pregnant with a butt full of sticky stuff.

Rahmi was bouncing on a bed waving at Sam and Dean, "I like this one!"

Dean looked around, "Crap, where the hell is Lola?" They eventually found him eating candy on a memory foam mattress, "Where did you get that?"

Lola pointed to a man standing outside the window staring at him, "That nice man gave it to me and said if I go to his car with him he has a whole box of candy bars for me."

Dean didn't say a word, he stalked across the sales floor and out the door, grabbed the pervert by the collar and dragged him over to the bushes, "You like handing out candy to pregnant elves you fucking creep? Is that how you get off…that is my angel elf got it buddy, you want your own magical creature go find one." Dean kicked him in the ass sending him sprawling in the snow, "Now piss off!"

When he got back Sam was paying for a mattress and frame, "Lola got his chocolate mitts all over the mattress so that's what they get."

The two salesmen watched the bunch leave, three little ones in strange, flowered house dresses and two huge men that looked like male models, "Is it wrong to want to see what they do on that mattress?"

"I don't know, I think it would be wrong not to. Damn those three are hot…and pregnant, alright its sort of wrong."

…

After that the brothers slept in their own bed giving Sam and Dean their personal space unless of course they were have passion games or as Rahmi called it, "passionate dealings".

Their bellies grew along with their morning sickness and cravings for odd foods, some of it Sam and Dean couldn't figure out. The ice cream was the easiest, butter pecan, cookie dough and moose tracks sans moose were their favorites along with every type of syrup under that sun.

The angels had midnight orgies and sometimes Sam and Dean would be the ones to pop popcorn, drink beer and watch the show they loved to put on for their hunter mates.

Afterward Sam would take Dean like a woman and the brother that was normally dominate would lay back or bend over happy to take Sammy's cock.

When the end of March came it there were only two months left before they gave birth, Sam began stressing over how their children would actually come out then one morning Mini ran in the bedroom frantically talking a mile a minute about a special new development.

TBC


	15. Angel Pink Pussy Willows

Dean lifted Mini up on the bed and set him between them, "Good morning sunshine what's up?"

Mini flopped back and opened his legs, "We got something new."

Sam bent over and kissed his belly which at seven months was the size of a large cantaloupe, "No baby we've seen it all."

Lola walked in holding his lower back and waddling slightly, his stomach was bigger than his brothers and Dean figured it was because Sam had been the one to get him pregnant, Sam was constantly worried about him exploding from the sheer size of the baby he created with someone so tiny.

Rahmi didn't hurry or waddle; he climbed up on the back of the old, overstuffed chair and perched, then started to eat from a jar of peanut butter. Rahmi's baby was the wild card since Sam and Dean managed to do him at the same time.

Mini grabbed Dean's hand and put it between his legs, "Feel me."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Well if you insist." Dean worked his fingers around until one of them slid inside something different, Mini let out a little gasp, "Oh that feels very good Dean, I have a little bump you touched and now I have tingles."

Lola was resting back on Sam who also started to feel around until he found what he was looking for and relief washed over him, "Vaginas, wow I feel better I was so worried how the whole thing was going to work." Lola tilted his head back and looked at Sam, "Are you happy?"

"Very happy, relieved now at least Dean and I have an idea of this whole thing works. What about you Rahmi, please tell me you have one."

The angel pulled his fingers out of the peanut butter then suck them between his legs, "I have a new hole with a button that feels nice, I'm touching it right now." He stuck his fingers back in the jar of peanut butter and kept eating.

Dean gagged a little, "Um…Sam put peanut butter on the list I think we need a new jar."

Rahmi set the peanut butter down and hopped off the chair looking for his place on the bed and ended up on Dean's lap, "Will it hurt a lot to have babies?"

The hunters looked at each other not sure how to answer; there were so many variables with the angels. They experienced pain, bled and showed damage. The healing was quicker for them here than what they experienced in Heaven and Sam and Dean didn't want to frighten them.

Dean pinched his now chubby chin, "I guess, it does for women but we are sort of in the dark with this."

Mini pressed Dean's hand between his legs, "What can we call them?" Dean groped the tiny slit and declared them, "Pink pussy willows", yeah I like that what do you think Sam?"

Sam nodded, "I like it, our angels have little pink pussy willows." The three clapped their hands and giggled repeating it several times.

After the naming the hunters had a tickle fight with the angels which was less than a fight and more of a groping session then the three left to make pancakes.

Sam and Dean went out to a mess and the pancakes were awful but they declared the greasy, burnt pancakes delicious anyway.

…..

Sam slogged through the mud to the woodpile and Rahmi followed hopping from one giant footprint to the other, "Sam how did you and Dean fall in love?"

Sam sat on the woodpile and wiped his forehead, it was unseasonably warm for a March day in the mountains, "It was sort of like always there between us you know…the love but it changed from brotherly to this jealous, gut twisting need for each other after I left for Stanford and that's when we both knew there was more to it."

Rahmi frowned, "Doesn't sound like love, it sounds like you were both sick."

"Yeah love sick I guess, the worst kind of sick."

Sam lifted him onto the woodpile and they sat there enjoying the sunshine for awhile. Rahmi picked at some threads from a tear on his little jeans, "When did you have passions for the first time?"

Sam got a dreamy, far away smile on his face, "That was the best night of my life, I came home for Christmas and Dean dragged my ass up here to investigate a string of animal mutilations, we used this cabin as our base."

**********(Sam's memory)

Sam stood at the window watching the snow falling rapidly, he couldn't see the Impala anymore with the white out conditions.

Dean stoked the fire and lit some more candles trying to conserve their fuel, "Hey don't worry I've got a ton of supplies and the water is still running so relax Sammy." Dean got them a couple of beers and handed one to his brother.

Sam took the beer and sat next to Dean on the sofa facing the fire, "This sucks, I wanted to get this done and get back home."

Dean downed his beer and slammed the bottle on the coffee table next to the empties, "Home is where the heart is right…isn't that the old saying?"

"I guess."

Dean snatched away Sam's first beer of the night and handed him a flask, "Drink this instead I don't want to be snowed in with a cranky bitch tonight."

Sam loosened up quickly over the next hour as they swapped stories from childhood both remembering events just a little bit different.

Somehow they both knew it was more than just a hunt that brought them to this secluded place, the years of tension crackled electric through the air between the brothers as their thighs touched and Dean leaned slightly against his brothers broad shoulder giving that warm, throaty chuckle that gave Sam delicious shivers.

It was actually Sam that placed a sloppy kiss on Dean's lips first and after a second of hesitate Dean closed his eyes and returned it sliding his tongue inside and finally tasting his brother.

They both stood up and staggered to the bed falling together on the mattress tugging at each other's clothes and kicked off their boots, Dean got up and shucked off his jeans and boxers then grabbed Sam's by the waist and stripped him.

Dean had that hesitation again until Sam jerked him back and forced him on his back taking charge just as he always wanted to do, he lowered his cock into his brothers mouth then bent down and began sucking Dean's enjoying the silky skin and salty flavor.

It was a blur of hands and tongues as the brother's explored expanses of lean muscle and warm forbidden places that were now open for the taking. When that moment happened it was the brothers in sync as always tasting each other for the first time.

"After that we just kept going and never looked back, it was really special. Your family is all you have and now we have you guys. You opened my eyes up to things I didn't know existed," Sam grabbed his delicate hand engulfing it," and you gave us the courage to not be afraid to show our affection."

Dean stood on the porch with the other two snapping photos of Sam and Rahmi holding hands, "Wow that's cute."

Mini hugged him around the waist, "I'm cute take a picture of me Dean."

Lola and Mini started posing with each other, "Ok stick out your bellies and we can show the kids how adorable you were pregnant."

They took off their winter coats and lifted their shirts standing back to back, giggling and making faces at Dean. Lola had all of his long chestnut waves pulled back in a ponytail and his pointed ears were showing, they weren't afraid anymore and showed them off to Sam and Dean all the time now knowing that their ears were attractive.

"Looking good Lola, love those pretty ears!"

He batted his lashes at Dean and grinned, "Sam said the angels were jealous of them and that's why they pinched them all the time."

Dean snapped photos of Sam and Rahmi walking toward the cabin, "That's right baby, you're the whole package and…."

Dean stopped talking when he saw movement in the tree line, he slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his gun instead, "Sam just keep walking with Rahmi and don't look back."

Sam hesitated then dropped the wood and grabbed the angels hand, he kept moving at a regular pace, "Dean what is it?"

"Run Sam, grab him!"

Sam grabbed Rahmi and ran up on the porch next to Dean, "Angels inside!" They ran in and shut the door staring out the window as the hunters stood with guns drawn. A wolf like creature took tentative steps towards the cabin then stopped, it was easily around two hundred pounds with speckled rust fur, a ridge of it stood up along its back like a Mohawk.

It hunched its shoulders and snarled at the brothers, ears flat and unsettling green eyes staring at them, "Sam what the fuck is that thing?"

"I…I don't know, I've never seen anything like it not even in any of dads notes or books."

It started toward them swiftly from a dead standstill moving like nothing they had ever seen before, the hunters unloaded their pistols into it and it took two full clips to put it down just feet from the steps of the cabin.

Sam kicked the body and the jaw opened, the canines were serrated. The spotted pattern on the muzzle was strange almost looking like warriors paint instead of a natural camouflage pattern. They were looking at something that had slipped through from another world.

…

The brothers hauled the carcass into the woods, snapped photos and examined it carefully taking tooth and hair samples then burned it.

When they got back the sun was setting and it once again felt like a March afternoon in the mountains.

They burst in and pulled off their boots and jackets then Sam started on cleaning their weapons and reloading while Dean went looking for the angels who were nowhere to be found.

Dean searched closets, under beds and behind furniture, he checked the Impala and they began a search of the woods then went back to get flashlights. Sam was rummaging through a drawer for batteries when he heard a little cough, he put the batteries in the flashlight and called for Dean.

They pointed the light up to the cabin rafters and there perched on a wide beam were Rahmi, Mini and Lola. Sam held up his hands, "Don't move, I'll get a ladder."

They watched as Rahmi's wings slowly emerged, he slide off the beam and fluttered down to Sam into his arms, "Sorry Sam we were scared." Mini and Lola popped their wings and sat there staring down at them; Sam put Rahmi down and held out his arms catching Lola as Dean got an armful of Mini.

….

Things were changing in the forest, nothing got in and nothing went out except the angels and the brothers. Even pilots in planes flying overhead saw nothing as if that huge section never existed. The Winchesters didn't know it but they were living in a world where magic was slowly working its way inside.

TBC


	16. Angel Training

With the discovery of this wonder new addition to the trios anatomy the hunters and the angelic elves decided to enjoy every moment they could. This was a quandary for Sam who was never attracted to women.

The angelic elves stood naked before him with cock and balls dangling each crowned by a bush of lush curls but underneath was something the hunter was not familiar with.

Dean was gentle in his coaxing, "It's alright Sam just try it, they want to and just think, virgins…doesn't that excite you even a little?"

Rahmi looked up at Sam smiling, bouncing from foot to foot, "Please Sam?"

"Alright, I'll do it."

…..

Rahmi straddled Sam's face, arms braced against the iron headboard as the hunter lapped at the damp, warm little slit. Sam probed and explored learning as he went. He found Rahmi's clit and flicked it with his tongue feeling the body over him shudder, "Oooh more Sam please."

Dean was next to Sam clasping Lola's hips and tongue fucking him as Mini mounted Dean while stroking Sam. He found it almost a sensory overload, Dean had everything he wanted, a big beautiful dominate brother, his darling Mini, sweet Lola and exotic Rahmi.

The whole thing was exciting and terrifying at the same time but Dean felt he was the luckiest man alive to have these fresh branches to the Winchester family tree.

Rahmi let out a little gasping sound as he came over Sam's face. Sam lifted him off and Rahmi pressed against Sam's body with his hands between his legs having aftershocks. He whispered to Sam, "Am I your girlfriend now?"

"Sure, you're my girlfriend."

Mini bounced harder on Dean and stroked Sam even faster; soon the entire room was filled with the sounds of ecstasy climbing to a crescendo of lust the likes of which the hunters had never experienced.

When everyone one was sated Dean bathed his trophy elves taking pleasure in the process of soaping them up and rinsing off their bodies. He climbed in and took turns shampooing and conditioning the three luscious heads of hair.

Afterward Sam toweled them off, combed out their hair and put them in their new flannel nightgowns, since the incident with the bizarre wolf creature the hunters had rearranged their bedroom to accommodate the memory foam bed so their pregnant little lovers could sleep well protected.

….

Mini pointed to the nail polish display at the drug store and bravely asked the saleswoman, "Lady what is that?" She held out her hand to show off her own pink nails, "Its nail polish sweetheart."

Lola was carefully applying rose red lipstick from a display and smacked his lips in the mirror, the sales woman pointed to the tube, "You have to pay for that now." Lola held it out to her, "I'm sorry, I don't have monies." She looked around the store, "Where are those two men you came in with? One of them can pay for it then." Lola panicked and ran away to hide.

Meanwhile Mini was sitting on the counter painting his toenails, the store manager came over and demanded the polish back and asked where his parents were. He did what he was conditioned to do, hide and protect himself so Mini bolted.

…..

Rahmi sat in the security office perched on a chair clutching a bag of gummy bears. He had finger combed all of his long raven black hair over his face and was slowly feeding the bears into his mouth.

Sam burst in the office, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sam that big man said I stole my candy…I said that my boyfriend Sam would buy me gummy bears but he didn't believe me and now he says I'm going to be locked away."

Sam knew it was a bluff by the security guard just to scare Rahmi but all the angel heard was he would be locked away again and he had already started to shut down. Sam stood up to his full height and squared his shoulders, "What right do you have telling him he's going to be locked away?"

The jowly red faced man stuck a finger in Sam's face, "You're lucky I didn't call the cops on her."

Sam grabbed the bag of candy and slammed it on his desk then tossed a twenty next to the bag, "There, choke on them." He took Rahmi and left.

Meanwhile Dean was searching for the other two and found them under a rack of sweatshirts, "Come on out, you're not in trouble." They climbed out which was no easy task with their bellies, Dean marched them over to the cosmetics counter, "Go ahead, pick out some lipstick and nail polish…hell get some blush if you want."

At the end Sam and Dean dumped three bottles of polish, three tubes of lipstick, gloss and blush on the counter followed by an avalanche of candy and then what they originally stopped for, dental floss, band aids, a baby doll, preemie diapers and several books on pregnancy and childbirth.

Mini tugged on Dean's jacket and pointed to the rack of sweatshirts, "Dean could we get some? They have kittens on them just like Al."

"Sure go get some."

They paid for everything and all marched out the door with the three little ones wearing their sweatshirts with a picture of a red cat hanging from a branch and "Hang Loose" underneath it.

….

Lola had his head hidden under Dean's arm as Sam showed them a picture of a baby coming out of a woman's vagina, Dean poked his bulging tummy gently, "Come on sweetheart take a look it's not that bad."

"No it's all hair and bloods!"

"He's right Sam, that is pretty hairy and bloody looking don't you have something better they can look at?"

Sam flipped through the book, "Well why don't we skip the visuals and do something fun like train on the baby doll…come on that would be nice right?"

Lola pulled his head out, "Alright I'll do that." The other two were already on board with the whole thing, Rahmi danced the big doll across the table, "Look Lola it's your baby, your pussy willow is going to have to stretch."

Sam felt that pang of guilt again as he worked his hand over his little lovers belly, "Rahmi you are not making this better for him."

Mini pulled out a diaper and opened it, "Now what?" Dean took it away, "I'm an old hand at this; I changed Sam's diapers most of the time."

There were giggles all around, Rahmi slapped Sam's butt, "His poops must have been huge!" Dean pulled out his wallet and showed them a photo of Sam as a baby on Dean's lap, "No just regular baby size poops."

They all marveled at the size difference between baby Sam and giant Sam, Lola cooed, "Oh Sam our baby will be so cute."

After that the hunters showed them over and over how to change a diaper and advised them that it would be a bit smellier and wetter than they imagined but worth the effort.

….

Eight months pregnant and the angelic elves were running the hunters ragged especially Sam who became a regular at the grocery store in town going for anything they wanted no matter what the time.

This night it was Rahmi begging for potato chips and ranch dip, first he tried Dean who was trapped under a very pregnant Mini and Lola sleeping on top of him, "No I'll wake up Sam he can do it."

"Sammy…Sammy wake up."

"W…what is it Dean?"

"Rahmi needs a food run and I'm trapped, Sam I have to pee can you get me a bottle and fish out my dick while you're at it?"

"Damn it, no Dean get up and pee. Rahmi can't it wait?"

He climbed on top of Sam and sat on him, "The baby said I need chips and dip…maybe some of those crunchy slabs with nuts in them."

Sam grabbed the pen and papered he learned to keep by the bedside for just such an occasion, "What color are these crunchy slabs with nuts?"

"Butterscotch color."

Dean hurried back from the bathroom and got back under the covers with Mini and Lola, "What did I miss? I love playing the grocery game."

Sam handed him the notebook and got up to get dressed, "Fine, you guess what he's talking about, so far I have crunchy slabs with nuts that are butterscotch color."

"Its peanut brittle Sammy you are terrible at this!"

….

Sam stood there staring at the ice cream and scratching the stubble on his face, the next thing he knew his eyes closed and he almost fell over until someone jiggled his shoulder, "Hey wake up."

Sam snorted and opened his eyes, "I'm up…oh hey Liz."

The night clerk got to know Sam pretty well from his odd evening runs for a variety of food, "You fell asleep on your feet, tough night?"

"Yeah I got a food run to do for my girlfriend again."

Liz looked around the empty store and took the list, "I can help, let's see, you have here chocolate circles with squishy centers the color of bananas but it's not a banana….wow that is quite a sentence."

Sam looked at her with desperation, "Please help me, what do you think that is?"

They searched the isles until they hit the doughnuts, she picked up a bag of chocolate frosted doughnuts, "I think this is it, the insides are yellow cake…hey this is fun!"

Sam sighed, "Not when you have to do it in the middle of the night after driving a shit car down a shittier road. Ok now I have here…the things you can make fingernails with but they aren't fingernails, crunchy and salty, hey even I know that one!" He grabbed a box of Bugles and tossed them in the cart.

With the help of Liz they managed to figure everything out on the list and at the bottom Dean had scribbled the word "beer".

….

Sam walked through the dark with two bags of groceries, he tripped on something big and spongy landing in the mud, "Damn it!" He put everything back in the bags and when he got up Lola's green eyes were shining in the dark like two little flashlights, "Sam can I help you?"

"No sweetheart I'm good, you shouldn't be out here."

"Follow Me Sam."

Sam followed the dim glow of his eyes as the being walked backward until they got to the porch.

…..

The three were on the bed draped over Dean as if he were the king with his concubines, "Sammy did you get beer?"

"Yeah I got the beer and everything else plus I tripped and Lola guided me in. Thanks for the help King Dean." Dean looked at all the beauties, "I like that, these are the pregnant princesses then and you're the valet."

"What?!"

Sam stripped and took a shower then went right to bed, "Don't walk me up unless the house is on fire." A few minutes later he was snoring.

…

The next morning Sam woke to kisses all over his face, it was Rahmi, "Sam we cooked foods for you." Sam sat up and a tray was set on his lap, there were eggs, toast and some bacon. "You all made this?"

The three nodded, Mini set a cup of coffee on the night stand, "We did Sam, even valets should be treated nice."

Dean walked in carrying what looked to be a massive mushroom the size of a watermelon; it was beautiful with shades of the rainbow blending gently into the next. "Babe this is what you tripped on, have you ever seen anything like it?"

Mini clapped his hands over his mouth and gasped, "I have dreams of these!" He reached over and broke off a little piece then ate it.

Dean dropped it and grabbed Mini heading for the bathroom, "Spit it out! You can't eat weird mushrooms!"

"I swallowed it…it tastes nice."

Dean set him down and paced trying to think of what to do, he rummaged through a box of supplies and found some ipecac and forced Mini to drink some, he vomited right where he stood just feet from the toilet then started to cry.

Dean knelt in from of him wiping his face with a damp towel, "I sorry but I had to do that, don't eat anything we don't buy for you."

"I'm sorry Dean please don't be mad at me."

"Baby I'm not mad at you, just promise you won't eat stuff like that again."

"Ok I promise."

….

Sam had burned the mushroom and warned the other two not to ever eat anything he didn't buy for them and they agreed. Dean and Sam took a walk around the woods to see if there were any other odd things they needed to know about.

They found the massive oak in the middle of the pines; Sam ran his fingers along the arch separating from the body, "Dean it looks like the shape of a door."

Dean looked down at the now massive mushrooms surrounding the base of the tree, an owl hooted high in the branches as if in greeting to them, "Yeah nothing weird about all of this…Sammy if that's a door what the hell is going to come out of it?"

"I don't know but we can't let them out of our sight Dean, all of this is because them. I'm not losing my kids to some fantasy world."

TBC


	17. Magic Busting Out All Over

One month left before the rosy butts were ready to give birth and they could barely walk. Front heavy meant a lot of tipping over or rolling to get out of bed or off the couch.

Sam and Dean took turns running errands and found the brothers more demanding because of their lack of mobility. Dean thought it was adorable as always, he bought them matching shift dresses and enjoyed playing dress up with them. He painted their toenails, and touched them constantly.

Sam's duties were a lot less fun but he muddled through them with determination, stocking supplies, reading up on home birthing and making them all sit through his lectures.

…..

"Dean I'm reading about perineal massage, you know they have to give birth here and we can't give them an episiotomy. It's too dangerous but we can work a few times a day stretching all three of them."

Dean smirked and Sam punched his shoulder, "Stop that, this is really serious Dean it doesn't have anything to do with sex…do you want them ripped and have to stitch them up?"

"No Sam of course not, ok I'll be good, tell me what to do."

…

The three of them were lined up on the bed with their knees bent, Lola was worried already, "Why do we have to do this?" Dean took off the warm compress then lubricated his fingers, "Because when the babies come you need to be able to stretch enough for them to come out." Dean slid his thumbs inside and began working them just as Sam was doing.

Sam did Rahmi and then Mini as Dean watched when he was done with Lola, "You should have been a midwife Sam."

"Yeah that's me, Sam Winchester, midwife, former law student and hunter stretching tiny vaginas in a creepy cabin with my brother."

Dean frowned at him, "Well when you put it that way it does sound weird."

…

The three were sitting on the couch watching the fire while Sam and Dean were having their own private passions in the bedroom. Castiel and Leo appeared next to the bed watching them but the hunters never noticed.

Leo whispered, "Sam is certainly good at that, Dean looks as if he is dying but its pleasure he's experiencing." Castiel sat on Leos lap with an arm around his shoulder, "I like watching them."

Sam was grunting as he pounded his brother into the mattress, "You like that Dean…like playing my…" that was when Sam spotted them and slowed down.

Dean groaned, "I love being a bitch for you talk dirty to me …be dirty!"

Finally Sam came weakly and rolled off, "We have company." Dean looked and saw the two angels sitting there, "Hey you both missed the party, next time you want an invite?"

Castiel got off Leo's lap, "No thank you we are faithful to each other. We came to check on the little ones."

….

The three looked up and when they saw Leo and Castiel they got so excited they rolled right onto the floor trying to get to the big angels. Mini let out a grunt as he struggled to his feet and waddled over falling into Leo's arms.

Lola just laid there like a turtle on his back yelling for Sam, "Sam help, I'm stuck with your big baby in me!" Sam hurried out and scooped him up bridal style then carried him over to the angels.

Rahmi had the least amount of problems moving, he still perched on the furniture but only if he could lean back on something. He was now perched on an old wing back chair with his back against the wall watching all of them.

Sam decided it was just easier to carry him around, Lola rubbed his belly and smiled at Castiel, "I have Sam's baby inside me, it is moving so much I think it says it wants to get out soon."

Sam kissed his little rosy lips, "Yeah the baby is super active."

Leo was holding Mini and placed his hand over the little round belly, "This one is active as well, it won't be long now," he pointed to Rahmi, "Come here let me touch you."

Rahmi shook his head and stayed right where he was, Mini whispered, "Rahmi is shy."

"I'm not shy; I don't allow anyone but Sam and Dean to touch me except for my brothers…I am not a whore." Rahmi's amber eyes darkened and he pressed tighter to the wall. They heard a low growl come from him.

Sam and Dean were both a little shocked, Dean went over to him and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong?" Rahmi whispered, "Leo was one that had me…I didn't want it Dean."

Leo set Mini on the couch and walked over to him and extended a hand, "I know what I did, I was wrong but I can't take it back. I hurt you but I'm changing. It's much better there now that I've taken it over, there are still whores but every single one enjoys their jobs and are free to come and go as they please. If one wishes to stop they can."

Rahmi stared at him with intensity like a bird of prey, "Will you make more like us?"

"We can't and even if we could I wouldn't allow it. The three of you are the only ones that will ever exist."

Rahmi bowed his head and placed his hands on his belly, "I'm glad."

He climbed down and took Leo's hand, "I've changed and I'm an individual…that is what Dean told me. As an individual I forgive you because it's my choice. I told you that before but I didn't mean it, now I do."

They all sat together talking; mostly the angelic elves spoke, animated and gesturing wildly. They told Castiel and Leo about the mushroom, the wolf, the diaper changing on their dolly and how Sam and Dean were stretching them so they didn't pop like balloons.

Leo started kissing Castiel who blushed over the display of affection, Dean watched with interest. "You two look pretty happy, I bet you both look good in the sack together."

"Dean!"

"It's true Sam!"

After that Leo and Castiel said their goodbyes and vanished.

…

Lola rolled over Dean and onto Sam, "Sam I have to pee, carry me." Sam opened one eye, "Ok." He carried Lola to the bathroom the let him lean on Sam's legs while Sam held his dick for him.

When he was done Sam gave it a shake, picked him back up and put him in bed. "Sam I'm thirsty." Sam shoved Dean with his foot, "Your turn."

Dean got them all juice boxes and a bag of cookies, Mini got up and shuffled quickly to the bathroom, "I got pee problems!" Dean followed him and helped. He carried Mini back and tucked him in and then stood there staring at Rahmi, "Well?"

"I have to pee."

And so the night continued pretty much like that.

…

Sam and Dean entered the The Baby Place with the three to pick out one large crib figuring the babies would be tiny. They also wanted to buy preemie clothes and tiny diapers not know if anything was going to fit.

Sam noticed the angels nipples were leaving little wet spots on their clothing so he was hoping bottles and formula wouldn't be needed at all.

Dean looked at a top of the line Victorian style crib with a canopy, "Sam look at this one, what do you guys think?"

The saleswoman came over to help them noticing the three petite and very pregnant young ladies sitting on a bench by the two hot young men, "How can I help you?"

Sam pointed to the crib, "We want that one with your best mattress, no canopy…sorry Dean."

"Damn, the canopy makes it so cool…fine mister buzzkill."

The three had vanished to the toy section, Rahmi got a cart and they all hung on to it steadying their waddles. There was so much to choose from they became overwhelmed and started just picking out whatever looked cute.

By the time Sam and Dean found them the cart was full, "Dean we got a new card right?"

"Yeah…look at 'em Sammy, so damn happy. Fuck it get it all!"

They left with a cart full of toys, a crib sans canopy, cloth diapers and pins in case they needed to make their own, preemie clothes and diapers plus anything else they might possibly need.

Dean watched the trailer as the Impala climbed up to the cabin, he was relieved when they got back.

Dean noticed the white doves roosting in the pines around the cabin and the April rainbow when there hadn't been any rain, "What the hell…you know what, I give up trying to figure this out. Come on Sam lets unload."

Sam was carrying in bags and passed something that looked to be a tiny human with wings no bigger than a dragonfly, "Holy crap!" He bumbled up the stairs, tossed the bags inside and went out to find it but the creature was already gone.

Rahmi popped his wings but could only lift off a few feet now, no more spinning and riding the breeze for him. He fluttered up to Sam, "It's ok Sam they are only pixies…fairies are to ones to watch out for."

….

That night Sam poured over every book they had, every legend, story, journals of their fathers desperate to find out something about their children so the hunters weren't going blind into all of this.

"I found you! Sylvan, wood elf, Norse mythology. In some cultures their elves aren't as attractive but Norse elves are beautiful and here it says they can speak to animals and are in touch with nature and magic. That mixed with your angelic half explains a lot about you."

Dean grabbed the materials, Alfhiemr…does that ring a bell to you guys?"

Mini brightened up; yes that is where I dream!"

Dean slapped the table, "Finally! Ok it says that Alfhiemr is ruled over by the Norse God Frey. Sprites, fairies, pixies and elves, are all in the same family tree." Dean spun the book and pushed it over to the three brothers, "Look at that…who does that look like?"

Mini recognized the drawing as looking very much like him, now they all had their answers. The trio had a real heritage, roots, a home and a history, they couldn't have been happier.

The cruel angels told them they were nothing, not important or special and the brothers believed it after hearing it constantly. Now they knew they had a much richer history than any angel could imagine.

….

The full Moon cast beams of pale gold throughout the cabin; it was unnatural the way the light managed to reach every corner. It was a warm spring night in May and all five sat on the deck watching the woods.

Things had changed so drastically now that Sam and Dean didn't recognize the new night sounds, it made them uneasy and as the time approached for the births the door was completing itself. The hunters kept track of its progress but there was little to do about it.

They could have left but agreed this was happening for a reason, their little lovers were feeling more and more comfortable there and Sam and Dean felt as if they belonged in this weird place where no one judged them or made the brothers feel sick for their loving each other.

Maybe this was the place they had been waiting for, a place for the Winchesters to finally call home.

….

Mini was sobbing and holding himself, he shook Deans shoulder, "Dean I wet the bed…I hurt so much." Dean's eyes snapped open as he felt between Mini's legs, "Sam!"

Sam was up with Rahmi and Lola who were both crying as they laid there in pain as the babies started to come.

TBC


	18. Miniature Miracles

There were three scared little beings writhing on the bed as Sam and Dean bumbled around like clowns in the tent fire. Lola groaned loudly, "Sam help me I think I'm exploding."

Sam spread his legs wide and shoved a pillow under his head, he went to check on the other two and it seemed they were all dilated but it was so hard to tell because of their size and unique anatomy.

Dean was wiping the sweat from their faces and trying to reassure them everything would be ok but inside he was panicking. He looked at the wetness spreading on the blankets and realized he had to keep an eye on all three openings to see who was going to deliver first.

Sam and Dean went on what they taught themselves, coaching like pros from all the practices. Rahmi grabbed Dean by the shirt and screamed, "No more passions!"

For a moment Dean felt ashamed when he hoped Rahmi was just saying it out of pain and at some point Dean could hit that once again. Lola grunted and began to push, "Sam, get it out, oooh it hurts!"

Sam rubbed his thighs trying to soothe the angel, "Breathe like I taught you, look into my eyes and focus."

The angels big green eyes locked onto Sam's now filled with tears, he thought Lola looked like a scared, cornered animal but Sam didn't have time for emotions until everyone was safely through this process.

Dean was dividing his time between the other two, Mini tried his best to control himself trying to be the strong one but it was a losing battle. Mini reached down feeling between his legs, "Dean where is it?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart hang on I got Rahmi about to pop."

Sam was breathing with Lola, the nineteen year old watched as the opening seemed to stretch to impossible proportions, "Dean its coming…I see it." Lola was sobbing now clutching at Sam desperately begging for it to be over.

He sat him up, "Push…push you can do this … come on Lola."

Dean scrambled to grab Rahmi as he rolled off the bed, he slapped Deans hand away and squatted bearing down, he growled like an angry cat, "My pussy willow is breaking."

Dean glanced at Mini who was still behind the others so he went to assist Rahmi. He held a beach towel under him just as the tiny infant dropped into the terry fabric; Rahmi fell back on the floor panting as Dean worked quickly.

He placed the baby on Rahmi's chest then wiped down the nostrils and covered the infant. Dean rubbed its back with two fingers, "Cry…come on cry for me." The boy screwed up his face and burst out crying in a high pitched mewling sound.

Dean was shaking from the rush of happiness and amazement, he had never seen anything that tiny and perfect in his life, "Oh yeah that's my boy!"

He stuck a pillow under Rahmi's head and kissed him, "I'm so proud of you."

Dean was surprised when Rahmi remembered to get the baby to feed, instinctively bringing him to a nipple.

Dean cut and secured the umbilical cord then left to tend to Mini.

Sam glanced over at Rahmi and their first child, "Rahmi are you and the baby ok?"

He nodded, big amber eyes now half closed and glassy. He looked down at the infant as it suckled, "He is sooo tiny Sam…" his voice drifted and soon the angel fell asleep as the infant clung to him tightly.

Sam tended to Lola, he watched as the head came out, the shoulders seemed caught then somehow worked their way out and soon there was a tiny infant girl Sam guessed to be two pounds, almost the same size as the other baby.

The young hunter wiped her down gently; she was so fragile looking he worried he would break a delicate bone. Sam wrapped her in a hand towel and put her on Lola's chest then did what he could to encourage her to make noise.

She cried almost silently at first, the mouth making the motions with nothing coming out, then a puff of air and a squeak Sam assumed was her cry. He almost started bawling, relived the girl was alright.

Sam lifted Rahmi and baby onto the bed, both of them sound asleep.

….

Dean rubbed Mini's legs and spoke as softly as he knew how in such a case, "Sweetie you are doing great…come on make me a daddy." Sam took over as Dean rested Mini's head on his lap, the blue eyes were bloodshot from crying and pushing so much.

Mini's little hands grabbed Deans and squeezed surprisingly hard as the angel bore down, He looked up at Dean and moaned, "Rahmi was right...not more passionate dealings."

Dean hoped once again that was the pain talking because he still very much wanted to have passionate dealings with Mini.

"Dean I see it coming…the head…here he is!" He went through the rehearsed motions again for Mini and soon the miniature infant was letting out little cries that sounded like their kitten crying.

Dean took his pinky and traced the tiny pointed ear, "Sammy his ears are the size of my thumb nail."

Sam and Dean hugged each other tightly, Sam whispered in his brother's ear, "Dean we have to be so careful with them."

"I know Sam, we have to protect them from the world."

…

Sam did a check list, "Placentas are all out…babies are nursing…everyone is alive." He flopped in a chair and rubbed his eyes, "We all did it."

The new mothers were all resting on towels and the babies on their chests, the mattresses were ruined by fluids but none of that mattered. The angels were tired, sore and confused over the whole thing.

They spoke in hushed tones in a language Sam and Dean didn't understand. It was the only way for them to have privacy with each other as they tried to work out their new roles as parents.

…

Dean weighed the babies on a nursery scale; they were all around two pounds. Tiny enough that Sam could hold all three in two hands with outstretched fingers, a total of six pounds to love give or take an ounce.

By morning the vaginas had almost vanished, only a thin, pink scar was left on each of them. It was a relief not to worry about permanent damage or infections.

Rahmi had the wild card and neither Dean nor Sam could say whose it was so they shared the boy they named Forest, he had dark hair like fluffy bits of chick feathers and hazel eyes like Sam that seemed change color.

Sam and Lola's girl had wispy curls in auburn and green eyes like her mother plus Sam's button nose. Lola named her "Bluebell" after the flowers that surrounded the cabin.

Dean and Mini's boy had blue eyes and fine blonde hair, Mini wanted to call him him "Adoni" and Dean agreed. Whatever Mini wanted, he got.

Sam and Dean doted in the tiny hybrid infants, amazed at their size and delicate pointed ears like their mothers.

It would be difficult to pass the infants off as human but yet the dash of Sam and Dean was noticeable, the eyes were proportionate to their faces unlike their mothers who had slightly oversized eyes.

Adoni had Deans smattering of pale freckles and his smile no matter how tiny or toothless. He was happy right from the start and when he did cry it was hard to tell the sound if his gentle cries from Al the kitten.

Forest had a set of lungs, he was bright eyed and alert, an infant that seemed very wise Sam said. The hunter would rock him with one hand, the bundle fitting perfectly in his palm with his long fingers supporting Forest's fragile head.

Bluebell was so sweet Sam couldn't get enough of his daughter; she watched Sam as much as she was able following his movements and reaching for him with a hand the size of Sam's thumb.

Sam and Dean were in love, first with each other, the angels and now their offspring. The hunters spent hours cutting miniature flannel diapers and sewing hook and loop closures on them for the babies.

Regular cloth diapers were too thick and uncomfortable for their bodies and pins were much too dangerous to use. Disposable diapers were unalterable so they skipped them all together.

Dean had the bright idea of buying ultra thin panty liners, cutting them down and sticking them inside the miniature flannel diapers to absorb everything front to back.

He tested one out on Adoni, he held up the diaper with two fingers, "Sammy look he peed like a teaspoon the pad kept him dry…oh he also did something else, your turn Sammy."

Sam ripped the corner off a baby wipe and placed it on the end of his pinky, "We really have to get the moms to do this they have small hands."

He gagged and dropped the soiled piece of baby wipe on his new flannel shirt, "Gross! Dean get it off me…oh god I'm going puke!" He ran through the cabin ripping off the shirt then waved it around.

Mini watched the tiny scrap of soiled baby wipe flutter down and caught it in his hand, he walked over to Dean and put it in the garbage, "Does Sam truly kill monsters?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, he gets weird sometimes. Sam can gank a werewolf but he can't change a diaper…who knew?!"

Dean chuckled as he finished the job then lifted Adoni up carefully, "Daddy Sammy is a real weirdo isn't he…yes he is…who's a weirdo…Daddy Sammy!"

Adoni pursed his lips and then smiled.

Sam was outside hosing off his shirt.

…..

Sam and Dean improvised on clothing, luckily the weather was warm so they bought cotton and silk handkerchiefs and sewed tiny nightgowns for the three babies. The effect was adorable, they looked like fairies curled up and sleeping in their crib.

Mini, Rahmi and Lola knew how to nurse and burp the babies gently. They understood how fragile they were and worked deftly changing diapers and clothing, tending to the babies personal needs for the most part leaving little of it to Sam and Dean.

The hunters did little hunting, they were official daddies and no matter how tiny the children they still needed the same amount of care as a regular sized human infant.

…..

They tossed the old mattresses and now had two new matching frames and mattresses but not pushed together. Instead there was a nightstand between them with angels on one side, Sam and Dean on the other. The crib was in the corner where they could all still see them.

That night Dean woke to find Mini sitting on top of him, "Dean, look."

He pointed to the corner, Dean turned on the light and over the crib was an arch of mixed flowers growing out of the walls of the cabin. Glimmer butters as Mini called them, flitted and landed.

"Sam, wake up."

Sam opened his eyes and spoke in a controlled, low voice, "Dean get the gun." He pointed to the rafters and there was a massive cat staring down at him. It wasn't a domestic cat but something bigger, powerfully built.

It was tufted, long haired with smoky dappled markings and a long bushy tail, any other details were lost to the darkness.

Dean handed Sam a gun and went to guard the infants, the cat was so huge it could have easily eaten one in two bites.

Sam took aim as the cat let out a guttural growl feeling the threat.

The three angels began screaming, "No Sam stop!"

TBC


	19. Daisy Dukes

The big cat took a leap from the rafters just as Sam shot barely missing it, the cat landed on the changing table and stared down at the three tiny infants.

Dean was too close to safely do anything except wrestle it away from their children and fell to the floor with the cat on top of him.

Mini grabbed Dean's arm as he was going in to throttle it, "No Dean its Al!"

"W…What?"

The cat was purring loudly and began to do a happy dance on his chest, "OW! Damn it, how is this Al, this thing is huge." Dean shoved the monster of a cat off him and rubbed his chest feeling the bruises starting.

Rahmi hugged the beast around the neck tightly, "He changed like everything else around here but it's still our little Al."

Sam swallowed hard and then bravely patted the bed, "Al, come here boy." The huge cat jumped next to Sam, he blinked his eyes slowly and then settled next to the hunter.

Dean was standing in front of the crib again checking in their progeny, Forest let out a tiny cry and Dean gently picked him up, "What's wrong little guy?" Rahmi took him and pressed the baby to a nipple, "He's hungry Dean."

Lola picked Bluebell out of the crib and kissed her then climbed on the bed next to Sam and the hunters panicked, Sam reached over to take his daughter, "Lola…carefully hand her over ok? She can't be around Al, he's dangerous."

"No Sam you don't understand, Al is a protector now. Nothing will bother our little babies. He is a Scogkatt, Al will chase away trolls and bad things that come for our little ones."

Sam got up and started looking through his books and pulled one of Norse mythology, "A Scogkatt is Norwegian Forest Cat…they pulled the chariot of Freya the Norse goddess of love…her brother is Frey who rules over the kingdom of magical beings."

"Blah, blah, blah Sammy is he dangerous? I mean look at that thing!"

Al had the appearances of a true Scogkatt, the camouflage color and markings, wild lynx like features and piercing eyes.

This cat truly looked as if he just stepped off a Viking vessel as the top vermin killer in the group and then some. Al was pure power through and through.

Sam kept reading until he found a part he was looking for, "Actually these cats can see the unseen…climb rocks and places humans can't go…they protect against trolls and other evil creatures," Sam closed the book, "I would say that Al would be about the best babysitter ever."

Dean held Adoni to his chest and kissed the top of his blonde little head, "I still can't let him sleep in here I'm sorry." Mini sat on Dean's lap and hugged him, "Alright Dean if you think its best."

….

After everyone had settled back down and Al was banished to the living room Sam was too wound up to sleep. Dean was lying on his side watching the crib, "Sammy I worry so much about them, they can't defend themselves at all, what's going to happen?"

Sam pressed against his back and wrapped strong arms around his chest, "Dean they won't be tiny forever they all gained several ounces already, I know they will at least be around five feet tall…with our DNA in the mix who knows?"

"Sam do you think we could take them shopping with us tomorrow, our little trophy elves want to look around at makeup and clothes, we could have lunch as a family."

Sam slung a long leg over his brother's hip and bumped his erection against Dean's ass, "Sure…want to fool around? We can be quiet I promise Dee, you don't even have to move I'll do all the work."

Before he could answer spit soaked fingers were teasing his hole, "Baby use lube not spit, I get too sore and it's been awhile." Sam rolled off him and grabbed the bottle.

Dean saw three sets of eyes glowing in the dark watching them, he whispered, "Nice night vision…enjoy the show guys." Mini whispered back, "Dean could we have intimacy with you and Sam?"

"Sammy please can they have intimacy with us?"

"No way, we have the results sleeping in a crib over there. We don't know if they have fertile cycles or how it happened."

Rahmi whispered, "You put your manhood in me and shot stuff in my butt."

"Yeah Sam its simple science, you shot stuff in his butt."

A loud sigh came from behind Dean, "Condoms…we need to buy condoms and then we can do it." Sam squirted lube on his fingers and pushed two inside Dean unceremoniously, "Right now I'm going to fuck you so relax."

In the other bed the angels were kissing each other, there were little moans and wet noises as every hole was assaulted by cocks, fingers and tongues.

It made Sam so excited he pulled out his fingers and pushed into Dean, his brother let out a yelp and one of the babies started letting out a faint cry. Al started meowing and scratching at the door thinking his little charges were in trouble.

Rahmi was firmly in Mini so Lola went to check on the babies.

Sam continued his assault ignoring the distractions and concentrating on the erotic slapping sound he was making against the prettiest ass in the universe.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Maybe I should let the cat in so he stops scratching."

Sam clamped his hand over his brother's mouth and buried his face in the crook of the tender neck; a muffled moan came from him as he pumped everything in to his brother. He removed his hand and Dean took a deep breath, "Don't do that to me Sam."

"Sorry, I needed quiet."

Sometime during all that the angels had switched places and now Rahmi had his legs back while Mini was inside of him, Rahmi thrashed his long raven hair from side to side as he bucked hard for more.

Sam and Dean stayed locked together watching the show, "I love watching them Dean, it's so crazy hot."

"Yeah it sure is."

…

The Winchesters went into town with three angels in the back plus one car seat modified and padded out for the three infants. Sam glanced up in the mirror and saw them fussing and cooing over the babies, "Dean we have a nice little family."

"Yeah we sure do."

….

It was a hot morning in early June and a wet mist swirled around the flower beds that seemed to have sprung up on their own and tended themselves. Glimmer butters flitted from flower to flower as fat, lazy bees buzzed around looking for the best place to gather.

Mini had his clothing laid out but all his pants were long, he found Sam's sewing scissors and chopped off a pair of little worn jeans, he slipped then on, tucked his gentiles back and zipped up. He still had a few pounds of baby weight that settled in all the right places just like his brothers.

Mini's ass was plump and his thighs were creamy soft, the effect in the shorts would have given any pervert or horny male an eye full. He chopped off a t shirt with a kitten on the front and slipped it baring his midriff.

Lola and Rahmi were envious so they found jeans and did the exact same thing; soon all three were wearing almost identical outfits. Rahmi put his long raven hair in two long braids being careful to cover his ears.

Lola had two wild and wavy ponytails and Mini left his blonde hair loose, they were little stunners excited for a day of shopping.

Sam came out holding Forest for Rahmi to nurse and stopped dead in his tracks, "You can't go out looking like that!"

Mini wiggled his butt at Sam, "I think I am cute."

"That's the problem, you're too cute."

Dean shuffled out yawning and working in his first cup of coffee, the sight of the three woke him up fast, "Wow you guys look cute, I love a nice pair of daisy dukes and those plump little asses look great stuffed in those."

"Don't encourage them Dean, this isn't an episode of "To Catch a Predator" they have to change."

Dean was sitting on the coffee table watching them wiggle around for him, "Sam we can't forget condoms today…seriously they look good, admit it and if we make them change aren't we just forcing them to do what we want?"

Sam relented, "Alright, but it better not cause trouble."

Al leaped on the coffee table next to Dean and bumped his head against the hunters shoulder, Dean scratched his big head, "Your alright Al, I still can't get over this whole thing but…whatever."

…

Sam carried the baby carrier full of babies, all three wore summer bonnets to cover their ears just in case anyone saw them, he had draped a light baby blanket over the top and glared at anyone that got within five feet of his children.

Mini, Rahmi and Lola walked ahead of them, butts wiggling and long hair swinging as they moved. Dean was walking next to Sam and on pervert watch eyeing every male that looked at them, he grumbled, "Damn world full of creeps."

He yelled at a group of teenage boys that stopped to talk to what they assumed was strange but hot young girls, "Hey keep moving those are mine!" Mini giggled Dean, "You're jealous!"

"No mister funny man I'm trying to keep you from getting gang raped!"

Lola saw a group of girls standing at the entrance talking and each one had a pierced belly button, he reached out and touched one, "Oh those are pretty."

They looked him over and assumed he was a young girl, she poked his tight midriff, "You would look hot with one of these, you should get yours pierced." They all nodded in agreement, she pointed to a place at the end of the strip mall, "That place is good, they do piercing and tattoos."

Lola smiled up at her, "Thank you."

Sam and Dean had moved ahead and grabbed a cart securing the babies inside, the angels were trailing behind them through the automatic doors but Lola paused and then vanished.

…..

He stood on his tiptoes and hit the little bell on the counter, a bald, burly man covered in tattoos and facial piercings came out from the back, "Yeah, what do you want sweetheart?"

Lola pointed to his belly button, "I want to have something pretty in this."

The man eyed him, "You got money?"

Lola dumped his purse out on the counter, "I got lip gloss, tissues, pacifier…um…I don't got monies."

He twirled his finger, "Do a little spin for me."

Lola turned in a circle.

The man came around the counter, held out his hand and smiled, "That's alright, we can skip the monies and you can pay me with a really long hug."

Lola scooped the contents of his purse back in and took the man's hand, "My name is Lola."

The man gave a dirty laugh, "Yeah of course it is."

TBC


	20. The Door to Alfheimr

Dean was cooing to the infants, "Who are daddy's little rosy babies?" The three of them smiled up at him, "Sam I swear we have the cutest kids ever."

Sam looked around but didn't see Lola, "Hey have you two seen your brother?"

Mini started to speak but Rahmi interrupted, "Yes Sam, he went to pee, we will go get him." Rahmi grabbed his brother's hand and made a beeline for the bathroom; as soon as they were out of sight he veered off and pulled Mini out the door.

Mini yanked his hand away and stomped his little foot, "Rahmi you lied to our boyfriends!"

Rahmi pointed to the tattoo and piercing shop in the strip mall, "Because he went there Mini and we have to get him, Sam and Dean have to watch the babies."

…

Lola laid there as the man calling himself Ed unbuttoned Lola's daisy dukes and unzipped the fly exposing his little puff of curls but everything else was covered, "Oh you don't wax your pubes? Well that's sort of refreshing, damn girl your sweet."

Lola reached down and tugged the curls, "My boyfriends say my puff is cute." Ed licked his lips, "Yeah that is one cute little puff."

"Are you going to put a sparkly in my belly button now?"

Ed wiped down the area with disinfectant and got out a clamp, Lola had picked out a peridot belly charm. "Alright take a breath and hold it, it's going to sting."

Lola just had his pussy willow broken open by Bluebell so this was nothing; before he knew it his belly button was sporting a shiny new piercing. He hopped off the table and admired himself in the mirror, "Oh it looks so nice!"

Ed reached around and fingered the curls then worked a hand down the front of the shorts squeezing the dick he found, "You're a boy…how are you a boy?"

Lola slapped his hand, "Stop, don't touch my personal area!"

Ed lifted Lola back on the table as he struggled to get away, Lola let out an ear splitting shriek and scratched him as Ed tried to pull his shorts down.

Suddenly Mini and Rahmi were there and Ed dropped the angel on the table, "Where the hell did you two come from?"

Lola was always the most delicate physically and emotionally, he curled up in a ball and started crying.

Rahmi stepped in front of Mini, "What did you do to our brother?"

Ed looked at the five foot tall being and thought he didn't look very tough, "The same thing I'm going to do to you when I'm done with him."

Rahmi leaped onto the table and perched there staring at Ed, "We are not whores."

Ed laughed at that, "Then you shouldn't dress like whores." He slid off his belt and doubled it, "Looks like someone needs a lesson."

Rahmi tilted his head and gave him a dark smile, "Yes I agree."

….

"Sam they have been in the can a long time I better get 'em, you check out and meet me upfront."

Dean went in the bathroom while Sam got in line; Forest started fussing under the blanket. Sam took a chance at exposure and pulled the cover off the baby carrier; he picked Forest up and noticed the baby was sweating.

It was too hot for bonnets but their tiny pointed ears would attract attention, "Sorry honey I know your warm." Sam removed the bonnet and wiped the baby's face with the bottom of his t shirt.

The woman behind Sam let out a gasp, "His …his ears are…"

Sam looked over his shoulder, "What…his ears are pointed? So don't look if it bugs you."

She took her cart and went to another lane; Sam carefully put Forest next to his siblings and adjusted the bonnets. The young couple ahead of him stared down at the babies, the woman frowned, "They don't even real, like tiny dolls…are they healthy?"

Sam cut her off, "Look, don't worry about it, my babies are healthy and it's none of your damn business." The boyfriend shot Sam a dirty look then thought better of opening his mouth, they left and Sam was relieved to finally reach the cashier.

…

Dean systematically checked every stall then went around the store trying to find them. He hurried to the front of the store where Sam was waiting for him.

"Sam, get the kids loaded up I'm going to check the other stores I can't find them."

Sam looked around anxiously, "Where would they go?"

Dean ran his hands through his hair, "Shit…just do what I say, I'll find the rosy butts don't worry."

…..

Dean went from store to store in the strip mall and when he got to the tattoo and piercing place he heard someone screaming, Dean went in and locked the door behind him then put up the closed sign.

When he entered the backroom Dean saw Rahmi clawing Ed across the eyes, he had locked onto the man's back like a hawk on a rabbit and Mini was closing Lola's fly. He looked over at Dean with desperation, "Dean that man did bad touches on Lola!"

Ed was a carved up mess, it looked as if he had been dragged down a gravel road on his face. He was now on the floor and Rahmi was standing on his back, "Dean I was brave."

Dean made a mental note not to piss of Rahmi, "Awesome job Rahmi."

Ed tried to crawl away but Rahmi pressed his bare foot on his head and held him there, "Now I want my belly button pierced…you got that mister?"

…..

A half hour later Dean was walking toward the Impala where Sam was sitting with the baby carrier. Mini and Rahmi were happily wiggling the charms on their new belly button piercings, Dean was carrying Lola who had his face buried in the crook of Dean's neck.

Sam got out and buckled the baby carrier in and the three angels got in the back, Lola was red eyed and sad, he lifted Bluebell out and started feeding her.

Sam crouched down and pushed back the waves on the angel's face, "What happened?"

Lola shrugged, "I got a fancy for my belly." Sam gently touched the peridot charm, "It's really pretty…what else happened?"

Dean tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Sam I'll tell you about it on the way home."

Ed didn't fare well from his attempts to rape Lola, the man ended up with a shredded face from Rahmi and missing teeth from the beat down Dean gave him after he pierced Mini and Rahmi's belly buttons.

Mini and Lola got their blows in when they kicked Ed in the crotch on the way out the door.

…

That night the angels were in better spirits, the babies were weighed, bathed and fed. Sam was pleased, they were almost 3 ½ pounds now.

The hunters had no idea if their children could have a life in their world that was safe at least not as little as they were. Sam was still angry at the way people acted toward the babies.

"Dean maybe when their grown it will be fine here but right now it's so dangerous, we can train them just like we would any hunter…in fact we should train the mothers to defend themselves."

Dean watched the three angels comparing belly jewels, Lola with his peridot, Rahmi with his amber and Mini with his blue topaz, "You know Sammy today I couldn't believe what Rahmi did, he took down this huge guy. He was brave…still I'm worried about them. Your right, they need training."

Sam pushed the book of Nordic lore over to Dean, "Maybe we should check out that oak tree and see if the door is finished. We could go there until the kids are bigger, it's not like we couldn't adjust."

"Yeah but wouldn't we be trading one set of problems for another, and where exactly would that take us?"

Sam flipped open the book to a woodblock print of a magical kingdom, "What if it's like this?"

Mini hopped up on the coffee table and started to dance, he shook his hips and wiggled his bare ass at Dean, the hunter reached over and slapped it, "Better stop shaking that moneymaker at me, I got condoms now."

Mini bit his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder then batted his eye lashes at Dean, "If we go there…our home, then you don't need condoms."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Mini started twerking and the hunters watched the pert little globes jiggle, he bent over and looked at them between his legs flashing his goodies, "You and Sam can have us anytime you want…no babies."

Lola nodded, "it's true."

Rahmi started dancing for Sam, he pointed to him and smiled, "Frey is our god besides our Father in Heaven. Frey is very passionate; you're cute Sam…better watch out!"

Lola grabbed the book and flipped to a wood cut print of Frey standing by a wild boar, he was massive, bearded and handsome, "He loves pretty humans like you two."

Mini was doing a belly dance for Dean now swaying his hips and watching his belly fancy move, "Oh yes, he is a whore. Frey likes to keep love slaves, be careful Dean."

Lola was flipping through the book, "I think Sam should be careful because he looks like a giantess."

Dean grabbed Mini and held him in his lap, "Damn it stop being so sexy! Ok this sounds like a pain in the ass Sam, rapist gods that keep sex slaves, then of course we got fairies, sprites, weird animals, trolls…what is the upside to this?"

Suddenly there was a fluttering sound in the darkness as a set of tiny eyes watched them, then another set and another, Dean put Mini down and turned on the lights.

There were the three infants fluttering unsteadily toward them each with a set of tiny, iridescent feathered wings. Dean rushed over and plucked them from the air putting the babies in a hammock he made from his t shirt, "Great now we have this to worry about."

Forest escaped and fluttered to his mother landing in Rahmi's arms.

Bluebell escaped as well fluttering over to her mother landing in Lola's arms then began sucking on a nipple, Lola climbed on Sam's lap and rested his head on the hunters broad chest.

Sam rested his chin on the angelic beings head and looked over to Dean, "We really don't have a choice do we?"

Dean held up Adoni who gave his father a little toothless smile, "Let's think it over for a week and then decide."

Al rubbed around Mini's waist and licked his face, Mini giggled, "Al you would have fun in Alfheimr!"

….

The next morning Dean was clearing brush and dumping it in the stone circle for a campfire, he saw movement in the trees and drew his pistol, "Alright whatever you are come get some."

A small figure stepped out holding what seemed to be a walking stick; he raised a little hand and waved to Dean, "I mean you no harm human, I've come to see the hybrids and your offspring."

As he got closer Dean saw he was actually around the same size as Mini, Rahmi and Lola but old, very old in fact.

Dean saw that his beard which reached to his belly had an elaborate braiding throughout and the snow white was dotted with little shells and tiny jewels.

Dean beckoned with his hand, "Slow…move slowly over here and no funny stuff."

He smiled at Dean and the corners of his bright blue eyes crinkled up, he raised his bushy white eyebrows and bowed, "I assure you great hunter I am a friend."

Rahmi walked past Dean before he could stop him he bowed to the stranger, "My name is Rahmi, who are you?"

"I am Finni…it means "wanderer" and it suits me just fine, I wandered all the here didn't I?"

Rahmi giggled at him, "You are funny!"

Dean didn't know exactly what to do, he lowered the gun and called for Sam, his brother ran out and stopped dead in his tracks, "Who is that?"

"I guess his name is Finni and apparently he knows we're hunters, that we have kids and that the angels are hybrids."

Lola appeared behind Sam holding Bluebell, "Sam who is that? Sam blocked his view, "That's what I need to find out, you go back in and tend to the baby."

Mini ran past Dean, he was wearing Rahmi's wellies and nothing else, "Oh you're adorable!" He touched Finni's beard, "I can't grow hair except on my head and of course my puff."

He thrust his hips out and played with his blonde curls, Finni raised his eyebrows, "Don't you have clothing?"

Mini turned around and started hopping toward Dean, "Yes…I like being nude, my bits get to breath." He wiggled his butt at Finni.

Dean gave Mini a teasing slap on the rear, "Don't scare the poor guy, go put on some underwear."

Mini danced his way to the house and in the door.

…

They sat around the campfire together as the babies slept in the cabin under the watchful eye of Al.

The angelic elves told their story of torture and sexual slavery in Heaven. Finni listened to the three of them for a very long time before he spoke, "Your Elfin mother wandered too far and the angels took her from this world."

Lola's eyes filled with tears, "We do have a mother?"

Finni shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Lofiel…your mother has passed, her light is gone," he sighed, "she was a lovely lady, you look a bit like her."

Rahmi was perched on a stump watching them, "What was her name?"

Finni motioned him over so Rahmi hopped down and joined the rest by the fire.

"Her name was Sylvi."

Mini wrapped his arms around his brothers to comfort them, "Be happy, we had a mother…it's a good thing. Finni what happened to her?"

The old elf sat there stroking his long white hair thinking of how to phrase the answer without being too graphic, "The angels…they sort of harvested what they needed and then left her here, she didn't survive."

Dean couldn't take it, he had to ask his questions because he had a lot of them, "What happens if Sam and I go there, can we get back when we want or are we stuck?"

"No you won't be stuck, there are portals and doors all over, you would be surprised the things that come into your world from ours but humans never notice. They are but a shadow or a glimpse of something out of the corner of your eye. The beasts are probably some you've hunted."

Sam and Dean talked to Finni long into the night and in the morning they all walked with him to the oak. Finni tapped the door with his walking stick and it popped open, they craned their necks to catch a glimpse of what was inside.

Finni chuckled, "Curious I see…well think it over and the door will always be here for you." He bowed, stepped inside, vanished and then the door closed on its own.

…

That evening they talked it over and decided as a family what to do.

Sam asked the Elves what they wanted, the brothers whispered to each other awhile and then Mini spoke, "We want to go, if it's not good for us or for you we are willing to come back here because family stays together."

Rahmi cuddled Forest and smiled down at him, "Where the daddies go we all go."

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and gave Dean a long kiss, they rested their foreheads against each, "I love you Dean and as long as I have you in my life I'll go anywhere."

"I love you too Sammy, home isn't a place…you've always been my shelter no matter where we end up."

…..

Sam and Dean packed everything they thought they might need, weapons, items for spells, some books with useful information, clothing and supplies for the babies and their mothers.

When the morning came the family traveled to the oak. They stood there all holding hands, the babies secured on the mothers chests. Al the giant Scogkatt was ready as well standing in front ready to protect against the unknown.

Sam and Dean kissed each other and Dean grabbed the small handle, "Are we ready?"

Sam nodded, "As ready as we'll ever be."

The End

**(There will be a part 2 but since it takes place in another world I'm doing it as a totally separate story under a different title. Remember if you want a notice when part 2 comes out you need to follow me so you get the story alert.**

**I plan on exploring the creatures and mythology of this world. Sam and Dean will be the handsome new additions to Alfheimr and attract a lot of attention from admirers even lusty Frey.**

**The angelic elves will become heroes, the kids will be adorable and the Winchesters will be the sensual sex candy.**

**I have two new stories, "Cherry Sam & Sweet Rose Dean" and "Dead Reckoning" **

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
